Kagura x Kagura: Ninpuu Tales／忍風伝奇カグラｘカグラ
by haganenosaiyajin
Summary: Nen, it has been the energy of life since the beginning of time, and has been valued as a power to use. There have been many people who have attempted to master it to their own inventions, some were successful, others died. But out of the nen users in recorded history, only the shinobi have in end stood out and stood the test of time. Feel free to comment and review
1. Haruka-sama's Foreward

Hi there newcomers, you might wonder what exactly is the basis of the setting is, well I'm here tell that...

Oh, qui suis je, you ask. I'm just a shinobi of Hebijō who knows a lot. In fact this story will focus on the students of the two schools: Hanzō, and Hebijō, although the original games give so little information about them so I'll fix that for you, if you don't tell. I think you could make an adorable puppet after all.

Hanzō is pretty much like your normal Nihonese High School although some of the students are shinobi, and in addition to the subjects of standard students they also take subjects related to their careers in the future.

Hebijō though, well in retrospect it is a fuckhole of death, try your best to train and survive there.

Did you know that before the school was called Secretive Hebijōshi Academy it was named Private Hebijōshi Academy?

That was until about 10 or more years ago when there was a major incident that killed a large number of students. Being short on money to rebuild the leaders at Hebijō Headquarters ended up having to sell the school and most of Hebijō's assets to the Yamaguchi-umi.

Dōgen is the current shatei gashira who invests in and oversees our training, and it's understandable why.

The Yamaguchi-umi consistently requires men for their ranks, and with the yazuka on the decline having Hebijō is a necessity.

There are three main components of our training: Mandatory Study, Extracurricular Study, and Endurance Testing

The last one is like your P.E. if it took place in hell!

Although it's training at your own risk, since any sign of slacking off means having to endure a hail of shuriken or get stomped on if you're doing gravel escape. There have been moments when students have been killed off for slacking.

As for the other two, there is a rank system involved.

Mandatory study mostly involves classes about the essential things of the shinobi world like Basic Nen usage, Basic Government, Geometry, How the Yakuza works, Anatomy, World History, Chemistry, and Nihonese history.

As for Extracurricular study, simply it's whatever classes shinobi here want to attend whether it's for their own personal advancement or self-interest.

As for the ranking system, there are three main ranks among the students: Genin, Chūnin, and Jōnin

Terms like 1st year, 2nd year, 3rd year, and 4th year are simply to say how long you've survived.

Genin have to continuously take Mandatories and Endurance tests until they acquire chūninship. And they are not allowed to take any Extracurriculars, no exception. To do that normally you have to consistently get above passable grades on the Mandatories within a semester.

Of course, it is sort of worth it for genin, upon becoming a chūnin you have more freedom like being able to take more Extracurriculars and getting less Mandatories. Endurance testing simply becomes however you wish to train on your own, not to mention that you get to freely go in and out of Hebijō's grounds, genin can't go unless chaperoned by a student of a higher rank. Just don't miss curfew, always leave and enter out of the North Gate, and give your reasons for leave, violation of either three could make you a nukenin.

As for jōninship, which is what I have, well…

You need to take a Hunger Games-styled survival test in a forest full of dangerous yōkai that can give even other jōnin trouble. It takes places every over a month.

( **Ikaruga's note:** At Kokuritsu Hanzō Gakuin, to acquire jōninship, you need to pass a certain Civil Service Exam at the end of the semester)

Upon acquiring the rank of jōnin you're immediately drafted into the ranks of the Yamaguchi-umi to perform all sort of jobs for them. Although being a jōnin also gives you some power, you can admit new recruits, oversee their training, execute or torture them if you like, and you also can hold T.A. positions like I. You can also acts as one of the proctors for the "Jōnin games" as I'm calling them now.

There are higher ranks like Tokujōnin and Saijōnin, shinobi of those ranks sometimes hold the title of kyodai, but their more reserved for teachers and other staff of Hebijō than for students.

Then there are the Cobras, they're not a rank at all but more of a title given to the elite and strongest Hebijō shinobi, they have great authority over the organization. Only a Cobra or someone on the level of a Cobra can defeat a Cobra.

The identities of all the Cobras are only known between the Cobras and Senior Hebijō Staff members.

Trying to find out the identities leads to becoming a nukenin if not death.

Maybe now though that I'm a Cobra. Just don't tell, okay? Au revoir!


	2. New Beginnings

Tamashi 1

New Beginnings

The sun was beaming for a warm day, I had my fan with me wafting the Taiheiyō's salty spray up my nose and my adorable son of 14 years, 3 months, and 6 days old is playing on his DS in his Hanzō National Academy Uniform with a backpack of the essential things he needed for school as a Chūnin student. We are taking the ferry from island of Niijima, we pretty much live by ourselves there.

Just to get this out of the way shinobi don't really practice or exactly believe in marriage, it's more to do with always staying in the shadows than anything else, a rather public marriage would draw attention, also the legal age of consent for shinobi is around 14 to 15. Although there are some exceptions, my friend got a legal marriage although her fiancé was not a shinobi, much less a nen user himself. Although I personally call my partner a husband as more of a colloquial term over anything else, not to mention that I'd never be left alone if someone found out that my baby was a bastard or worst that we're both shinobi.

Also we're are more modern shinobi than exactly Sengoku period shinobi, meaning that some liberties have been taken to make sure to adapt with society. Like food for example, during the Sengoku period and possibly before shinobi were mostly vegetarians who favored tofu, vegetables, whole-grain millet, and whole-grain rice. Now we practically can eat whatever we want, as long as our health is not effected.

But let's get back to our story, "Cha-Cha, perhaps we should check to see if you have everything with you."

"Alright Haha," Cha-Cha said laggardly without looking up from his DS

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT ATTIDUTE!" I then grabbed the DS from him.

Man, that ruffled me, I mean I understand that in adolescence kids around Cha-Cha's age wish to have a little more independence and can get pretty tempestuous, heck I went through that phase too. But could he be more respectful to the only guardian who went through all of this trouble to apply him late to Hanzō?

"Haha?!"

"I said don't give me that attitude mister, I thought we went over to always look me in the eye whenever you speak to anyone and I'm going to keep this for the first week."

"But Haha…?!"

"Nope! I'm having none of that, if you're going to be making any friends, I can't afford you to have this on your personnel staring at it. I mean Chahan! You'd probably be in your room all day playing on this if it weren't for me."

"I…"

"No arguing! Now let's check to see if you have everything."

I then put the DS in my back pocket of my pants took out a list, "Now show the item and I say from here, World History Textbook,…"

He pulled the book out of his bag, "check"

"Biology Textbook,…"

He did the same with the next book, "check"

"Physics Textbook,…"

And again, "check"

"Calculus Textbook,…"

"check"

"Shinobi history Scroll,…"

"check"

"Nen usage scroll,…"

"check"

"Transmutation nen usage scroll,…"

"check"

"your Turnover scroll,…"

"check"

"Nihongo and Latengo grammar textbooks,…"

"check"

"your Kusarigama,…"

"check"

"Kusari katabira,…"

"I'm wearing it under here…"

"I'm just checking."

Cha-Cha then sighed, "Haha, can I take it off?"

Huh?

"My kusari katabira, it's uncomfortable to breath in something that is ¼ my mass, and also I feel hot under it."

I sighed and muttered, "You're always a piece of work…"

"Alright you can take it off, but not here. There's a bathroom at the other end of the ferry, change in there. Just remember to put it back on when you're at Hanzō."

"Hai!"

As he went by me, I felt a slight pat around the rear end area of my chīpao where my pants were.

Wait, did he…?

I then notice that some of the people around me were staring, "Chotto! My son and I work at Sengoku faires and he's currently in college."

At the harbor

"You put your kusari katabira in your backpack, right?"

"Hai."

"You don't have to worry about clothing, I put in five spare uniforms in your bag to wear along with 2 Metroid t-shirts just in case."

"I know that…"

"I'm just reminding you. Although what's with the attitude?"

"I don't know, I mean even though I mostly would like to try how school is like at Hanzō I has a few worries about it."

"Like what?"

"What if the students make fun of my unusual appearance? What if I can't keep up with them? What if they are boys? I can't handle guys! What if…"

"Sh, sh, sh, sh come here," I say in a nurturing way

I give him a big bearhug as he pressed his head into my chest hugging me back.

"You don't have to worry, I actually know two of the classmates whom you'll be with. And believe it or not the class is actually rather small with only girls in it."

This seemed to calm him down, "And maybe I might try renewing my teaching license so I can help out with class."

"But Haha, don't you have patients at home to attend to?"

"I can at least try going back and forth between Niijima and Hanzō to teach my classes like I used to do. But it you that I'm concerned about, and you're going to do great! After all, out of all the students I've have during my career as a teacher, you're my best student by far."

I held Cha-Cha at arm's length and look him in eye.

"Do me proud," I then kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"Dōmo Haha!"

"Oh, and before I forget I have two things for you."

"Huh?"

I rummage through my pocketbook to take out and a flip phone and directions.

"This should get you to Hanzō, and if there is any trouble call me. Okay?"

"Nn"

"And also,"

I make a smug face and hold my hand out.

"Hand it over…"

"The DS? But you took it…"

I hold up the "DS", "This is one of the scrolls."

Cha-Cha sighed, "Okay you caught me,…"

"Kuso," he muttered as he handed over the DS and I give the scroll back to him.

"but how did…"

"You're my son Chahan, and I'm more than able to read you like a book. And I'll say that's a rather sloppy way of pickpocketing, I felt it after all."

He scoffed, "Be lucky that it was not a molester!"

"I can deal with them, but please don't be dishonest with me Cha-Cha, okay?"

He nods.

He then starts walking off with his bag at hand waving at me.

"Remember that your classmates are all girls so be nice to them! And your cousin the class rep will be waiting for out by the side entrance to bring you to class! Her name is Ikaruga! Did you get all of that?"

"HAI!"

"Jāmate!"

 **Author's note: I thought that some Nihongo phrases could spice things up, they're living in Nihon after all, '** chotto **' when translated means 'little' but it also can be used as an** exclaimation **or a way to say "Excuse me". 'Haha' is simply a plain/informal way to say 'okāsan' which means mother, 'Jāmate' is like before but it is in place of 'sayonara.'**

 **Chifusa's note:**

 **Looks like I've gotten some explaining to do, to start the basics of Yin and Yang are that for everything in the universe there is always a direct opposite to it, such as for example light and shadow, male and female, hard and soft, and more personally to me my husband and my son; but at the same time there is always a part of the opposite in each one to balance it out. Some, called evil shinobi, have sustained the world since time immemorial specializing in assassination and subversion for politicians and corporations. Likewise, there are also good shinobi, working on the behalf of other nations. Some would say the evil shinobi exist in the negative and are to be despised, but I at least do not really believe that. After all my own husband…**

 **Even though he was supposed to be a good shinobi, he was an assassin who had done some of the dirtiest work imaginable, and that's all I can say for now about him. And also, what I can say is that both good and evil shinobi exist in the shadows, and likewise support the workings of the world. For the reasons to conceal our existence to the shadows and survive shinobi have their own branch of practicing nen, and through lots of experimentation, we're able to do all sorts of wonderful things with our nen like enhancing our weapons, using elemental based attacks, to perform Tenshin/turnovers, creating barriers etc. Speaking of scrolls did you know that my husband wrote A LOT of the scrolls currently in use by the Hanzō shinobi students, I even know three of them and my baby is one of them. And we are divided into different ranks, I'm personally a Saijōnin. The only people who can use nen can pose a threat to us like Hunters, other shinobi, and manner of yōkai and demons.**

 **Also, nen users, in general, are separated into six categories, enhancers, transmuters, conjurers, specialists, manipulators, and emitters. Maybe know that I am an enhancer and Cha-Cha is a transmuter like my husband.**


	3. Fried Rice and the Flying Bird

**Very racy content warning! I anyone wishes to continue but not read the naughty content then stop at where Chifusa summons Akira and go to the next chapter!**

Fried Rice and the Flying Bird

I bask in the morning warmth of the spring sun and head for Hanzō National Academy. People tend to get sluggish as the weather warms, but this is the perfect temperature for me. It's like the sun gives me energy directly.

"Hmmm hmmm-hmmm…"

I'm in such good spirits that I can't seem to keep myself from humming.

I look up and notice that I'm about a kilometer from the school gate. Not the main gate. It's actually rear gate, made specifically for the shinobi in in this case kunoichi students. It wouldn't do to make friends with the regular students and have them start getting nosy about what class I'm in.

Incidentally, the shinobi student classroom is kept well out of sight of the student body. I think it has something to with like a shinobi barrier around it, not to mention that there is a nen based puzzle to solve in order to get in.

So I was walking my way to the gate when…

-CRASH-

Someone ran into me! And falling down was very uncomfortable while wearing a kusari katabira under my uniform.

I tried to sit up, "CHOTTO! Can you watch where you're going?!"

I look at my collider, it's a boy in a Hanzō Uniform, which is like my uniform but with a grey sweater vest over the shirt and tie, and black pants in place of the skirt, is he a student? His hair was like a shade of pink, although I couldn't make head or tails to say if it were magenta or fuchsia. It was sorta like Hibari-chan's hair but a deeper shade, and it was spiked up. Although I feel like I've seen that hair before, but in a different color. His eyes also reminded me of Hibari-chan's but not that they looked like hers, but more that there were different from other eyes I've seen with the left eye being a dark violet and the other a dark blue. He was around my size but was moderately muscled.

He seemed to not be moving, is he alright?!

I snap my fingers up to his face, "Chotto? Chotto? Sumimasen? Are you alright?"

No response, I better move him out of the middle of the sidewalk. Don't want to try too much attention.

I take off his randoseru.

WTF?!

His randoseru is surprisingly heavy, like, don't tell me he has a Blue Whale in there.

I think a flicking him on the forehead would do the trick, Katsu-nē likes to wake me up with that.

I draw my finger to my thumb and up to his forehead.

-THACK-

Still no response?!

I better try again, otherwise I better report to Ikaruga-san that I found someone with a seizure.

"ACK!"

He's awake? Although he seems pretty shocked and flustered about it. I better try talking to him.

"Ogenki desu ka?"

"Um, hai, I think?"

I help him get back on his feet. He put his randoseru back on.

"Are you a Hanzō student?"

He nods his head, "I'm these directions to get to…"

Uh-oh, I think he lost them by how panicking and trying to search up his personnel.

"Don't worry! I'll walk you there."

I then sorta pinch him by the hand and walk him to the main gate.

"Mind if I can ask,"

He squeaks a little.

"Why did you freeze?"

He seemed to get really flustered at my question and starts stammering.

"I..uh…I…uh! Fr-Fr-Freeze?!"

"Please take your time."

You know he sorta is like Hibari-chan considering that she does not always respond to things at first and can freeze too.

"It is…just that…I NEVER MET A GIRL BEFORE!"

"Huh? Nanda?"

Never met a girl?

Where the heck does he live?

I better change the subject a little.

"Did you ever freeze before?"

"Freeze? I just don't know at all how to talk to other people besides Haha."

Haha? Does he mean his okāsan?

You know, he's weird but in a cute sorta way.

"Mind if I can maybe try to guess your name?"

He squeaks again.

"You look like someone I've seen before, in a manga, I'd like to see if you have the same name."

"I'm not sure if I exactly look like anyone from a manga. But what's your name?"

I suppose it's okay to tell, he seems to not be the type to be sociable and would forget.

"Asuka"

I see the gate up ahead.

"Oh, I guess I better be leaving soon?"

"Huh? But aren't you a student here too?"

"Hai, but I'll take a different entrance. I'll even take my guess now, before I go."

He squeaks, "Who do you think I am?"

I snicker a little, I mean even though the hair color and eye colors are different the resemblance is uncanny.

"Son Gohan!"

He's shaking his head violently.

REALLY!

Your name is not Gohan?

Huh? I thought I was on the mark there!

"Sumimasen."

"Īe, I mean it is pretty silly to think you could have the same name as a manga character."

"Chotto..."

Hmm…?

"Since you were nice enough to walk me to school…could I…give…"

"Give me what?"

"Give…you a…h-h-huggy?"

A hug?!

I never hugged a boy before, not to mention that I just met him, although I've hugged and been hugged by Katsu-nē and Hibari-chan. Although Katsu-nē sometimes takes it a little too far.

I guess I could give him big one and see how it goes.

I gesture him for a hug.

-SMOSH-

I could feel a lot about him from this hug. He indeed was rather muscular under his uniform, he had a six-pack like Katsu-nē although he was surprisingly soft to hug, although could he maybe loosen his pressure a little? My kusari katabira is scrunching up, and it's getting hard to breath.

"Chotto. You're overdoing it!"

He suddenly jumps back very flustered at what I said, "Su-Sumimasen! I just could help myself."

"Īe īe, I mean you're only trying to figure out how to talk to girls after all."

"Mind if I can ask?"

Hmm? What else would he ask of me?

"Why are you wearing a kusari katabira under your uniform?"

SHIMATTA! He must have felt it when I hugged him, I better get out before he gets too nosy.

"Um! Gomen but I have to go!"

"Uh…CHOTTO MATTE…!"

I just turn and start running for the back gate.

"JAAMATEEEEE!"

Oh man! Even though as I good shinobi I'm suppose to be helping people out, I might be late for class! And I could have accidently revealed myself as a kunoichi just by how I was wearing kusari katabira! I sure hope that Ikaruga-san…

"5 MINUTES ASUKA!"

Doesn't chew me out.

"Ohayōgaizaimasu Ikaruga-san!"

"That still does not explain why you're five minutes late to class!"

I better not mention that I met possibly a regular Hanzō student.

"Uh! I crashed into someone on the way here."

Ikaruga-san then smacked her head in exasperation.

"Asuka-san, you could have exposed yourself! That's not how a kunoichi should behave! I'll let this past but you'll be taking remedial lessons if this happens again. And next time try to pay attention to where you are going!"

"HAI!"

"Why not get to class instead of continuing to talk to me!"

I better get going, although…

"Not to disobey your command but why are you by the side gate and not the rear gate?"

Ikaruga-san then smiled, "We're getting a new classmate, I'm just here waiting for him. Although he's like you is sorta late."

A new classmate? And I thought that four was a crowd for the classroom. I wonder what he's going to be like?

"Although Asuka-san are you going to class or do you really want to be taking the remedial class? Your five minutes is almost at seven now!"

"SUMIMASEN! Jāmate!"

I then run to the rear gate and to the classroom.

When I slid the shoji over to get in.

"ASUKA!"

-FWUP-

I'm then on the floor with Katsu-nē on me in a rough embrace. I could barely breath.

"Hi Katsu-nē, could you maybe get off me please!"

"Aw come on! Can't you get a hello from your fucking bestie!"

She starts caress her fingers around my ribcage, I feel a weird tingly feeling around there that gets me smiling and raucously laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! ST-T-TOOOHOHOHOPP! HAHAHA!"

She didn't seem to let up, her fingers were digging into my skin and moving up to my boobs, and I was squirming. I'm even more weak in the boobs than my ribs! This couldn't get any worse!

"Let Hibari get Asuka-nē's armpits!"

SHIMATTA! I now have not just Katsu-nee digging her fingers into my bosoms but Hibari-chan doing same around my armpits, I am literally crying and writhing in their arms, and that weird tingly feeling is making feel hot.

"CHOHOH-OH-TOOO! OHOHOH! CHOTTO! If you guys stop, I'll tell you something that happened to me."

They then let go and we sit in what I think is the Ninja Pit. I mean it's an octagonal depression in the middle of the room with tatami for flooring and has a table in the middle, cushions around it, some old-fashioned cabinet with an old projector on top that is at the side closest to the kitchen area although with a television on the right of it.

"So bestie, what do want to tell us?"

"HAVE SOME OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!"

-FWUP-

Now I'm on top of them digging my fingers into their boobs!

"EESHASHASHASHASHA! Chotto, chotto, let's all calm down!"

I get off them and just lie on the floor smiling to myself.

"So Asuka, do you really have something to tell us?"

"Nn"

"What?!"

I make a smug face and hold my pinkie out to them.

"Promise not to tell?"

As I'm talking to my besties about my encounter with "Gohan," how about I tell you about them?

I'll start with Katsu-nē since I've only known Hibari-chan for a month so far and I've known Katsu-nē since I was eleven.

Although Katsu-nē and I weren't friends at the time, I first thought that she just this punk in my neighborhood who caused all sorts of trouble. Although it only really came to a head when during the night, she graffitied all over my parents' sushi shop!

I heard from school that she was a tall monkey-tailed girl with punky blonde hair with blue highlights. She also wore a leather jacket over a tank top that said, "天下一 Motherfucker!"

We had a few fights and so far, I kept losing and getting groped in the end. (I was a C cup at the time.) Although on our last fight, I can't say that I won. Let's say that I tried bringing my wakazashi with me, and I was doing better, I was able to rip her top down the middle. Unfortunately she overpowered me, I could have used my nen but jīchan strictly told be 'training only until you're 14.' And she didn't seem to know you to use nen so I wanted to be fair, but back to the fight. However this time when she beat me, she didn't grope me but smiled down at me with her hand out.

"Can I help you up?"

I take her hand, "Why didn't you grope me?"

"Because you got my shirt, no one did that before!"

You know at the time her tank was hard to keep my eyes off of, I mean it had a swear on it and I tried to avoid it a lot then. I guess it was sorta a relief to have destroyed that.

I still do but to an extent, I guess that Katsu-nē had sorta an influence on me. Although I mostly only do it if I'm really angry or frustrated, otherwise I just use 'shimatta' or 'kuso.' And you know I had to get my parents and jīchan to have Katsu-nē to live at our home because wouldn't you feel at least bad for a friend if they lived with no parents in an abandoned subway station in the red light district.

Jīchan was hesitant about bringing in a seemingly random street girl, but in the end we had her introduced to nen and everything and she became a sparring partner for me. We were pretty much inseparable by then and still are today. Even though Katsu-nē gropes me from time to time, she probably wont stop now since I have an F cup, I still can't find myself without her.

As for Hibari-chan, well I met her at the entrance ceremony. I was passing by when I noticed a cute pink haired girl in a yellow rain jacket off to the side of the other students splashing in the mud and puddles. She looked so lonely that I had to come over and hold an umbrella over her.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up to me, she had some weird flower eyes and pimples all over her face, "Hibari likes to play alone, no one wants to play with Hibari."

"I'll play with you!"

I then kick the puddle we're standing in towards her and it soon became a splash fight. It was fun although Ikaruga-san chew me out for being late. Of course, I consider Katsu-nē and Hibari-chan to be like my sisters, and we like to do things together (although we often times have to accommodate for Hibari-chan since she's kinda like a6-year-oldd). I think what helps is that enhancers are able to relate.

Also, Kiriya-sensei told me about her eyes, they're called Renge no Me or Kagan. They're a special type of eye that in basics can give a user 100% efficiency in manipulation based hatsu along with your natural hatsu, it also provides other abilities but it varies from user to user.

So after I told them about the boy I encountered Katsu-nē said, "You think you got yourself a good catch?"

"Well I only talked to him that once so far, he seems nice although I'm not sure if I'll see him again. I mean he felt my kusari katabira and I just ditched him."

"Kusari kata-nandesuka?" Hibari-chan asked

I take off my top, "This!"

For those who are in the dark of what kusari katabira is, it's simply shinobi chainmail shirt worn mostly for basic protection and agility/strength-based training.

"Ika wears that too, right?"

"Yep!" Katsu-nē piped, "I have after all peeped on her in the dressing room and that's one of the things she wears under the uniform."

"Although why would he know what a kusari katabira is?"

"Not sure, would he be part of a Sengoku period themed fair? Or is he someone studying ancient shinobi culture? Or…"

"He's a shinobi himself!"

I just said the first thing that came to my mind, although it sorta makes sense since too many people think of the romanticized version of shinobi and don't know what a kusari katabira is. And the only place in public to go to in order to learn about ninja culture is in Iga. Although, I went there and there was only such much information about ancient ninja compared to what I read in scrolls I've read, and nothing about nen was talked about. But I think that's probably for the best.

"I can't say that you're wrong but you can't be sure…"

-KNOCK-

-KNOCK-

"Hoy! What is going on in there?!"

Kiriya-sensei?!

We then head over to the door, it slides open.

"Ohayōgaizaimasu Kiriya-sensei!" we chimed while bowing.

"Hai, dōmo! We are getting a new student today. I wish for you all to treat our newcomer with respect and as like how you treat each other."

"Kiriya-sensei, what's this new student's bust size?!"

Kiriya then facepalmed himself, "Katsuragi…The student is a boy of Hibari-chan's age, but still, I advise you not to sexually harass him! He will be here at…"

"Eshishishi…" I overheard Katsu-nē whisper, "Like I'm listening, boys can be just fun as girls, I wonder if he's got some good junk in his trunk like Pimples does?"

I just hope that whoever he is, he can hold up to Katsu-nē's feels. Although this "Gohan" from earlier, as said earlier it's not like anyone to know what a kusari katabira is, could this new student actually…

"Asuka-san!"

Hmm?

"Stop daydreaming, the student is at the shoji way. Say 'Ohayō' to him."

I look over to see that I was assuming was true.

"GOHAN?!"

"ASUKA?!" he's really flustered now! "That's not my name!"

"So you two know each other?"

"We met this morning, although she got my name wrong. Could I borrow some paper?"

"Kiriya-sensei then conjured a piece, "Would this do?"

"Nn!"

The weird boy then went over to the kitchen area with the three of use following.

He wrote this: なまえは孫策炒飯です

'My name is…'

This is a little hard to understand, his surname has the kanji for

'Son' but I had never seen the kanji after that. His name is similar to Gohan but has a different kanji instead of Go-

"Waaaa!"

Hibari-chan is on the floor crying?!

"HIBARI CAN'T READ KANJI! HIBARI CAN'T READ KANJI! WAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

Should I also mention that Katsu-nē is staring with steam coming out of her ears?

"SUMIMASEN!"

He writes this underneath: そんさくちゃはん

So his name is 'Sonsaku Chahan'? Well looks like I was half-right.

"Mind if I can ask what kinda training you've done?!"

Katsu-nē?

"Because this is one nice ass you've got here!"

At Nii-jima, 7 ji 45 bun gogo

MMMmmmmmm…

The hot water from the shower always feels good against my bare skin. It's been a long time since I could relax and not care if I'm using all of the hot water, it feels so good that could simply lay down, close my eyes, and let myself feel pleasure from the water streaming across my breasts and upper abdomen.

As soon as I'm done washing I then sit on the toilet to softy massage my boobs to ease them from the heat. I'm an H cup, just to know, and back around when Gohan was born I was more muscled and I always trained to keep in shape, even though my muscles are not as defined as back then I still retain my six-pack, and I perform a sort of 'peak training' every now and then to keep my strength up. I also think I gained some weight over the years that I've been raising and training Cha-Cha.

Not that I'm complaining, I guess that's what motherhood does to you, and I guess gaining it means I've been a good mother.

I then slide the shoji to the bathroom over, and start warming up for me some jasmine and osake for myself. I'm really that much of a drinker but I have my occasions, and just want to relax. I then walk to the parlor, nude, and spread myself on the couch letting my skin breath and feel the texture of it. The house is not really simple in terms of design, made mostly out of pine wood and rice paper, with a floor for the living quarters, library, and attic; the front shoji lead into the foyer which is also a parlor. Since there was no tatami, I laid a mattress in the area between the shoji and the attic stairs so visitor have a place to take their shoes off. And right next to it is the couch, and old fashion television, and a cocktail table between the two. We only have enough electricity for lamp light and such, I never chose to install lighting or AC for the cottage because even though we got good money from rice farming and my work as a pediatric physician it never seemed necessary. Along with the occasion earthquake, it was mostly sunny with pretty tolerable temperatures.

Although with the temperatures being around 8.3ºC to 26ºC, so we could leave the windows open most of the time. We also close them during the rain which is also good since it also helps grow the rice fields. I also didn't get cable since I thought Cha-Cha could be entertained by reading the scrolls and books in the library and any manga he's interested in, though I did get VHS/DVD player for it. I got Cha-Cha a DS and later a 3DS though just to see what happens. The kitchen area it right by the shoji to the bathroom and my personal room is next door to there.

Right under the stairs is Cha-Cha's room. Yes, he really does live in a cupboard under the stairs, he doesn't mind though. It probably gives him more privacy, originally, we cuddled together. He keeps a lot of his video games and manga in there. And right by the stairs is the doorway to my check-up room, patients normally call me through my iPhone to make appointments and I write down when that is. Also for part of my job, I have a greenhouse that can be entered through my room or the check-up area, there I have all sorts of medicinal herbs that I can make prescription medicines with via pistol and mortar, I even can use my nen to enhance or improve upon the properties of the medicines that I make. Also for the patients who behave I either give them my homemade dango or omochi, or a Mr. Bunny product, or chocolate.

You know, lazing around in the nude in my house brings back some memories with Cha-Cha. We used to take bubble baths together and splash each other, we also played silly games where I put some herbal based pigments and played as "The Boobie Monster." The least that Cha-Cha, I think, got out of it is being able to determine what parts belong to each sex and also being able to tolerate seeing people naked. Please note that he was around 4-8 at the time.

Cha-Cha to me has always been my adorable little monkey, and I don't think I'd be able to get through my 11 years without my husband without him. Of course, Cha-Cha now is now going through puberty and that basically part of growing up. And it's best for him to see the world over simply living here.

As I take a sip of my osake, I hear my iPhone, when I go to pick it up, "HEY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Hi there Akira! How have you been, it's been so long?"

"Let me put you on facetime!"

"Wait…wait…no I'm…"

I see her on facetime.

"You're not wearing anything! Did you just take a shower?! Whoops…I'll just…"

"It's okay, Ryūichi isn't around, right?"

"Nope he's currently busy at the moment, I mean owning a sushi shop is not easy like how being a doctor is not easy."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Since you are how you are right now, how about you stand me up, somehow, so I can take a good look at you Boobs? It's been so long!"

Why not?

I leaned the phone again the television so that Akira can see my body in its full glory as I sip my osake.

-CLAP-

"WOW! Girl, you gotta hook-up! And fast!"

Hook-up? She can't be serious! Even though shinobi can have several relations in their lifetime, it's more suggested to keep it in moderation and make sure there is consent involved. I personally thought it was better to stick with one person, and even though he got heart cancer 11 years ago and died I'm not going simply go out and have some random person insert themselves into me.

"You're joking! Right?"

"No, I MEAN IT! Even though you're not as muscular as before you're plump enough to work it! Not to mention that other girls would kill for those tits! Also you have those nice purple eyes and raven black hair, although why do you keep it in a bun? It looks much better let down like you have it now. I'm saying that you'd be a total bombshell if you got out there."

"I'm flattered, but I have enough responsibility on my hands to really care about such fleeting pleasures."

"I also suggested that because your body looks ready for a second kid, I mean if you go out and try to hook up a couple of times, maybe you'll get that girl you've always wanted."

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I actually have read a medical research article that says that kids who are born to mothers when they're over 35 can develop neuropsychiatric disorders. I already got a kid who has Asperger's and that's enough for me!"

"Oh…"

"And if I ever want a girl as of now, I'd rather it be the 14 year old who is currently attending Hanzō than someone in my womb from some random person."

"Well if you are not interested in having another kid then why not get down with me!"

"Huh?"

"Like old times, remember? You still have that scroll, right? You can summon me to Nii-jima and he can have fun sexy girl time together!"

It's true, whenever my husband was out for a seemingly indefinite time I'd summon Akira over to sleep with her. My husband didn't really mind it, but he was worried about Akira's taste of attractions.

"Thanks, but I don't want you to worry Ryūichi or Hanzō-sensei."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll say that I'll be out with you for tonight. I mean, you're all nice and plump, I'd love to rub myself against you and cope a feel."

I took my iPhone away from the Television and directed it more towards my face. I'd rather her now pay more attention to me than my body.

"Also, it's pretty ludicrous to think about."

"Not even a porn movie? Come on! Can't we watch some porn together?!"

"We're not teenagers anymore."

"Well I just thought that because compared to back then with Cha-Cha, you practically have all of the time in the world. So why not carpe diem?!"

"I am seizing the moment?"

"How?"

"By relaxing myself away and getting my appointments in order?"

Akira then started laughing hysterically, "FWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA…"

Okay, there is just fooling around BUT AKIRA! ARE YOU DISRESPECTING MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT!?"

"Don't be mad Boobs, it's just so funny! I'm talking to the strongest kunoichi and enhancer who, once in Nagasaki, punched a wrecking ball to Abashiri, and she spends her days in nowhere giving check-ups. You're basically a housewife-doctor. I mean there's nothing wrong with what you're doing now, but it's not a bad idea to break routine or treat yourself in someway. You and your body really deserve it."

"Akira, I'm 43 now, I can make decisions on my own."

I think I should try to change the subject.

"How's Ging-san? Last time you said he was coaching Asuka-chan. You're still in contact with him, right?"

"On and off, he's not really one to call or exactly answer. I try to email him though, I don't always get a response. I remember an email saying that he's currently working out the negotiations to open up a project that he worked on with the Black Owl to the public."

"You know, what happened? You and Ging-san were having a great relationship before and now you seem so apart."

"Well…I met Ryūichi…"

"Okay that makes sense…"

We giggled

"To be more on the point, even though I tried to turn him away, even saying I'm already dating, he never let up. Heck, he even saw Ging in the flesh, and he still went after me. Although I guess what made me fall for him in the end was just, when he was arguing with Chichi and Ging over me, how he could selflessly sacrifice his dream of becoming a lawyer just for me, it was just too flattering for me. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Hmm…good question."

My husband and I met when we were little children and were inseparable, although he only confessed when we were only 16 but only started to get down when we were out of our discipleships.

"Of course I didn't know who I should consider my affections to so I tried dating both at the same time, it sorta worked out at first but their personalities always clashed. It only came to a head when Ging tried to attack him, I ordered him to kill me if I'm really what is causing the strain in our relationship."

"Then what happened?"

"He went away, I guess him seeing me confront him and have him kill me instead of Ryūichi made him too guilty to face me. At that point I did not feel to date him anymore since that event. Although I saw him again by using gyo on my wedding day, although my husband suggested or at least gestured to me to not look. He can't use nen but he definitely knew what was on my mind, I guess by then Ging was only a monster or he shade of a monster too to him. Later I was able to get Ging to help my daughter with the ropes of Nen and such, but he didn't seem to really want to be around me anymore."

"And people say we're weaker than men…"

Akira then snickered at that note, "For a different topic, congratulations on getting your son into Hanzō! It can get pretty demanding for prodigies like him."

"I'm definitely proud! I mean I didn't dust off the scrolls in my library for him to read, accommodate him for having Asperger's, and spar with him intensely in the ways of multiple martial arts for nothing!"

"I really hope that our kids can be good friends with each other, although…"

"What? Is it something about Asuka-chan?"

"No, four years ago she brought home a girl. Not just any girl but a punky street rat who really had a lack of better manners and cussed profusely. I was able to try to clean her up, get her to sleep in Asuka's room, and everything, although I worry currently that she is a bad influence on her."

"Can you provide a recent picture of her?"

And image of a blonde muscular girl with Asuka appeared on my screen, and...

WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING?!

I mean, Akira and Sasuke did that to me, but with either one we were having sex at the time which made it more appropriate.

"What else has she done besides that?"

"Well, Asuka hangs around her a lot and she's seen her do graffiti, drink taima, get into street brawls -without using nen-, drink beer, smoke taima, sexually harass other people, and a plethora other risky things. I mean she's just so impulsive."

"And she never considered trying to stop her?!"

"Not that I know, I'm worried that Cha-Cha and she might not be able to communicate like with Asuka."

"What's her name? How old is she?"

"She goes by the name Katsuragi, and she's surprisingly just about a year older than Asuka, and you know that Asuka is a year and seven months older than Cha-Cha."

I really got to find my teaching license, there's no telling what would happen between that girl and my baby. And she really needs to get a check up if all of that is true.

"Boobs, I know that you've did good by applying Cha-Cha to Hanzō but this could be just as crazy as when you sent him off for a month on Ko island for survival training."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about him at the time. He had been reading up on shinobi nature survival strategies and said he was ready. And it's basically nothing compared to when we did our survival training for three months in the Himal…"

"DON'T REMIND ME!"

I had to laugh.

"Seriously, I thought we were going to die on the first day! What was Sayuri-sensei thinking?!"

"Sasuke didn't have it better either, he told be that Hanzō-sensei dumped him on a lifeboat in the middle of the Taiheiyō and it took him almost a year to get to land."

"And I thought that Pi had it bad…hahaha…"

"You know what Akira, let's hook up after all, you did say that I need some to treat myself after all."

"OKAY! If you can give me 15 minutes, I can get some things ready, hopefully Ryūichi didn't toss that sex toy collection away. I have this _really_ sexy lingerie I've been saving, I'll wear it for tonight, if I can find it…"

She then puts down her iPhone and I hear some cluttering.

"Hey…"

"Hmmm?"

"While you're here, could help me find something?"

"Just stay naked girl and you won't have to worry a thing."

Akira then ends the call.

When I finish the osake and jasimine-ocha I had on the cocktail table (I deliberately spilled some of the osake on my boobs for in place of perfume) I get something special out from under the counter for the occasion.

I text Akira, "Interested in drinking some Echigo Samurai?"

A rather suggestive emoji then appeared.

15 munites later

So I had the large bottle of Echigo Samurai in a bucket of ice on the table along with two masu, I've also lit some candles around the parlor to set the mood. I laid the summoning scroll down for Akira to come through on the mattress, I only need to wait for her okay and then do the deed.

I hear the text chirp, "READY!"

I make a hand sign…

Ino…

Inu…

Tori…

Saru…

Ohitsuji…

I lay my hand on the scroll.

"Kuchiyose: Iroke Tomodachi no Jutsu"

-POOOFFFF-

Smoke was everywhere, I could see the silhouette of my friend in the middle as the smoke cleared up.

"So, what so you think?"

Akira is fairly plump girl six months younger than me with spiky brown hair that went down to her shoulders, hazel eyes, and in contrast a pleasing porcelain complexion, and she was about 4 cm shorter than me.

She had a duffle bag labeled 'girls' night toys' over her right shoulder, and what she had on was a bright hot scarlet teddy that seemed to shine in the dimly lit room and had rather dramatic cutouts flaunted her cleavage, stomach, navel, and sides and seemed to fit nice and snug around her body and clung onto her curves. As I walked around her, I saw there were thin connecting straps around the openings to bring the tease to the partner considering that I could see a lot through them, there was a thong that revealed her nice and plump booty, and she wore fishnet over her legs. She looked so yummy!

I felt myself get hot, I felt a burning in my womanhood, I felt some fluid drip out and run down my legs, I also felt my breasts become firm and my nipples erect.

I couldn't hold myself…!

I came up from behind my girlfriend and savagely molested her F cup boob flesh. The fabric of teddy had a nice and soft texture and feel to it, perfect to dig my fingers into my girlfriend's soft warm plump globes of flesh. The soft moans from my girlfriend from my torture turned me even more. I then softy bit the top of her ear and playfully started pulling it.

"Ch-Chotto!...CHOTTO!...TIME OUT! Can you not hear me Boobs?!"

Whoops…! I better let up a little.

I let go of Akira's ear and switch the action of my hands from a grabbing finger digging motion to a gentler up and down motion.

"I see that you're really liking my teddy."

"Where did you get it?"

"I ordered it online from Adam&Eve, I was saving it for Ryūichi but you're more worth it girl!"

I smiled smugly at that thought as I held my girlfriend around the waist and started to flirt fully strum the straps around the cleavage area.

She giggled, "I see that you're getting in the mood, I also brought another that is even skimpier than this one incase you didn't like it. I chose to wear this one over because I didn't want to get cold, and I thought you'd like to feel it."

I then sexily spoke into her ear, "How about a toast before we "really" do anything?"

Akira then beamed at that notion, we then went to the couch and poured each other's masu.

"For getting Cha-Cha out of the house and into Hanzō?"

"Hai!"

"KANPAI!" We chimed

-CLONK-

-SHUUUUUURRR-

"Ohh!"

"What?"

"46%, that definitely was no joke. It really gets you if you've not had it before."

We then continued

As I took a drink of my masu, I take time to experience the flavor, it was a rather full-bodied, rich and but really strong taste to it with a nice plum hint to it, and the coolness of the drink helps to enhance the experience of the drink. As I said, I only drink on a few occasions although I do enjoy tasting or at least smelling sake.

As I swallow the liquor from my masu, a sudden feeling of ecstasy comes over me that gets me all giggly.

Akira starts laughing too, "HAHAHAHAHA!," -SNORT-," Just one masu and you're already drunk as fuck girl! I'm gonna have two more! Maybe I'll share and even pour some on my boobs and teddy!"

"OKAY!" I just sat there giggling my ass off.

 **Author's Note: Akira calls Chifusa 'Boobs' not just because she has very big ones but also** because **the shortened form of her name 'Chi-Chi' means that. For** reference **I'm using Nihonese cup sizes and not American cup sizes.**

 **I also have the story on Wattpat if you wish to see the image**

 **More chapters will be coming but it may be more time to write since I have school**

 **I've heard that the dub of Senran Kagura was a disaster so I thought to myself which voice actors could do better and here's my list, although that is if this story gets animated**

 **Asuka: Erica Mendez (maybe like a high pitched Gon Freecss)**

 **Ikaruga: Erika Harlacher (Something similar to Kurapika)**

 **Katsuragi: Kari Wahlgren (her Haruko voice could do wonders) or Jamie Marchi (loved her Panty voice)**

 **Chahan: Colleen Clinkenbeard (Gohan would definitely work)**

 **Hibari: Cherami Leigh (Patty Thompson could work)**

 **Homura: I'll let the reviewer take their pick**

 **Yomi: Cherami Leigh (I'd say though that she maybe play some Senran Kagura herself though and see what she can come up with)**

 **Hikage: same with Homura**

 **Haruka: Jamie Marchi (Does she do French accents? Because that seems in character for Haruka, although she could also play some Senran Kagura herself and see what she can come up with)**

 **I have another character coming in but I don't want to reveal any spoilers, so, be patient**


	4. Thousand rooms and the Arrowroot Castle

Thousand rooms and the Arrowroot Castle from the street

23 ji 45 bun gogo

"Bewbs, u shur u deed int loosh tat li sens?!"

"I on ry heed it to not git stu ren! I'm shur it's a roun!"

I couldn't think straight though, I was hard to walk around, my vison was dizzy and blurry, and I couldn't stop laughing. My head felt all dizzy and I just kept tripping. The liquor that I pour on my now naked body smelled intoxicating.

And Boobs was no better.

But seriously girl, where the fuck did you hide that teaching license?

It's not in your vulva or vagina, I would have felt or maybe seen it.

It's not in your dresser or fūton. As I hear my girlfriend tripping over and making items fall over I crawl to the one place that I could think of in the state of my mind, under the mattress.

I almost thought that I wouldn't make it because I was so drunk but went I lifted it up I didn't see or feel the license. I tried using gyo to try refocusing my vision and I saw a crack in the floor, I flip the piece of wood over and…

"FOWND IT GEERL!" I hold it up to Boobs.

"YAAAY!"

"Hor a bow on mor drin be for we cal a nigh!"

"Yu do wat yu wan, I ha tu much!"

I take the bottle and try to my mouth with one last gulp of liquor, but then my legs failed and I ended up spitting it all over my boobs.

"HAHAHAHA! WHOOPS!"

My girlfriend then attempted to help me up while gently caressing my boobs.

"Let is go tu sleep!"

We then stumble over to Boob's room and just for kick I then make us fall onto the fūton with me on top.

I just blacked out after that but not before feeling the blanket come over us.

I had a rather dreamless sleep although I think that's what happened when you get older.

We can get drunk but because nen users in general have a more efficient metabolism than normal people, so we can recover better. However when I opened my eyes, my head was pounding, I was thirsty, and I just wasn't in the mood to wake up.

I needed water, but I didn't want to get up. Boobs' felt so nice and smooth under me after all…

I made a decision…

Some word of at advice, if you ever get sake, Echigo Samurai, or any sort of alcohol on you; TAKE A BATH IMMEDIATELY!

It just gets rancid to the smell and all the the sweat from a night of getting rather kinky makes it worst.

I walk myself to the kitchen area, holding and rubbing my head, and pour myself some water. Although upon drinking the dryness didn't go away, I must have drunk four glasses when…

"Ohaaaaayōōōōō…"

I turn around to see my girlfriend looking all drowsy.

"Could I give you some…"

She then raised her hand to stop me, "Run a bath, I'll get the detox mixture ready."

I put the water pitcher back into the refrigerator and go into the bathroom to run the faucet with hot water. A minute later Boobs poured the mixture in.

When we went in, the water was nice to soak in and had a pleasing fragrance to it. Perfect for boobs that have been roughly played with while getting kinky. I look over at my girlfriend's boobs floating in the water, mine were floating too but an H cup is more impressive than an F cup. I couldn't stop staring.

"You don't mind, right?"

"Would I really say no after that whole night?"

"Could I feel them a little?"

"O-kay, I guess…"

I slowly reach out to Boobs to poke her right bosom a little and then just raise it up and let is fall back into the water. So nice, soft, and smooth not to mention in place. I wonder what sort of 'peak training' she does because they also were pretty heavy, not like in the realm where it's hard lift but where you start to notice.

"If you…let's just say if you never had met Sasuke in the first place then who would you get it on with?"

"I don't know, I mean to think about it I'd try to lead a life similar to how I am now but I'd try to teach more. May be see if my medicines can win me a Nobel Physicians' Prize…"

"You made the vaccine and several other medicines for almost any STD! You should be wearing it like a bling right now!"

"I only did that so any shinobi wouldn't have to worry about wearing condoms and such, I mean the fact that shinobi can die has a very high chance. Couldn't I do something to lower it a little?"

"It just seems ironic that you've only let shinobi get it and not everyone…

I had to ask her this…

"Say, isn't Cha-Cha over the age of consent now?"

"I understand that he is not going to always be my adorable monkey, but it's not like he first thing he's going to do is try to get it on. Beside he more concerns himself on his studies."

"Well let's think about the possible options of who could be attracted to him, we'll only limit it to his classmates since they might as well be the only connections he'll have so far."

"Well the most likely option would be that girl with Asuka."

I think for a moment, "I think Cha-Cha might try to avoid her because, well you know what she was doing in that picture."

"Another option would be Asuka herself…"

"Well they both lack experience in the realm of love, although I'm not exactly sure."

"To really tell you the truth the only real person that Cha-Cha is in love is me."

"Really?"

"Well it's more maternal child-parent love than anything else, I really think that's because he didn't know anyone else."

That definitely make sense, I mean I think Asuka would be the same as Cha-Cha in terms of love if she didn't meet that street monkey.

"Akira…"

Hmm?

I then see that my girlfriend make a more morose face.

"Can I show you something? Lest while we're in the tub together."

I nodded.

Boobs then started stroking her black hair with her right hand and then pulled away surprisingly a grey strand of hair. She's really getting older!

"When did you first get that?"

"Just before my birthday apparently, it was originally one hair but now it's five. I might end up becoming a wrinkly old monster like Sayuri-sensei."

"Don't say that, you do have over 40 years ahead before you really are as old as her. And doesn't being an effective nen user allow you longevity?"

"Yes that doesn't mean that we're immortal and that we can't age. Although can't you see how it's pointless it is to trying hooking up for a second kid, I reckon that 15 years' time or more my boobs will be sagging."

That definitely is the point of no return for kunoichi like us in terms of aging, we can still definitely train in attempt to maintain our strength but not exactly our appearance. But the least we can do is help for the next generation such as Cha-Cha, Asuka, and Katsuragi in directing them to becoming great shinobi themselves. They might even in the future surpass us.

You know I kinda envy them, they're teenagers now and have practically their whole lives ahead of them while we are just starting age. Boobs and I might end up living for 150 years but it's not like our bodies will keep up.

I've got to say, the detox mixture works really well! I definitely don't feel my hangover anymore.

"Say Boobs…"

"Hmm?"

"What did you put in this mixture? It might be good to use for if the Street Monkey gets a hangover."

She them smiled, "Pretty much things you can get a grocery store, peppermint oil, rosemary oil, eucalyptus oil, wasabi powder, baking soda, Epson salt; I just had the raw materials with me in my greenhouse, kitchen, and check-up room and mixed them up."

Wow! And I thought it would be made out of something very exotic.

"Say, does Katsuragi still live in your house?"

"She's actually a wild card, sometimes she sleeps in Asuka's room, sometimes she sleeps at Hanzō, other times I think she finds somewhere around the streets to sleep, probably some brothel, junkyard, or that subway station. Should I also mention that she eats like a pig! Seriously it's like when people are in the Sushi Shop during New Year's."

"I'll be rather glad to be teaching at Hanzō again, it really seems like this friend of Asuka's has not been accommodated. I think she might have ADHD, why didn't you take her to me or qt least look in a medical textbook about neuropsychiatric disorders."

"She kicked the doctor when I tried to get her a check-up! And Asuka really insisted that on letting Katsuragi be Katsuragi, even if she does things that could potentially harm her."

I sighed.

"I'll just go make mapo dofu for us now."

I then stand out of the bathtub and dried myself with one of the towels and wrapped it around me. It at least works as a make-shift apron.

I get the ingredients from around the kitchen and place them on the counter. I first poured the rice and water into the rice cooker and turned it on. I then minced up four negi and a piece of ginger that Boobs grew in her greenhouse. Then I cut two more negi in half lengthwise and then cut them crosswise into two cm pieces and put everything into separate bowls. I then prepared the sauce of chili bean paste, chicken broth, oyster sauce, mirin, and sugar. Then I mixed up some cornstarch and water and placed it along with the sauce and a bottle of goma abura by the stove. I then prepared the meal in a hot chūkanabe, but as everything was starting to fry...

"I know that your cooking is not mine…"

I turn around to see that Boobs had dressed up in a red chipao while I was making asagohan.

"smells good though."

"Um, thanks."

She then smiled, "You get dressed girl, I'll finish up for you."

"Nn"

"Also, could you check my IPhone? Cha-Cha might have called or texted me."

"Hai…"

I took Boobs' IPhone and took it with me into her room. I put on some panties, a bra, and then a pink T-shirt with a star on the chest area and shorts. I'll have to say Boobs, you seem to have a lot of different clothes but you only seem to wear chipaos. What's wrong?!

Better not think about that too much. I then look at her phone to see this text:

"HAHA! HAHA! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE! I've tried calling you 5 times and no answer! There's this muscular blonde girl with a monkey tail who felt my butt up and stated asking me loads of questions that I couldn't answer. I of course kicked her in the face, but it made her mad and attack me. Kiriya-sensei then decided to bring us outside to spar, I wouldn't say that I won but she just kept coming at me no matter how many times I tried pushing her away. I know I could have used my kusari gama or nen'i but I didn't want to seriously hurt her. Kiriya-sensei decided to instead end the spar as a draw and have me demonstrate my skill with the kusari gama on one of his big puppets, but did I go too far?! I ended up turning the puppet to a big pile of shredded scraps! After that Ms. Muscles started to try wrestling me out of my weapon! I had to tie her up. I feel bad that I caused her to get suspended, but for some reason she didn't seem to care. I don't know how react to this? I wish I had my DS with me! I'm currently getting ready to sleep in Kiriya-sensei's office with Hibari but what's going on the other side?! I hope Ms. Monkey doesn't sneak into my fūton with me!"

"BOOBS!"

"I have asagohan ready, just bring it in!"

I walk into the kitchen, "You're not going to believe what your son texted!"

I handed her the phone while I sit down to eat my gohan. "I guess that Echigo Samurai was bad idea."

"Don't get down about it. I mean we were treating ourselves and having a lot of fun."

"Yeah, but I should've been more responsible during the night."

I felt bad for her, I decided to just get up from behind her and hug my arms around her neck and cuddle her.

"It's not your fault."

Boobs then sighed, "Akira, how come you seem to act like we're married when you're around me?"

She had to ask, I better come out straight, "Because I don't exactly find myself interested in anyone else."

There was a silence.

"Perhaps I should explain, we've been really affectionate with each other and the Black Owl since around the middle of grade school, and it was fun. We even got to do some naughty things under our parent's noses, but then there came the time where he confessed to you, we did our brutal survival training and such, and you guys hooked up. You do remember why we had our first time, right?"

"We were watching some lesbian porn while my husband was out, and we decided to try out how it really felt like?"

"Well, also I think now is that I kinda wished to be a part of relationship you had. Although the Black Owl ended up catching us several times and it was nice of him to play match-maker with me and Ging Freecss, he was a really fun guy even though he was out a lot, I still missed you. Then Ryūichi came and you know what happened, although I still love him…"

"It doesn't feel the same, does it?"

"How did you guess?"

"Sasuke and I have worried about the same predicament. I guess I could try help out with that."

"Really?! Also, you not minding that I'm wearing your clothes, right?"

"Keep'em girl, they're cute on you and I don't think I'll ever wear it."

"Didn't I earlier say you should try breaking out of routine, I mean Cha-Cha's not around… Well you'll see him in school, but there's no reason to stick with exactly what's you're doing since he's going into the shinobi world. You have plenty of other clothes besides chipaos, why not try something else."

Boobs then made a playful face, "Why not tell me all about it while we're on the boat?"

She then tossed me a pair of flip-flops to put on.

Tōkyō

I sure had some cheap thrills during the night, after the old blowhard kicked me out of the Ninja Room I just crash at my lair (or as you know that subway station). I keep all sorts of things littered in there; dirty mags, porn DVDs, junk food, skateboards, spray paint cans, a nen-enforced punching bag that can handle my attacks, a jukebox, boombox, and plenty of joints to blaze, fuck I've even got the kind ya drink. I also gotten a beaten-up couch that I found in a junkyard, and some television, basketballs, Nintendo Switch, and DVD player that I stole (not like I worry or care about cops).

I then throw myself spread on the couch in nothing but my panties and listen to some Post Malon on my cans while looking at one of the mags nearby, that seems to cool myself. I mean, FUCK! That Pink Ass dude was strong but he didn't want to show it! I mean, could you at least give me a decent kick if I asked for it, I mean that boy is pretty much some dorky sissy for a shinobi. At least Ikaruga gave a more decent fight, although unlike him she was initially avoiding fighting me because that princess really thought she was better than me and everything.

It only took a couple of attacks to get her attacking me, why couldn't the same be done for him?

What I was doing did not help, so I took my panties off and changed the beat to something more to jack off to, I only got really pumped up as I stain the couch with myself. So I went over to the punching bag, naked, and started to beat the shit out of that. I mean, I lost to Ikaruga but she at least showed that she was strong. That's mostly the only reason I'm kicking around Hanzō, to have a gig to fight other strong opponents, AND WHAT DO I FUCKING GET BESIDES ASUKA? A princess, a pink baby, and now some No-fight dude! Also I'm here so I can get some good feel and I'll tell ya that Asuka's and Ikaruga's boobs are meant to be groped! Hibari's though are pretty small I think at a C cup but at least her butt and soft tummy are fun to play with. I need to feel Cha-Cha up more before I can decide on an opinion.

It really seems that only Asuka can really fight me, sure I might be stronger than her and mostly win mid difficultly, but she's at least someone I can rely on, she is my bestie and blood sister after all. But before her I had no one, my parents of course dumped me on the streets when I was a small kid, I even spent the first night in an old dumpster. I had to survive on my own through all sorts of things. I sure was hungry a lot, often wondering if I'd starve to death.

I'd often eat garbage, or pick pocket, or steal to be able to fill my tummy. I mean, I've probably had it the worse out of everyone and I don't think they could understand. Why I want to become the strongest, so I have the strength to show everyone that I'm not a piece of shit!

So far I pretty much ranked #1 in terms of raw physical strength but I don't think I could exactly beat Ikaruga, yet, and I'd be destroyed in a serious fight with Cha-Cha. It's weird nickname, like are you supposed to dance to it?

Beating the punching bag was getting boring so I put my panties back on and then slap on a red tube top, hot pants, fishnet stockings, sneakers, and a black leather jacket on, and skate around the block to shoot some hoops. Asuka and I used to play against each other at that court, we still sometimes do but she really seems to focus a lot more of her time on training. Which isn't a bad thing but that's like suddenly saying you're going to stick your nose in a book for all of the time!

I not really that smart when it comes to shit about math, history, or writing, not to mention that I can barely read hiragana. The streets and fighting is where I'm more able to show my smarts, after all I was bred here and learned how to survive here.

Now of course shooting hoops was getting boring as fuck. I mean no one is playing with me after all.

I brought some spray paint along so I decided to take my jacket off and graffiti the walls along the walls while listening to Bestie Boys.

I basically painted a scene where the Monkey Queen (me in my shinobi combat outfit) is the invincible warrior of the universe. Many try to challenge her but always fail including Ikaruga, Chuck Norris, the Incredible Hulk, Zero, Rockman X, Luke Skywalker, Amaterasu, Naruto, Vegeta, Goku, Wukong, Darth Sidious, Darth Vader, Yoda, Bill Cipher, and of course the Black Owl.

You've probably heard the term Black Owl a couple of times already, well he's number three in the top nen users, and heralded as genius assassin among shinobi, hell I've even heard he was even stronger than Asuka's jīchan; and 11 years ago, he just disappeared.

To everyone else he's nothing but a bunch of rumors and probably never existed, to me, he's my one-way ticket to becoming the strongest kunoichi and Kagura ever, and probably the next Banksy in the meantime. I just don't know how the fuck to find him.

When I started to finish up, I look on my IPhone to see, IT'S 1 JI 45 FUN! I also see that my top and some of my body was covered in paint.

I was like, Fuck it! It was worth it! I'll probably catch some Zs in the alleyway across the street.

After I'm done I do just that, I even lit myself a joint to help me get to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I think I was a little stoned because I kinda wanted to sleep more, until I saw that it was 7 ji 30 bun. Even though I'm suspended, might be fun to break into class.

I slipped off my clothes for a moment to pump myself up with a large vibrating cock that I also had in my jacket while also pumping my boobs, when I finish, I do my normal warm-up routine of 900 consecutive push-ups, sit ups, one handed stand push-ups, and squats. Then I skate to the edge of Tōkyō at the harbor to run three whole laps around the city with my skateboard at hand. I even grabbed myself a zakuro on the way, I normally eat them like apples. They're basically bitter and tough as fuck with the skin but I don't mind the taste. I guess it kinda suits me.

After that's said and done, I then run all the way to the back gate, only, there was an issue.

THE BLOWHARD FUCKING HAD ROBOTS AND PUPPETS THERE TO KEEP ME OUT!

Well, I can always go for a back-school brawl as part of my warm-up!

One Hour later

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"Going to class…I mean what the fuck?"

"Kiriya-sensei placed all of his puppets to block you, you couldn't…"

I then made a very dissful smirk towards her.

"Wait…you…?"

"What did you think I was doing for the last hour? It was fun!"

Ikaruga then face slapped herself mumbling what I think is, "I'm so glad that we are getting another teacher."

New Teacher? Who?

"Anyway, there's something I need to ask you?"

"What?"

The princess then walked me over to the television an turned on a news channel.

The headline said, 'BANKSY STRIKES AGAIN?!"

And above it was footage of people, ADMIRING MY MURAL?!

I felt a smile coming on, couldn't help but fall over and laugh in a naughty matter.

"So you did make that!"

"What the fuck's wrong with my art?"

I then throw some gum in my mouth.

"You are supposed to be a good kunoichi, that means no doing rather insolent acts such as graffiti. Should I mention that you are late despite being suspended, you are out of uniform, what you are wearing can count as immodest, you smell, and you are covered in paint. I swear, you will never become a proper kunoichi!"

I snap my gum at her, "When did I ever say I wanted to be a 'proper kunoichi'? And what exactly is 'a proper kunoichi' anyway?"

OOOoooo! Bet that pissed her off!

"Look, just go put your uniform on!"

"Bitch please!"

I then stood up and got my face up to her's and made a very smug expression with it.

"I follow my own rules, you'd have to kill me to make me stop!"

"It's pointless of me to do that, and don't you know how hard it is to bear…"

I then whipped out a spray can and squirted the contents all over her.

Don't worry, it's silly string not spray paint. But either way, THE BITCH GOT OWNED! And she deserved it!

Could laugh at her but I decide to just keep my smug smile on to keep the point. I mean the bitch was screaming and yelling "GET THIS STUFF OFF ME!" while running around with room.

"Serves you right!"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!"

I turn to see Blowhard-sensei with Pink Baby, and Mr. Ass following behind.

Ikaruga then stops in front of the Blowhard, "Sumimasen! I couldn't keep Katsuragi-san from acting insolent and behave! She has demolished your puppets upon coming here! You have to punish me!"

"Īe, it is not your fault. I guess that Katsuragi-kun was blowing off some steam."

You tell her…

"However…!"

WHAT?!

"That does not forgive the fact that you have created for us a clean up job! AND PLEASE PUT YOUR UNIFORM ON!"

"Lost it," I snidely remarked

"PLEASE PUT ON A UNIFORM!"

"NOOO!"

I then feel my bestie's warm arms around my waist.

"Katsu-nē is perfect the way she is! I can't see better person she can be!"

WAY TO GO! How do you take that Blowhard?!

"Asuka-chan, I know that you have a love for Katsuragi-kun and wish to be her companion, but she has me on the last straw. She frequently shirks my classes, she easily gets distracted or 'spaces out' and ignores any lessons, does not do any of the homework I try to give her, and even if she _does_ do it, it ends up all rushed, messy, and has too many errors to pass. The same could be said about her test taking."

"Kiriya-sensei,…"

She lets go of me, "I'm sure that if she just stays around me more to watch out for her and I help out with her studies, I'll sure she'll make it."

"I compliment your willingness to help out, but you told me that last year and Katsuragi-kun only got as high as a C in the class."

"But…!"

He stopped Asuka, "Don't worry, we're getting another teacher. She had experience with girls like Katsuragi-kun and also Hibari-chan. She will be…"

-BAAM-

"OHAYOU!"

In the slideway of the shoji, there was a very big woman in a red chipao! She had raven black hair that was tied in a bun but she still had her hair coming down on the sides, purple eyes, peach skin with a slight tan to it, and her boobs were honking bigger than mine! Along with her chipao she wore purple pants, armbands, shoes, white socks, and a red sash.

"HAHA!"

Wait…so that's Cha-Cha MOTHER?! THEY DON'T LOOK A LIKE!

Mrs. Chipao then went over to Cha-Cha to give him a big hug, "I missed you baby!"

-SMACK- -SMACK- -SMACK-

She was kissing him?

Is that, what love from a mother is supposed to be like? Like I fucking know or care?! My Haha dumped me on to the streets! Although looking back on my life, it was really shitty for me! I could help but scowl in envy and fury on seeing how much affection he was getting. My fists were clenching and shaking.

I just wanted to rip I'm not Hibari out of his mother's arms and give him a piece of my mind! Like rip his hair out! Break his nose! Stick my fist up his ass! Turn his eyes to mush! And then see if his oh so dear haha is still willing to give her affections then.

And I was about to try to do that when…

"Chifusa-san, I know you love your son and all, but we have a class to get through."

She let go of Mr. Ass, "Oh, sumimasen, I couldn't help myself."

She cleared her throat,

"Ohayō everyone! My name is Sonsaku Chifusa, but you can refer to me as Chi-Chi-sensei! And I'd like to say, you're all so adorable!"

Chi-Chi? Like as in boobs? Either this mom here is a responsible parent or a total boob herself.

"We're going to have fun together, and there is one thing for class that we're going to do first."

She then moved the table from the ninja pit, took out a scroll from her dress and make a couple of hand signs with it and slammed in onto the floor.

Smoke then came out of it…

Did the crazy bitch summon something to the Ninja Room?! What is it?

A weapon?

A yōkai?

PLEASE DON'T BE A GEOMETRY TEST!

Only what appeared out the smoke was…

A medical exam table?

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A CHECK-UP!"

I just fell down in shock. I mean…

A CHECK-UP! THIS ISN'T A FUCKING DOCTOR'S OFFICE!

AND I HATE SEEING THE DOCTOR! THEY PRICK YOUR FINGER AFTER ALL AND LOOK AT YOU IN RATHER UNCOMFORTABLE WAYS!

"Chotto matte," I heard the princess, "As much as my family trusts you, Sonsaku-hakase, are you licensed to do this?"

Boobs-sensei then pulled out a medical license and teaching license, "Didn't I say you can refer to me as Chi-Chi-sensei?"

She then put the licenses away and pulled out a white board and started writing on it, "I know some of you may be confused as to why it's not really training, but reality a heathy ninja is a powerful ninja! And nen has its basis in medicine, so this can help me in personalizing how each of your training. And also it'll be a rather nice and intimate way for me to get to know all of you."

"But Haha, didn't you give me a check-up last month?"

"That's why you're going last honey."

"What's a check-up?"

Really now Pimples! You don't know!?

"Really now? Better put you on second."

"Matte, then who's first?"

"See for yourself…"

She turned the whiteboard over and this is what I see…

 **1.** **葛城**

 **2.** **雲雀**

 **3.** **飛鳥**

 **4.** **斑鳩**

 **5.** **炒飯**

I'M FIRST! I only know a couple of kanji, and it includes my name! And what the fuck?!

I'M NOT JUST GOING TO TREMBLE IN ANGER ANYMORE!

It's time to play 'Kick the Doctor'!

"RRAAAARRR!"

I run up the Boobs-sensei and attempt a roundhouse kick at her. But she dodged and then with two fingers pressed my shoulder to the floor, and HOLY SHIT SHE'S NO JOKE! I could only try to wriggle out of the pressure of her fingers.

Is she going to dislodge my joint?! Her fingers feel like an anvil on my shoulder!

"I'm only doing this to help you…"

Huh? Help me, she can't be serious.

I make a rather prideful expression to her, "EshishishishishishashahsahshashaSHAAAAA! Bitch, I'm beyond help!"

She just breathes in and out, "Do you or do you not want to be a kunoichi?"

"Kunoichi? I'm just in this gig to become number one! It's just that prissy assholes like Ikaruga and Kiriya just can't get enough of try to make me 'proper'."

"Look a friend of mine told me about you, and I'm really showing my concern for you here. Kiriya-san's methods don't seem to work for you so I'm stepping in. I can help you, but only if you can let me."

"What makes you say that you know?"

She then got up close to my ear and whispered, "Cha-Cha had Asperger's. Let that sink in."

Asperger's? What the fuck is that?!

She let me go.

"Okay everyone here's how this is going to work. I'll call your name then I will close this sound-proof curtain around the depression to examine all of you one at a time. Although for first order of business, I need everyone to strip down to their underwear, okay?"

This might not be so bad after all, might as well wait on my tube until I'm in the curtain for the 'Big Reveal'.

I took a good look at what everyone was wearing. Beachball (Asuka) was wearing under her kusari katabiri a set of green checkered panties, Pimples was wearing pink bloomers with bunnies on them, Princess was wearing a sarashi and fundoshi under her kusari katabira, and No-Fight was wearing purple trunks with monkeys on them.

No-Fight and Pimples had some pretty silly choices for underwear, although in the abs department…

DAMN CHAHAN! Your really have the muscles to prove your strength. I think only I top him, although Princess's and Beachball's are also nice.

"Katsuragi, could you please come up…"

Alright, I'll play your game bitch. It's not like you _really_ can "help me".

"…although could you bring your jacket along?"

I guess that I can, have no fucking idea why she wants it.

However, once I sat down on the exam table, I was soon to find out…

"HEY THAT'S MY STUFF YOU'RE SHAKING OUT!"

"I can't help you if I don't know you!"

She then threw it over the curtain. "Aha! Exhibit A!"

The first thing she grabbed was…

MY BLACK DILDO!

"Figured that you were masturbating earlier in the day, I smelled it when I pinned you down."

"SO WHAT?! I do it mostly to wake myself up! And I've heard that breast play makes them bigger and prevents cancer!"

"I do know that; it's not like they have nothing in those medical research articles and reports. I sometimes massage my boobs for that reason."

REALLY?!

"Although it still stands to reason that you're using a device that is not meant for reckless minors. And I've even read that these have gotten stuck in girls' and women's' vaginas. Now onto Exhibit B!"

She puts it down and grabs, "How often do you use these?"

"Just when I'm in an artsy mood, I like to spray whatever pops into my mind and roll with it."

She then smiles to take out her iPhone and I see on there, MY MONKEY QUEEN MURAL!

"I was passing by and it looked so pretty…"

Wait…

SOMEONE LIKES MY ART?!

"You'll have to thank me, I used my status as a Saijōnin to convince nearby authorities to not get rid of it but try to preserve..."

Right there I squeezed Doctor Boobs as hard as I could! Someone likes my art! SOMEONE LIKE MY ART!

And after all of this time of it being hated by the likes of Ikaruga, Kiriya, and such!

"Okay, I can tell that you're really happy right now! But could you like go for a second? There is more that needs to be said…"

Okay, what?

"Even though you're a great artist indeed, vandalism is still vandalism…"

WHAT?!

"Now I'll let this slide for now, but there should be an alternative to simply despoiling public property. Like maybe a canvas."

CANVAS?!

"FUCK NO! I paint too big for fucking small canvases! Why not get me some buildings to graffiti on?!"

She sighed, "Moving on…"

She then instead of going to the pile, she reached towards my neck and…

"MY CANS…!"

"Exhibit C! What kind of music do you listen to?"

Uhh? "Just what ever I hear on the street…"

I then see her just ditching the conversation and taking out the cartridge from my cans and then putting in some whatchamacallit that connected to her iPhone.

"I see that you have quite selection here. Most of these look to be in Eigo, and vary from the 70's to current day. Not to mention there are multiple artists like Beastie Boys, Post Malone, Snoop Dogg, Jay-Z, 2Pac, Blue Swede, Eminem, Nas, Parliament, Jam project, Flow, and a couple of porn artists."

What can I say? I'm a gal of many tastes.

"Can I tell you that I also listen to some of these artists too. Although did you hack to get these?"

"Only some of them…"

"Cha-Cha knows how to hack too, and I'm sure your own hacking skills can come in handy if applied properly."

She put my cans down on the table with the cartridge in then grabbed, "Exhibit D! This is one of my biggest concerns for you, taima can kill and last time I checked it's strictly illegal to have possession of it, though I use it too but for medicinal purposes when treating my patients."

"SO WHAT?! I'm the strongest enhancer in the class! No cops gonna put me in the big house! Not to mention they do bring on a good side when I'm not using my nen."

"That's why I'm going to help you, I didn't smoke taima when I was your age but I did some questionable things. I definitely have grown a long way from that, and I feel you can too."

Help me grow? "Eshishishishishishishi…. You don't know what you're fucking talking about! I'm better off dead than being 'helped', after all…"

I grab the bottom of my tube and throw it over for 'THE BIG REVEAL!'

"I HAVE MY GUNS!"

I then playfully grope them while smiling like a smug naked diva on her throne. I felt real good, after all I'm dominating in terms of attitude.

"Exhibit E and Exhibit A again! I've heard your quite a sexual harasser on the street and have at times hung out at brothels."

"I only go there if I have enough money on me from pit pocketing. Though what's exhibit E?"

She holds up a zakuro that I…

SSHHHHHIIIIIIITT!

She must have grabbed it when I threw my tube over. "Where did you get this?"

"Grabbed it from some dude selling them, I even ate one on the way here."

She then sighed, "You know what, since you're topless and might have an STD let's start the physical."

"ARE GOING TO FUCKING PRICK ME!"

"Any bloodwork to discuss with me will be done later, now please get on the scale."

She then directed me to a rather old scale that looked like the ones you saw in old movies.

"Please get on…"

I do as she says, she then plays with the masses on the scale to get my mass, "95 kg, and for your height…"

She then lifted a metal bar from the scale and gentle lowered it to the top of my skull, "165 cm, and for the other measurements…"

She then took out a tape measure and gently wrapped it around my boobs and back, then my waist, and my hips, "95 cm, 67 cm, and 90 cm."

She then writes it all down on her clipboard.

I think it's time for me now to get back on the exam table.

"Now for your blood pressure and pulse."

She then pulled out, more doohickeys from up her dress (where the fuck does she keep all of that?).

Some sort of pump, something with a funnel on it, and what I think is a stethoscope…

Doctor Boobs hung the stethoscope around neck.

She wrapped some sort of cloth bag around my upper left arm and started pumping air into it while placing her fingers on my wrist.

I felt the pressure of the air squeeze my arm, it wasn't anything like anvil fingers but I felt it. She paid close attention to the gauge and released the pressure little by little.

She then wrote on the clipboard more, "Your blood pressure seems fine, but it's close to being unhealthy."

She took the thing with a funnel and looked into my ears through it, "No feathers in your ear, right?"

"And what if I did?"

She then inhaled and then blew into, WHAO!

That was a rush for my ear, I could hear Dr. Boobs giggling.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"What kinda doctor are you anyway?"

"A private pediatric physician, Ph.D. in fact, I just like to play around and dote on my patients. Especially if they're really cute!"

SO SHE'S A FUCKING KID DOCTOR! No wonder…

"I'm also a Ph.D. child psychologist, in which speaking of I think you might have a certain mental condition but I just need to perform this check-up to confirm."

Mental Condition? WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?!

"By the way…"

She then puts the earpieces of her stethoscope into her ears and pressed the cold circular metal thing on my left boob.

"Could you tell me about your parents?"

"LIKE FUCK I KNOW! They threw me out on the streets when I was 4…"

She suddenly, hugged me?!

"You poor thing!"

You know I gotta say, she does know how to hug.

She then writes something else down and then moved the stethoscope to my back, "Now I want you to breath in and out for me, but be sure to do it slowly and deeply."

I do as she says, she moved the stethoscope around but at the same time always stopping to listen to something, she also did the same for around my boobs, chest, neck, and lower abdomen.

"Okay now I want you to do 15 jumping jacks."

"How about I do 60 one-armed standing push-ups instead?!"

I do what I said, and let me tell you, my boobs were all over the place!

"Okay, not we're over that excitement I'll listen to your heart and breathing again."

So that's what she's doing. After that's all said and done, she then feels my neck up and then places both hands on each side, "Swallow for me…"

I do as she says, Dr. Boobs then wrote some more on her clipboard. She then breathed on the round thing of her stethoscope.

"Now, Monkey, please lie for down me."

Monkey? No one's really called me that before.

She then pressed the stethoscope into my tummy, and moved it around.

It kinda tickled, I couldn't stop twitching.

"Uh-Oh…"

I see that Dr. Boobs is making a goofy grin and giggling, "Should we skip to the reflex test?"

No…!

NO…!

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NNOOOOO!

FUUUUUUCK DON'T DO IT!

But she didn't listen, she started to dig her fingers into my tummy and I was in hysterics and squirming, she soon moved all around my body tickling me silly.

I think I know now of how Cha-Cha is so weird.

"Now to finish it all off you naughty naughty little monkey!"

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!

I could feel my bellybutton being teasingly circled by Dr. Boobs' finger, as it got closer and closer I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. That was my worse spot and also my favorite part of my body, well besides my boobs.

PLEASE!

KEEP OUT OF MY BEAUTYHOLE YOU CRAZY BITCH!

But then she plunged her finger into my beauty hole and…

It killed me. I just had no control over myself, I was only cackling, bucking, squirming, mewling, screaming, tears were streaming down my face and I had also wet my panties as I felt hot inside feeling nothing but pleasure from my head to my toes.

When Dr. Boobs was done, I just plopped dead on the table, letting out drunken giggles and smiling from ear to ear from the experience of my knot being molested by a woman probably around Kiriya's age. Well, at least she was nice enough to take my panties off and clean me up. "You sure are one hairy monkey!"

She then wrapped me in a warm and snuggly blanket, "You seem too tired to continue, how about we finish up when you wake up? Okay?"

I just nod slowly as I close my eyes and start to dose off to sleep, although I felt Dr. Boobs gently pick me up and carry me.

You know, I'm now kinda starting to wish that she's my mom. It would at least be better to have someone to come to who would at least not dump ya on the street than living alone on the street.


	5. Lovable and Delicate Chahan and Hibari

**Lovable and Delicate Chahan and Hibari**

Near the end of Ikaruga's turn when Chi-Chi was using the stethoscope

"Even though I definitely can revere your abilities as being the world strongest enhancer, and kunoichi Sonsaku-Hakase, I can not help but question your capabilities as a trained physician."

"Chi-Chi-sensei!"

"Well it still does not consider the fact that you have tickled your three previous patients to exhaustion and played with them during their screenings. And also, you were rhapsodizing over one of them and one of them is currently naked."

"But aren't I giving you the 'serious' check-up Squid?"

"Squid?"

"Your name is a bit of a tongue twister, but since the first part of your name 'Ika' means squid, that's what I've decided to call you."

"But it does not really mean that."

"I know but I find it just a cute thing to do for students you know, I find it at least helpful in creating relationships between the teacher and students."

"Please refer to me as Ikaruga-san no matter what! And I will always refer to you as Sonsaku-Hakase!"

"Cheez, calm down."

"So back onto topic, I really do question your procedures because it does not exactly conform to the ways of either kunoichi, much less any doctor."

"Mind if I can ask how come you're always stressing about what it means to be a 'kunoichi'?"

"Because I, Hōōzan Ikaruga, was raised to be the proper heir of the Hōō Conglomerate."

"Yes I understand that you carry the honor and pride of the Hōō Conglomerate, but everyone else doesn't."

"That does not mean that as the representative and fourth year of Hanzō I should at least be concerned for them."

"Did you ever think to try to talk to them personally?"

"Pardon…"

"Monkey or the one you call Katsuragi, was really gushing when I told that her artwork was rather pretty. What about what you said?"

"Her artwork? It is nothing more than an injustice that only in the end defiles public property and should be…"

"Now that's the problem we're dealing with, even though you're leader you're trying to suppress them over helping them."

"I am only trying to be a disciplinary leader and example for my classmates."

"Yes but you know, while your classmates are kunoichi, and well one shinobi; you still have to take into account that they're also still children. I mean Chāhan and Hibari-tan are 14, Asuka is 15, and Katsuragi is 16. And since they are still young and should savor that as long as they can to have fun."

"But they have yet to experience battle, they might end up getting scars. Did you ever hear the proverb 'Play with fire, you get burned?' When that's what a lot of youth seem to do, I'm trying to not have that happen with my classmates."

Suddenly there was a dead silence as Sonsaku-Hakase's expression became colder and more serious, I could feel it in the air.

"Sonsaku-Hakase, is there something wrong?"

She then inhaled and exhaled, "Īe, it's just that I've had experience with that proverb and I prefer not to look upon that."

So you say? I guess that even the great Sonsaku-hakase had her troubles when she was young. Although throughout my time as the heir I have always tried to uphold the proverb to exercise caution in the face of battle and preforming my duties as a kunoichi.

"Well now all I need is a sample of your blood."

Using my right canine, bite my thumb down hard and twist while aiming for the tiny bit of flesh at the center so that the penetration can focus on small area. Once I tasted blood, I held my thumb out to Sonsaku-Hakase and she collected it in a small container and then bandaged my thumb.

"Well, even though I have yet to examine the blood sample, you're healthy as a horse."

"Arigatōgozaimasu," I said as I bowed

"Īe, although by the way, after I'm done with Cha-Cha's check-up, could we talk some more over a picnic? Even though we may have converging viewpoints, it's at least interesting to discuss them. Unlike with the other students I feel like I'm able to have a mature conversation instead of acting like a parent to their kid. Although the next one up is my kid."

I chuckle a little on that note, "That would me lovely."

"You can do whatever you want till then, I'll just be in my office, maybe we can go somewhere nice. Kitanomaru-en is nearby, why not there?"

"Hai!"

I then leave the curtain and put my kusari katabira and uniform on.

Later out in the Courtyard

"Kote!"

The sword's tip paints a straight line of silver.

The sword I wield is a blade of superlative quality, an heirloom passed down in my family named Hien: the Flying Swallow. I bear the weight of its long history.

I return Hien to its sheath and let out a breath. I feel that my swing is turning lackluster. My endless training is beginning to tire me.

As a jōnin, I can't afford to cut corners when dealing with enemies. However, pushing myself when I am not at my best will avail me nothing…

Indeed, it will only cause harm.

I return to the Ninja Room and check on Sonsaku-hakase's progress on Chāhan-kun's physical screening, I see that she is palpating Chāhan-kun's abdomen.

"Almost done, just be patient."

I close the curtain and quietly sit. I focus on settling my thoughts and breathing, then see to maintaining Hien.

I lay Hien down and bow before it, then undo the rivet on the hilt itself. I use paper and wipe the blade of oil and dirt a dozen times, from the metal collar at the hilt to the very tip. The proper care of a nodachi is an act of respect for one's ancestors, as well as a means of sharpening the mind. It is a rhythmic form of repetition that must be done with exquisite care no matter how tired one may be.

As I finish, I see Chāhan-kun leave the from his screening and put his on kusari katabira and uniform on. He goes towards the shoji and opens up

-POOF-

The curtain and exam table then disappear to Nījima and I only see Sonsaku-hakase standing in the depression before me.

"I guess I better start warming up the water."

I follow Sonsaku-hakase to the kitchen area.

"Mom, could I please have my DS back?!"

Sonsaku-hakase poured filled the water, "What did I say?"

"Not for a week."

"You know if you're bored you can join us."

I saw Chāhan-kun make a nervous face, "I'll just read my Physic textbook here."

"Come on! Do you or do you not want to make friends? And Squid…"

"IKARUGA-SAN!"

"Okay fine! Ikaruga-san is only three years and five months older than you, and I should at least say is more mature than the other classmates."

"But she's an ojōsan, and we're just farmers."

"Pardon me, but he does not have to accompany us, so why are you pressuring him?"

"I did suggest to try to get to know your classmates better, why not start with Chāhan?"

"Well…"

"You like jasmine cha, right honey bunny? I also have fruit, daifuku, and dango with me. And anyway, I really that it would be good idea that you try to socialize over just reading those textbooks or playing on that DS?"

He then looked to the roof and groaned, "Alright, I guess I can take the textbook with me."

Chāhan-kun then comes over to me, "It will be a pleasure to have cha with you Ikaruga-ojōsan

Kitanomaru-en

As we are getting settled down, I decide to observe how studious Chāhan-kun is. He is serious about his studies in advanced Physics with how he is not letting anything else distract him. And he is even studying it at 14 already? I only got around to studying Butsuri during my second year.

"Cha-Cha!"

-PAT!

-PAT!

Chāhan-kun then comes in accord to Sonsaku-hakase's command. He lays the textbook on the mat.

She then lays out nashi, ume, daifuku, zakuro, ichigo, dango, yuzu, and ringo on the mat.

"Itadakimasu!"

As I drink my tea, I observe how Chāhan-kun eats. He probably has some of the best manners that I have ever seen as he takes his time eating while always being aware of where he bites. He does not stuff his face or mouth like either Katsuragi-san, or Hibari-chan but instead eats only as much as his mouth is able to hold and swallows it while always keeping his mouth closed. And between each bite he reads a part of his textbook, it really shows just how studious he is.

"Sonsaku-hakase, when did you teach Chāhan-kun to be so polite? He knows how to talk to women like me and he has excellent eating manners."

"Kinda did it around the clock of his training, as a shinobi his would be meeting possibly many people. Although, as you've seen with Asuka-chan he struggles with more casual conversation."

"And I dare say Chāhan is rather handsome, he takes the resemblance of his father."

"Um… Īe!"

"Sweetie, please be more polite."

"Uh…Dōmoarigatogozaimasu?"

"Actually I personally think he looks more like me."

Really you say? Well when you compare the two they have almost the same facial features and hands although Chāhan-kun's hand appear to be more robust than Sonsaku-hakase's. I have talked a lot to Sonsaku-hakase, I think I will attempt at talking or at least interacting to Chāhan-kun.

"Chāhan-kun…"

He squeaks.

"Could I look at your textbook please?"

"Um okay…"

He puts a bookmark on his current page and hands the Physics textbook to me. From flipping through the pages I could tell that the material is what I think New York-jin would consider AP Pysics B. I'm currently studying the subject too and I can not help but have a smile on my face of how much of a prodigy Chāhan-kun is. The usage of a kusari gama requires a tremendous amount of effort and skill, and reading textbooks like this one should help out in the understanding of how to operate it.

"Mind if I can ask, what made you decide on using a kusari gama over any other weapon? Sonsaku-hakase here has made me aware that you are also a proficient kendō practitioner like I am, and your father used wakizashi or tantō."

He then stops for a moment to put the dango he had in his hand and then holds his hand up to his face and stares at it with an almost grim expression.

"Chāhan-kun, is there something wrong?"

"No worries, it is just that your question is very personal to Cha-Cha. He just may need time to think."

He continues staring at his left hand which then starts trembling, "It's because…" he clenches his fist, "I'm an assassin."

"Assassin you say," I sip my cha, "You know among the ranks of shinobi assassins are considered to be some of the most formidable and respected. Although what is there to be ashamed about?"

"It's because I don't really like to kill, although my Dad was an assassin and from reading scrolls about shinobi history I only saw them as being the epitome of a shinobi. And therefore I read many of my Dad's scrolls on assassination and such and attempted at applying the scrolls' teachings to myself. I've experimented with dozens of weapons on my Mom's puppets to see which one was best suited for me in terms of ansatsupō, but I ended up having to forge my own weapon to have it match my preferences."

So he did not find how a normal kusari gama to be substantial, although…

"Mind if I can see your kusari gama?"

He then flicked his wrist into his shirt and pulled what appeared to be a large spike attached to a chain. He then pulled more of the chain out and handed it to me.

I felt the cool chains run between my fingers as it shone in the sunlight, it was noticeably heavy but not heavy enough to be unusable. There is not that much friction in the chain except when holding which should help the user control it. I then use Ten where I meditate until there is a tingle in my spinal column and allow it to flow to the rest of my body on then onto the chain. I tug it with both of my fingers, I can say that this chain is very durable indeed. If I were to caught in this chain by someone like Chāhan-kun, I possibly would not be able to free myself.

Chāhan of course is already a proficient fighter in his own right considering that he could out skill Katsuragi-san and demolish one of Kiriya-sensei's best automaton. I have seen Sonsaku-hakase fight and to compare speeds of Chāhan-kun and Sonsaku-hakase side by side Chāhan is about 2/125th as fast as her, not that is a bad thing. That is a speed that would give even me trouble, not that I would not be able to keep up though. I would say we are comparable, though that basically makes Chāhan-kun faster than the rest of his classmates.

I go down the chain to feel the spike of the kusari gama, it is heaviest part of the weapon. It fits right in the palm of my hand and yet it requires mid effort to hold. I scratch the point to the tip of my index finger, if was indeed very sharp as I could see a drop of my blood coming out. I think I can see now why Chāhan-kun would prefer this weight of the kusari gama, not only is it more decorative but it also can be an effective piercing and projectile weapon with Chāhan-kun's speeds. And the length of the chain should give Chāhan-kun an excellent range advantage.

A kusari gama of this quality could only be rivaled by the quality of Hien. Although there was something, I needed to ask him, even though he is so young.

"You know, Chāhan. There is a question amongst all shinobi alike."

He squeaks, "Nanda?"

"Are you prepared to kill?"

There was dead silence, as we stopped eating, the atmosphere around Chāhan-kun became grim and cold. I try to keep my composure.

"You have said that you do not like to kill, perhaps you can explain from that."

He grabs his left upper arm with his right hand and squeezes it very hard. He is also making a rather grave face.

"In all honesty, I don't know. The only people I've sparred with are Mom or her puppets, I know that when puppets break, they can be fixed, and with my Mom she's very strong so my attacks would not affect her too much. But in truth with people, when they break…"

He starts whimpering, I also see tears coming out.

"THEY CAN'T REALLY BE FIXED!"

He goes over to Sonsaku-hakase and nuzzles up to her while crying, the panicked Sonsaku-hakese though hugs him really tight while caressing him and saying, "It's okay, it's okay, Mommy's here…"

I felt guilt about this, I did not mean to make Chāhan-kun cry so profusely.

I bow to the two.

"Sumimasen Sonsaku-hakase! I did not mean for Chāhan-kun to get upset."

"Īe, it's not your fault. It's just that Cha-Cha still has bad memories of seeing my husband coughing up blood."

Must be referring to when the Black Owl died 11 years ago when he contracted cardiac cancer. Something that not even Sonsaku-hakase's medicine could treat.

He was my first trainer when I became the heiress of the Hōō Conglomerate.

You know when I think of my family, my thoughts invariably drift to my older brother. He is studying business management, following the footsteps of Otōsama. In truth, however, we wished to become shinobi like Chāhan-kun.

Although when I see how Sonsaku-hakase's flesh and blood and herself are together as true loving mother and son, I can not help but let my eyes well up before them.

"Squid…"

Hmm?

"Is there something wrong?"

"Īe"

I notice that Chāhan-kun had calmed down, "You feel better?"

He whimpers, "Could I cuddle more?"

"You can cuddle with me!"

He squeaks and I just come over. Sonsaku-hakase hands him over to my arms and I gently place his head on my lap. I stroke my fingers through his head of beautiful fuchsia colored hair. It flowed nice and soft. It was a lot like my own hair but defied gravity like the Black Owl's. Hidden under his luscious crown of hair, I noticed he had a widow's peak. A pleasant and peaceful smile comes across his face as he starts to nestle against my muscular abdomen.

He seemed so, harmless…

It would be impossible to assume he was trained as an assassin or even a deadly shinobi at all.

To tell the truth on my answer of 'Are you prepared to kill?' well I will not answer if by now I have killed but I will say that I am like Chāhan-kun to an extent. Although I had been steeling myself in my training for if that moment were to occur, I have read scrolls of ancient shinobi battles where immense amounts of gore were present. I would imagine that the Black Owl for having much subversive work have faced that scenario. Although at the end of the day, I always feel uncertain; but if I were come to the point where I had no choice but to kill, I hope that it would not be either someone who is innocent or someone like Chāhan-kun.-CHUU!

I gently kiss his forehead. You know, I think it would be lovely if he were also my brother.

"AWW! That's so cute! I'll get a picture, stay still…"

Sonsaku-hakase then took her iPhone out and went in front of us and took the picture.

"Mind if I can ask Ikaruga-san…"

Hmm?

"It's just that from our conversation earlier you seem to dislike Monkey, if that's the case, then why are you so willing to endure her so much?"

I think for a moment to reflect, that question had not crossed my mind although there is one thing I could say.

"That is not the case at all!"

I will try recall the events where I met her and Asuka-san.

I met Katsuragi-san at the back gate of the school, Kiriya-sensei had allowed me one week off from school so I can train while Asuka-san and Katsuragi-san get used to attending Hanzō National Academy. I was just walking to the gate however…

"Eshishishishishishi! I bet you think you're _so_ on top of fucking everything, aren't you?"

There was a blonde girl with a monkey tail standing in the way with an arrogant smile on her face. Unlike my uniform, which was worn properly, she had her shirt only buttoned half-way up with the sleeves torn off and her skirt was cut sort that you could almost see her undergarment. She looked like a delinquent so I tried ignore her and get by, however…

"U-uh!"

I move to the other side, "Nope, no entry!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The school put in a new rule, you know what it is?" she flips her finger at me, "No princess bitches allowed!"

This person was possibly the most hubristic and indecent I have ever met, "I am sorry if you have a displeasure in me but I have to get to class. So if you could please…"

"Nu-uh!"

"You do know that your actions could lead to suspension."

"Like I care! That's actually the fucking last thing on my mind! That means a vacay for me!"

This girl may or may not be a kunoichi if she knows of my status as ojōsama, although fighting her would be pointless. Hopefully, considering that we are both students of the same school, I could reason with her.

"Why are you blocking the way?"

"Because," she then simpers in a supercilious manner while pointing her thumb at herself, "I'm at the top while you," she turns her finger, "deserve to be at the bottom!"

"Can not quite understand what you are getting at here."

"Well I'm only here to make it to the top and you're in my way," she got up to my face, "So I'm gonna kill you to make sure you know your place!"

She starts cackling.

It really seems that talking will do not good after all, I then take Hien by my side and knock the wind out of the delinquent with the end of the hilt.

She soon fell onto the pavement wheezing, "Sumimasen, but I really do need to get to class. This should help you understand the difference in level between us, I suggest you try to be more respectful towards me or we never meet again." I walk by her, "Or else I kill be the one to kill you."

After proving my point, I head towards the entrance, however half-way there…

"COME BACK HERE BITCH!"-BATAN!

The girl kicks me in the back of the head, "FUCK YES!."

However, it was not me but my afterimage, while she was still airborne, I rush in to redirect her to the ground. She seems to have somehow recovered quickly from my attempt to stop her.

I notice that she was a kunoichi after all with how she now was wearing her shinobi combat outfit which was one of the most outlandish things I have ever seen!

My best guess would be that she copied Rainbow Mika, a character that I do not like because of her exposure. She was not just a delinquent but also a prostitute!

"I really do not wish to fight right now, allow me to go to class!"

"Noooo fucking way!"

She gets up with a defiant expression, "Bitch, you have to kill me to stop me. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna turn ya down a couple notches to make sure that I'm number one and not you!"

This girl may actually be stronger than she initially seems, she was after all able to recover quickly from my attack and try to retaliate. Even though I did not wish to fight, I was curious and wanted to test her out.

"What is your name?"

"The streets call me Katsuragi."

"Katsuragi-san," I draw Hien out of its sheath and hold it out to her, "you have proved yourself to be indeed strong, therefore I will allow you to test yourself against me in combat."

She got excited at my words, "ALRIGHT! Now we're talking my language..."

(I wished that she would omit swearing more)

"I'm not going down easy so give me all you got! Let's get this party started!"

So we fought. It was rather one sided for me although I at least got to know Katsuragi-san's nen abilities as an enhancer. She indeed was physically stronger but I had the better advantage in both speed and skill. Hien of course is a weapon that has in the past crushed opponents' bones when used correctly and gave me the range advantage too.

By the end of the fight I turned most of her outfit to shreds, broken her left clavicle, right femur, and several of her ribs. Against the gate wall she was bloody mess, "This is my win, but I dare say you have potential, you just need to apply it better. You just need to stop being so arrogant and indecent for a start. We shall end this for now."

"Then…go ahead…slay me!"

Hmm? "Pardon?"

"Beachball and I swore to be strong or die, I should be dead in the state I'm in. And anyway, you're an ojō and I'm some street monkey. Your kind should be loathing of the likes of me! Besides I'm better off dead anyway. And shinobi are supposed to be the masters of death and shadow, so grant me that!"

She was smiling at her words, as if she were accepting of death, like a true shinobi would!

Well, I did not wish to kill. But she is insisting.

"Wakatteimasu."

I prepare my hatsu for a final attack, however…

"YAMERO!"

Another girl suddenly jumped from one of the windows and came in front of Katsuragi-san. She though was more properly dressed this time. She was shorter than Katsuragi-san, had hazel eyes, and spiky brown hair tied in a ponytail by a bow. Was she this 'Beachball' that Katsuragi-san was talking about?

"Please get out of the way"

"ĪEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hmm?

"Katsu-nē has been my blood sisters more so long! I won't let you kill her!"

"And what if I do not follow?"

Beachball-san then clenched her fists with a serious expression, "Then take me with her!"

So she also wishes to die.

"What the fuck are you doing Asuka? I'm not worth it! Just let this bitch die like she should!"

"Īe! I don't want you to be alone! We promise each other that either one of us would become the next Kagura, and if we aren't able to do that then we'll die together! So Ikaruga-senpai, DON'T KILL KATSU-NĒ!"

She definitely was serious as she definitely was refusing to move. In my life I had not never seen such determination to protect a friend, although it would be something to test.

I close my eyes and smile contently, "Call me Ikaruga-san, and do not worry, I will not kill either of you."

"YOSHI!" Asuka-san exclaimed with delight

"But…"

I make a more serious expression, "I would like to test your friendship…"

"Huh?"

"If you are definitely willing to protect your friend, then don't move."

Again, I prepare my hatsu and jump up into the air to a height around 46 meters. It should be enough to have my attack be powerful but not kill the two. I look down to Earth for a moment, Asuka-san did not move. And her expression was not one of fear but one of determination and bravery, just like a shinobi.

I inhale and exhale, then make my attack, "Hien Hōō Kyaku!"

From that day on after the two were out of the hospital we trained together. Initially I had a definite distain for Katsuragi-san but attempted to tolerate her antics. Although as time when on, I guess she and Asuka-san became more endearing to me.

Through the rigorous training that shortly follows, Asuka-san and Katsuragi-san never once lose their bright and cheerful expressions. In all honesty, their strength of will surprises me. No matter the pain or difficulty they face, they greet it all with a smile.

Of course, they sometimes do ludicrous things from time to time, but as class representative I simply want be make sure they succeed no matter what.

I look up to Sonsaku-hakase, "Although it might seem like on the surface that I have a hate for Katsuragi-san, in truth I have more of an endearment but concern towards both her and Asuka-san. To me, they are dependable allies and strong kunoichi in their own right. I just wish to push them to do better whether it with their training or behavior."

Sonsaku-hakase smiles, "I'm glad to hear that. Although as we talk about earlier, you could also do better too."

"Hai…"

I think I can definitely agree with Sonsaku-hakase, I should try to be a better leader. Maybe instead I should try talking more to get a sense of who they are.

"Oh, um…"

"Nanidesuka?"

"The kyūsu is empty."

"I will go prepare more."

I delicately grab the kyūsu by the handle, lay Chāhan-kun on the mat.

"I will be right back."

I then walk back to the Ninja Room.

When I get there, I sense a presence.

"Dare?!" I take a shuriken in hand, and moments later, a man carelessly appears before me.

"…Whoa, whoa, settle down." It was my onīsama. His hair is unkempt and his skin sickly pale. In the short time since I last saw him, he has come to look very unhealthy.

"Long time no see, imōto." He holds Hien in his hand.

"Onīsama… What are you doing with Hien?"

"What am I doing? Hahaha! What, indeed!" he says, wearing a cynical smile, "This belongs to me. I'll do with it what I want."

"You are mistaken. Otōsama and Okāsama gave that to…"

That was as far I as get, before I think better of it and close my mouth.

"Otōsama to Okāsama? How dare you be so impudent?" His eyes darken with hatred.

I find myself unable to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, that's right. I can't use Hien. But this nodachi is a family heirloom. It has no business in the hands of someone not of my blood!"

His scathing remark cuts to the bone. He is right. Of course, he is right. I am not Otōsama and Okāsama's child by birth. I was adopted to succeed them in the Path of the Shinobi.

"Hien is mine…rightfully mine…!"

He glares at me, grinding his teeth in anger. On the surface, a wealthy family… beneath, shinobi. Otōsama had one child, and his future as a shinobi seemed assured. Indeed, my brother even wanted it. Unfortunately, he had no aptitude for being a shinobi, much less a nen user.

"Omae-sa… If only you weren't around…!"

He held Hien in his hand. When Otōsama heard of a distant relative who was unusually fleet of foot, he was quick to begin adoption proceedings. Perhaps if I weren't around, Otōsama would not have considered adoption, and Murasame would not be hurt. Thus, my sorrow when looking upon my family. It does not have my Onīsama's name, as it ought. Instead there is my name. Which does not belong.

I am deeply sorry for the pain this had caused him. If it would help, I would prostrate myself before him and apologize any number of times.

But the passing down of Hien is another matter. Otōsama and Okāsama explicitly told me, "Do not give Hien to anyone else."

"Sumimasen. Please give Hien to me." I say, my voice lined with frost.

"If you want it, then take it!"

Hien is already in my hand before Murasame can finish his boastful command.

He shakes his head in confusion and gapes as he realized what just transpired.

"Shit! Shit!" His face is a bright crimson as he takes out a kusari gama from his breast pocket.

He begins swinging the chain and advances on me.

"Onīsama, please! Yametekuttesai!"

But then…

-PAP!

A hand grabbed the wrist he was swinging the chain with. The chain clatters on the ground.

"DARE WA KISAMAKA?!" Onīsama exclaimed in confusion.

We both look to see that the hand's owner is…

CHĀHAN-KUN!

Unlike at the cha picnic though, he face was not one of content and calmness but one of rage and seriousness. Like he was about to kill Murasame. I could not help but watch the 14-year-old continue to squeeze Onīsama's wrist.

"KISAMA! You farm brat! How dare you intrude upon family matters!"

-GIRIGIRI!

He does not answer but continues to squeeze Onīsama's wrist and brings it down to his level. Onīsama drops his kusari gama.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! YOU MAY BE A COUSIN BUT YOU'RE TRULY NOT OF EITHER BLOOD OR CLASS! SO BE A GOOD BOY AND LET GO OF MY WRIST!"

"ĪE!"

-CRUNCH-

Onīsama screams, "ĀĀĀĀĀĀĀĀĀĀĀĀAHHHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Your wrist is not the only thing that will get broken." He then flips his wrist and takes out… THE SPIKE!

THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!

I drop Hien and rush up to Chāhan-kun and grab the hand with the end of the kusari gama in it. And with my other hand-BACHIN!

"ENOUGH! YOU HAVE ALREADY CAUSED A LOT OF HARM BY BREAKING MY BROTHER'S WRIST!"

He then looks to me with teary eyes.

"If you do not wish for me to slap you across the face again, I suggest you let him go."

He became even more teary and started breathing hard, he whimpered and slowly lets go of Onīsama's wrist. Onīsama then goes into the far end of the Ninja Room writhing in pain. I see the bruise marks of where Chāhan-kun's fingers were.

"I swear! That boy will become nothing but a bakemono in his future!"

Chāhan-kun did not answer but instead hugged me very hard and started to cry profusely.

"Oh, go ahead and wet your cousin's uniform with your tears. I'm going to make sure that you are expelled! You hear me! E-X-P-E-L-L-E-D!"

"Do whatever you please. But this boy is not getting expelled, he just needs to mature as a shinobi."

Onīsama just stares at us, holding his wrist.

"Take care."

I pull a rope that hangs from the ceiling. The floorboards beneath Murasame drop open.

This very simple trap will lead him directly to the shops district. Even he should have no difficulty getting out.

I hear a voice, cursing and screaming, from the bottom of the hole.

I pull the rope a second time and the floorboards close, reverting to their normal pattern.

I clench on to Chāhan-kun in my arms, a weighty wetness come over me as I start tearing up a little also. I could feel my now cold soaking uniform and kusari katabira cling onto my body, I did not care. I just embraced Chāhan-kun as tight as I could as if he was my younger brother.

I gently caress his back, "It is okay, it is okay, it is okay, he is gone now,"

"BBUBUBUBUT…I…BRBRBRBROKE…HIM!"

I still continue to enclasp and caress him, until he seemingly calmed his crying to an extent.

"Ogenki desu ka?"

He rubbed the tears in his eyes with a downtrodden expression, "I don't know…"

"Do not listen to him."

"BUT IT'S TRUE I AM A BAKEMONO! You were arguing with him and I did not know what else to…"

"…but kill him?"

"Well…"

He was silent for a moment and clasped onto me tighter, "…I was not really thinking at that moment! Am I in trouble!"

"No, you are not, I will not tell Sonsaku-hakase, but I suggest you try to control yourself next time."

"But what if I can't?!"

"I will teach you…"

He made a slightly confused expression. I could not help but smile…

"You say you do not like to kill, right? Try to use that as a means to approach situations than simply crushing people's wrists."

He squeaks

"I can see that you can become a fine shinobi, it is just that there is a right place and time. The least I can do is help teach you to know that. Some better social skills could also help."

He nods

"Sonsaku-hakase must be worried about you, let us prepare more cha and walk back. Okay?"

"Hai, Ikaruga-ojōsan!"

"Call me, Squiddy…"

15:00

I looked over my students in the Ninja pit, with Chāhan-san reading, Asuka-san, Hibari-chan, and Katsuragi-san (now in her uniform) having a conversation about their screening experiences, and Ikaruga-san meditating, as I await patiently for Chifusa-san to arrive with the results of their screenings.

She was an acting teacher for 10 years and as far as I know her students have adopted a variety of successful careers as shinobi. Although I have heard that her methods of teaching are rather unconventional, it is already unusual to just suddenly give my students a screening, and even tickling them during the screenings, what else is she going to do?

She had taken the blood sample of the students she had tickled while they were sleeping and she is now performing the proper test for them.

-SHUD!

She comes in, "So Chifusa-san…"

"Hmm?"

"What are the results from the blood test?"

"I can definitely say that Squid, Cha-Cha, and Beachball are all very healthy."

She must be referring to Ikaruga-san, Chāhan-san, and Asuka-san.

"However, I'm a little concerned about Monkey and Bloomers."

"You know, it is definitely not professional to be preforming a medical screening where you are gushing and doting on one of the students, are they okay?"

"Well I've did some tests on Monkey's blood and just as I expected, she has a small but noticeable concentration of THC in there along with some rhonchi in her lungs. A pretty common sign that she is a frequent weed smoker, and I felt an aortic bruit when I felt up Bloomer's abdomen. She also had a blood pressure of 135/75 and there was a noticeable amount of cholesterol in her blood. What does she eat?"

Hibari-chan?

"Well, to be honest… she is sometimes a picky eater, although she can eat futomaki and ramen but that's about it. Anything else she eats is like anything under the Mr. Bunny or Black Forest insignia, Kit Kats, Pocky Sticks, Popin Cotton Candy, dango, or mochi."

"So she's that much of a sweet tooth… No wonder."

"Well what do you suggest I do for my students?"

"I'm the child phycologist here so let me take care of that, although I have a present for you…"

She then took a scroll out of her chīpao and when she unraveled it-PWOOF!

In the smoke I notice the silhōette of a large book. When I grab the book to read the title cover…

"HOLY FUCK! You're getting homework too jīsan!"

"Katsuragi-san, it is not nice to look over other's shoulders."

"FUCK THAT!"

She then pulls the textbook from my hands…

"Say Dr. Boobs, what fucking kinda textbook did you give him?!"

Chifusa-san smiles, "The cover is in hiragana, read it out loud to everyone."

"Alright!"

She cleared her throat, "The title says, 'Children, Adolescents, and Students with Autism, ADHD, Asperger's, Pervasive Developmental Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, and other neurodevelopmental disabilities and how to…" wait, WHAT?!"

The other students, besides maybe Chāhan-san, were confused too.

"Give me that…"

I look at the title again after snatching it from Katsuragi-san to see that the title was correct.

It read 'Jiheishō, to ADHD, to Asuperugā, to hoka ni tokutei sa rete inai kōhanseihattatsushōgai, oyobi sonohoka no shinkei hattatsu shōgai oyobi sorera o dono you ni tekiō sa seru ka o yūsuru kodomo, seinen oyobi gakusei'

Which means 'Children, Adolescents, and Students with Autism, ADHD, Asperger's, Pervasive Developmental Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, and other neurodevelopmental disorders and how to accommodate them'

Is she trying to make a mockery out of my class?!

"Are you implying that my students have neuro-disabilities like Chāhan-san?"

"Two of them actually…"

She points to Katsuragi-san, "that student has Chūikekkantadōseishōgai/Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder…"

"HEY!" She then stomps over to Chifusa-san, "ARE FUCKING SAYING THAT I'M SICK OR SOMETHING?!"

"No, it's just that you have not been correctly accommodated for and it's effecting your performance as a kunoichi."

"I'm only a kunoichi to become number one…"

She again ripped the textbook out of my hands…

"WHERE'S THE PAGE FOR THAT CHUUKEK…KA….WHATTHEFUCKAMACALLIT?!"

Chifusa-san then snatched the textbook from Katsuragi-san and handed it back to me but it was this time opened to a page on ADHD symptoms for a teenager, they were:

· Has trouble getting organized and setting priorities.

· Has a tough time getting started on homework and other assigned tasks.

· "Spaces out" when listening to someone or doing assigned reading.

· Often needs to re-read information or ask people to repeat what they've said because it doesn't "stick" the first time.

· Has trouble staying focused.

· Often gets sidetracked from tasks unless she's doing something that's especially interesting to her.

· Often rushes through assignments or produces messy work with lots of errors.

· Often seems to be working well below her potential in school or on homework.

· Has trouble remembering information when it's needed.

· Struggles during tests to recall facts she studied and seemed to know the night before.

· Has trouble remembering day-to-day things.

· Often forgets to write down assignments or keep track of her stuff.

· Often acts impulsively.

· Says or does things without considering what might happen as a result.

· Often works too slowly.

· Has trouble meeting deadlines for assignments or finishing tests within the allotted time.

· Is frequently restless or fidgety.

· Often seems as though she can't stop talking or fiddling with things in her hand.

Personally, I am feeling regretful, I wish I had read this book sooner. Katsuragi-san, although she does not always do her classwork, has 15 of the symptoms, I had tried giving her remedial lessons and such, but I was not really instructed on teaching students with ADHD.

"You're saying I have that?" She pokes her finger on the page.

"Medical Screenings don't lie."

Katsuragi-san then shrugged and when off to the side, "And for the second case, Bloomers has a Tei kinō jiheishō spectrum shōgai/ Low Functioning Autism Spectrum Disorder…"

"Boobie lady, what's that?"

I notice that Hibari-chan was listening, as she was behind Chifusa-san tapping her shoulder.

"Why Bloomers, it's like saying that you're similar to Cha-Cha."

"Boobie lady, Why does Cha-Cha-Cha have Hibari's hair?!"

"He doesn't have your hair, he just simply randomly got it. He is not really related to you."

"Boobie lay, Does Cha-Cha-Cha have Hibari's Kagan?"

"I thought we said that he's not related to you."

You know, comparing Chāhan-san to Hibari-chan in behaviors, she may be right.

When know one else is around, they keep more to their own devices. They both have some communication issues, Hibari-chan more so than Chāhan-san as she speaks in third person for one thing. And they mostly have expertise in one thing, for Hibari-chan it is espionage, for Chāhan-san it is assassination. But Chāhan-san's mind seems to be more pliable considering his prodigal knowledge in Bisekibun, Butsuri, and Kusari gama usage. (I will say, he is a fresh breath of air compared to the others.)

"Hibari touch Boobie lady's boobs?"

Chifusa-san than thinks for a moment and makes a reluctant sigh.

"Alright, but you should stop if I say so."

Hibari-chan simply starts patting and petting Chifusa-san's bosoms, I could definitely tell though that she is touching Chifusa-san out of curiosity rather than perversion.

"Why are you so interested in my boobs? I'm sure that your mom has big ones too…"

"Never knew Mom."

"Really?"

"Was always in cubby, Dad only cared who get Kagan…"

"MINE!"

-PLAP!

Do you really have to grope Chifusa-san?

"You have no right to these tits Pimples! FUCK OFF IF YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TOUCH THEM!"

She starts to roughly squeeze Chifusa-san's bosoms, I could see Chifusa-san getting flush.

I could see that Hibari-chan had her brows furrowed, her lips were frowning, and her body was trembling. She then makes a raspberry.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-THPT!" she pulled Chifusa-san by the arm, "No, Chi-Chi-Chi mine!"

Katsuragi-san does the same with the other arm, "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-THPT! MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

They then start having a tug-o-war over Chifusa-san with Katsuragi-san actually having the advantage.

This actually could end badly.

I rush over and pull Hibari-chan by her wrists and stop her while I notice Asuka-san do the same with Katsuragi-san around her waist.

I could feel Hibari-chan struggling to run back to Chifua-san and getting upset.

"Hasuwa Hibari, I know that you have autism and need some proper accommodations, but the potential heir of the Hasuwa clan should act more ma…"

"RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I let go of Hibari-chan and she falls on the floor continuing her tantrum now pōnding the floor, writhing, kicking, and screaming. Katsuragi-san was having her own tantrum too but instead was taking it out on Asuka-san.

I see Chifusa in front of me making an exasperated groan.

"This is the problem, you don't have shinobi, you have babies! If this were to happen on a mission right now, they would get killed."

She walks over to Hibari-chan and picks her up in an infantile position in a tight embrace, "I really wonder what sort of Dad would not care about his own daughter."

Hibari-chan still writhed around and was now punching and kicking Chifusa-san.

"I want you to do me a favor and deliver this…"

She hands me a bright scarlet letter, I look at it closely to see…

IT IS A HOWLER ADRESSED TO HASUWA KARASU?!

"Chotto matte Chifusa-san, this feels unnecessary! Why are you giving Hibari-chan's Otōsama, Wicked eye Karasu of everyone, a howler!?"

I feel a tap on my shoulder, "What's a howler?"

I turn to Asuka-san dragging Katsuragi-san with her.

"You know about nen writing, right?"

"Isn't it that special writing that instead of ink shinobi use their nen to write important things that should be kept hidden down? I think it's how our Turnover Scrolls and the Super-Secret Ninpō Scroll where made."

"You definitely have the basic idea Asuka-san, although the process of creating any turnover scroll is much more complicated than that. And nen writing has other applications of usage too, with howlers for example the writer can express their fury towards the desired recipient in an ear-piercing manner with they open it. And it's best if they open it, it will otherwise explode. To tell you the truth, I have received a couple of howlers myself when I was your age."

I could see that she and Katsuragi-san were shocked at this notion, howlers are after all not something to be receiving.

"So, will you be my delivery boy?" She said playfully (I noticed that Hibari-chan calmed down but was still clinging on to Chifusa-san.)

"Do you really want to aggravate Wicked Eye Karasu?!"

"I'm definitely sure that the World's Strongest Kunoichi can handle an angry Karasu. I also have an announcement for the class!"

Everyone else looks up.

Just what is she going to say?

Chifusa-san clears her throat, "I'M TAKING KATSURAGI AND HIBARI HOME WITH ME!"

WHAT?!

"Chifusa-san, you can just simply take students with you, wont their families worry."

"Akira can understand my intentions and besides Monkey is more of her own person than anything. As for Bloomers, I gave you the howler, didn't I? Would you like one yourself or be punched to Hokkaidō?"

There is not arguing with her, I could see that everyone else was confused at her words, Chāhan-san looked rather embarrassed.

"Chotto sumimasen Chifusa-hakase. Are you sure about this decision?"

"Well I know my baby to these two sweet cheeks and I'm sure he will be okay under your care. Although it's better if these two are with me."

She goes over to Chāhan-san and kisses him on the cheek, "Behave yourself, okay?"

She then grabbed Katsuragi-san and started to head out, "I wish everyone a farewell! We'll be coming back every two to three days or so! I might come by myself a couple of times!"

"Two to three days? BULLSHIT! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING MOVE OUT! LET ME AT LEAST GET MY LAIR JUNK! WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE BEACHBALL TOO!? COME ON BITCH!..."

But no matter her struggles and protests Chifusa-san just continued to drag Katsuragi-san out of the Ninja room and towards the gate.

Asuka-san was panicking, "Chotto!...CHOTTO!..."

She then started to chase after them still saying 'chotto'.

Well, I have a howler to deliver. Hopefully Karasu-san will not get too furious.

 **Kiriya's note: If you are wonder why I said Hibari-chan is the potential heir instead of the heir, well we need to take a bit about how nen works. It is simply the technique of being able to manipulate your aura which is the life energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. Aura from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy. This happens without the individual's awareness, typically resulting in a slow leak of aura continually escaping the body[1] and stemming up and off the top of the head. The pores or points on the body from which aura flows out from are called "Aura Nodes" (精孔) (しょうこう, _Shōkō_ ). And the body siphons aura to these nodes via the nervous system which is centrally controlled by the brain and spinal column. And along the spinal column exists seven points on which aura is siphoned from called Chakras.**

 **I wont go into further detail but in the Hasuwa Ichizoku the Renge no Me only propagates in one person every generation for when they turn 14, though there have been cases of it happening earlier. The eyes that Hibari-chan has are call the Mūlādhāra-gan of four petals which is the base chakra at the bottom. Of course when someone propagates their Renge no Me it is part of their duty to develop them into the Manipūra-gan of ten petals to gain proper heirship which can only happen through maturation of the user whether it is in mind, strength, skill, etc. Know at before that there are variants where the eyes are retractable but the eyes stay when the user obtains the Manipūra. Although it is possible to evolve it more but it requires the user to put all of their grit into it the highest level of the Renge no Me is the Sahasrāra-gan of a Thousand petals but no one has obtained that for a long time. It is argued if it even exists, also it was stated in myths that Sun Ce who was outside of the Hawasu clan had it during the Three Kingdoms period and was almost invincible to a point. He died pretty young, sources say via assassination, but it's argued about on how he exactly died. But perhaps there will be a user with the Sahasrāra-gan in the future, maybe Hibari-chan or someone else might get it.**

 **Spoiler: The Number One Nen user and Shinobi is Kurokage**

 **Another spoiler: Homura recieved a howler when she attacked her teacher**


	6. Chi-Cha Time

**Chi-Cha time**

Okay, okay, okay, okay…

I'll go home with you bitch…

Or that's what I at least said in the circumstance considering there's no changing her mind.

Pimples, Dr. Boobs, and I are on a boat an hour and 45 minutes in on the trips and…

IT FUCKING BORING!

Nījima Cha-Cha?!

FUCK YOU!

No wonder you're sleeping in the Blowhard's office. You live in nowhere.

I just want to either throw my clothes off and go skinny dipping or punch and kick everyone who is on board, something to stave my boredom.

Well, Dr. Boobs at least let me get my junk together from my lair in a duffle bag. Not that she really liked being in Kabukichō of all places, Pimples was really clinging onto her arm for safety.

At least I was able to guide them away from any drunks or streetwalkers who'd try to pick a fight or rape them, I grew up in this neighborhood after all. Taught myself how to fight, how to steal, where the good places are, all of that good shit. It eventually became my stomping grounds where everyone practically was afraid of me but time to time tried to challenge me. That's only more suckies for me.

It can be fun fighting streetwalkers, they sometimes have nice tits to grope and navels to lick out of. I even sometimes find good food or money on them for me.

Although I was curious to see what's outside of Kabukichō, and that's how I met Beachball.

"So, you excited for a change in scenery?"

"Like I fucking know or care. I mean you're really tempting me to just jump off the boat and swim back to my lair…"

"Don't…!"

…

"Don't be so apprehensive bitch."

"We may need to rework that vocabulary of yours, not everyone exactly appreciates swearing."

"OH CUM ON! It's my language and I can say whatever I fucking want!"

"Mon…"

"I'll even say all of the swears I know out load for while this barge to hear!"

I take a deep breath and…-PLAP-

DR. BOOBS?!

I just turn to see she was shaking her head.

She then removed her hand from my mouth.

"Let's change the subject, I heard you're asking my son a lot of questions. Just what did you ask?"

I smiled at that notion, "Oh, just what I could normally ask the fuck out of him, does he like Dragon Ball, does he like cheeseburgers, does he like ramen, does he like any hip-hop…"

"We live on an Island with limited access to the outside world."

Huh?

She giggles…

"I hope you like having practically no Internet!? Because that's what living there would be like!"

WHAT!? REALLY?!

But how am I going to watch my lesbian threesomes?!...

"Although to answer some of your questions, my sweetie pie really mostly eats what I cook him…"

"Oh ya! And what do you cook him!?"

She smiled and giggles again, "Perhaps when we get to my hōse I can made you one of his favorites?"

Okay, just what the fuck does she make?! I bet that it's some weird shit worse than Princess' cooking.

I think I'll try to text Beachball, hopefully there's some connection

I use my tail to get my iPhone, and open up the text message app.

"Hey girl, on World's Most Boring Fuckcruise line right here! Sup?"

I see the loading screen, her text appears, "Kinda am going home, was rather fun today. I'm almost jealōs that you and Hibari-chan are with Chi-Chi-sensei and not me. Although still LMAO at Cha-Cha wearing bloomers!"

I laughed too.

I mean, what the fuck were you thinking Dr. Boobs?! Did you not have any other options?!

"Well now that we know that he's one of us, would you say that you want to get that cherryboy to explore you?"

I then a vomit emoji, a scared face emoji, a face with look of triumph emoji, and a thumbs down.

Really girl? You're fucking not interested?!

I see another text, "Katsu-nē, I just like only met him yesterday! And Ikaruga-san want him to avoid socializing. How's Hibari-chan?"

You know, what's happening with Pimples? I look up from my phone to see her ecstatically running, hopping, bōncing, and cartwheeling along the railing…

WHAT THE FUCK?!

Has she even been on a boat let along seen on before?

I could laugh right now!

I tug on Dr. Boobs' arm and point to Pimples.

Looks like she's gonna climb on the raili…-PAP-

DR. BOOBS! HOW THE SHIT DID YOU GET OVER THERE?!

She has a panicked expression on her face while she holds onto Pimples while she struggles, "Hibari want shiny! Hibari want shiny! Hibari want…!"

She then grabbed Pimple's other arm

"I'M NOT LETTING ANOTHER BABY FALL OFF THE RAILING!"

WHAT THE FUCK!? BABY!? That's what your calling her? And by another…

Do you mean…?

OMFG!

"CHA-CHA FELL OFF THE BOAT! HOHOHOESHISHSIHSIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHOOOOHOHO! HAHAHAHA!"

"How is it funny to you?!"

"Is he cursed or something?! Hahahaha! I mean he wears bloomers and he's klutz like pimples! And I'm sure it was quite a show of you diving off the railing!"

"That was when he was around half of Hibari-tan's age."

"STILL FUCKING HAPPENED! AND I'M LAUGHING MY ASS OFF! ESHISHISHISHISHISHISHAHSHAHASHASHA! Whoever knocked ya up must have been a real motherfucking loser to have a kid like that!"

"Katsuragi, your attitude could be worked on as well."

"You know, may be instead of grabbing keeping 'baby' from the railing, why not throw her off the railing, throw your clothes off the railing, and then…"-SLAP-

I again felt the anvil, but this time…

IT WENT ACROSS MY FUCKING FACE!

I felt pain, I tasted blood!

My bod went hard on the floor, it even cracked it a little.

I attempt to get back up.

"WHAT THE FUCK BITCH…!?"

"Don't 'what the fuck' me; if you keep this up then it's more spankings and no dinner. Now if you let me patch that up…"

There's no bitching there, I'm a bitch who needs to eat after all.

And I'm lucky that I can go to Akira's sushi-ya to eat when I want.

Before that it was really as said before garbage and stealing to eat, hell one of the reasons why I went from defending against streetwalkers and drunks to attacking was to get their money or food if they had it. I WAS FUCKING HUNGRY!

At least Asuka's very old man cooks good, I can only hope for Dr. Boobs to do the same.

After making port

Well…

Sonsaku Cherryboy does not live in a shithole.

I mean I look around and it's a pretty small but ordinary dock

There're cranes, there's a parking lot, a barrier for some reason, a pick-up hood, a road that leads to the island, and some building that I think is where they'll tell you shit.

To my left there seems to be an area where I think they keep the boats, and ahead of me is the main island which appears rather rugged and covered in trees, I can't see shit beyond that. And also…

IT'S TOO FUCKING QUIET!

Did you really need to be living in this sleepy island in the middle of nowhere bitch?!

Anyway, Pimples seems curious, I see her just trying to pull out of Dr. Boobs' grip.

"Let Hibari go! Hibari jump in water!"

"No!"

"Hibari jump in water! Hibari jump in water! Hibari jump in water!"

"Can you swim?"

"Bitch no," I remarked, "I'd say sekirei swim better than that bi…"

"Eh-hem!"

"What?! I'm just giving an answer."

"Just know that in my hōse you follow my rules! There will be some things I will allow but the main point of me taking you in is the refine you into a better kunoichi, please remember to empty the contents of that duffle bag when we get inside."

"FINE!" I roll my eyes, "Just make sure you can cook good, otherwise I'm bitching out."

Dr. Boobs smile, "That it? Well come along then…"

We then started walking, she offered me to hold her hand like she is doing with Pimples but…

No way bitch…

I let Dr. Boobs have my phone though since maybe there's some shit to distract me. We first though went through a main town and you know…

There were couple of people selling fruits and shit along with a couple of restaurants.

"Hey Dr. Boobs…"

"Hmm?"

"What sort of restaurant does your kid like?"

"We actually go to the next island over for that, and on special occasions. He really loves Kankoku Ryouri, I try to make my own but he likes it better from Yakiniku Takeuma."

Do you really need to wear out your old lady of all people for that?

There were also couple of people, staring at us…

Okay, what the fuck?

This is so weird! Have they never seen people from the mainland before?

We continued walking to this intersection that had takenoko growing on each side of the road, and this road really seemed to not end and went back and forth and all over the place with Pimples continuōsly asking, "There yet?"

I was getting fucking bored too, although it seemed like we're on the top of the mōntains and we passed by what Dr. Boobs called Fujimitōge tenbō-dai where she claimed that we're halfway there.

More walking…

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Okay so we continued walking and I think about ten minutes later we come across another intersection where we went westward from the road we're on.

We pass by some electrical plant buildings and shit and I start to see…

Tanada?

Or I think are tanada…

I don't know, I've only seen things from Beachball's picture books.

"There yet?!"

"Almost, those are the tanada that Cha-Cha and I farm on and soon you'll too."

"Farming? Is this the training that Dr. Boobs wants me to do?"

We soon come up upon a lone bōsha with the roof hanging over. There was a clothes line on the side where I think some towels and sheets were blowing in the breeze along the side of it. On the other side of the road of the hōse there looked like a momoki There were a couple of small windows along the sides of the hōse. Some were open, and by where I think was the entrance there was a row of some hooks with wooden blocks hanging over them.

There was some writing over them, wonder what they say?

I quickly run over, grab one of the…

FUCK!

KANJI I CAN'T READ!

"Monkey! You're not going to mix up my appointment slots, are you?!"

Appointment slots, you mean?!

I better put this back before I get a thōsand years of ass-pain.

The two then come to the entrance. "Well have you gotten some interest in how I arrange appointments?"

"Kinda, I mean it's kinda weird. Don't doctors normally keep their appointments on paper or something?"

"Well this doctor owns a rice farm and can be outside a lot after all. I also find it useful for patients who come up here to check when their appointments are. I could tell you couldn't exactly read the kanji on there but are you able to read to read the kanji above the blocks?"

Above the block? What the…

I do as she says and I see…

Kanji that can read? I've seen them on Asuka's calendar…

"Are those the days of the week, nichi, getsu, ka, sui, moku, kin, and do?"

"Hai! And the kanji on the block are the names based on the time slots. Speaking of why don't we look at kayoubi's."

She takes one of the wooden blocks in her hand and points to it, "See right here, I was at Hanzō today so I have 8 to 3 marked down as 'at Gakkō',…"

That's true, the 'gaku' kanji was there a couple of time at least. And beneath that was…

"Um… Doctor Boobs, Pimples and I already got our check-ups, right?"

"Hai,"

Then why are we still marked down here?"

And more importantly how the fuck did even mark us down?! It's a fucking long boat trip after all, don't tell me that you wrote down to see us at Hanzō and it appeared on here?

"Well on the premise that you two didn't exactly see a doctor a multiple number of times I may need to perform more tests…"

"WHAT…?!"

Dr. Boobs made a shocked expression.

I mean…

I can't believe it!

FUCK!

"You're going to fucking prick me again?!"

"Well…" she slides the entrance opening and grabs my hand, "not exactly."

Okay, what the fuck is this bitch going to do?!

I try to resist and get out of her grasp only for it to be useless.

Again, SHE SO FUCKING STRONG!

I kinda wonder where she'd be on the top 10 shinobi.

I was dragged to a separate room on the right side of the hōse, it looked very much like a doctor's room. I think the exam table was same one from before. She takes off me and Pimple's shoes.

"Dr. Boobs, what the fuck do you mean it's not exactly a prick?!"

"Perhaps I should show you…" she takes out of one of the drawers a small container with paper on the back of it, in it was A NEEDLE!?

I mean it looked like a needle with the metal point and all but it also had a tube and some plastic connector with rubber flaps on each side.

But needle or not…

I'M BITCHING OUT OF…-PAP-

"I'm only trying to help you, and the way you're acting won't benefit you in the long run."

"OH COME ON! I HATE GETTING PRICKED! Pricking me in my sleep I can accept but not this!"

"I'll be gentle with you, maybe it will help if you sit on my lap while I do this?"

"Hibari get that too?"

Pimples is nervous and confused

"Actually, just wait on the sofa outside."

"But Hibari hungry…"

She grabs Pimples by the upper arm…

"COME ON! I'll see if there's something in the fridge."

I follow them up to the doorway, I see Dr. Boobs seating Pimples on the aforementioned sofa and opening the fridge and taking out, mochi?!

She then sees me, "What are you doing there!? Get back and wait on the table if you want to eat later!"

ALRIGHT BITCH!

Fuckdammit, you wanted me here after all.

I get back onto the exam table and Dr. Boobs come in a minute later.

"So first things first, I need to get the test tubes out…"

She then washes her hands and takes out of own of the cabinets a whole ass-tons of weird containers out, the sort of looked like tubes but they had different colored caps and came in different sizes.

This can't simply be a big prick to the finger, will it?!

"Um…what the fuck are you going to dooo?" I said nervously.

"I said this was similar to getting pricked, although I'll be to your arm instead…"

Arm?

She puts gloves on,"…more specifically your elbow joint, it won't be as painful but I need you to stay still if this is to work."

She brings the tube-thingies to the table and sits on the table.

She gestures to her lap, I guess she really meant it by sit on her while doing this.

I do as she says sit sideways on her lap, she's surprisingly soft to sit on, a can't help but want to snuggle with her, although should a 16-year-old be really sitting on a middle-aged woman's lap?

"Are you rightie or leftie?"

"Rightie… (But fucking barely)"

"Then give me your left."

I do so and she pulls a rubber strap out and around my upper arm…

"WHAO! WHAO! WHAO! WHAO! WHAT THE FUCK! Why so tight…"

"To do this correctly, now make a fist and squeeze."

I do so although I don't know the fuck why she's asking.

With one hand holding my elbow and the other with the needle she starts gently prodding my inner elbow. What's she feeling?

She stops, this vein's good enough…

Vien?

WHAT THE FUCK'S A V…

NNRG!

She stuck it in me before I could ask!

Also, about the pain…

"Is it that bad?"

"Actually, I've walked off getting brutalized by Princess, cops, and other hoodlums. This isn't exactly as bad but…"

"You still wish to not be stuck, it's only I was afraid of it to and also sticking other patients. But let's continue…"

She attached one of the tubes to the needle thingie and…

Is that my blood?

It feels kinda weird seeing it go up the tube and fill the container. Why does my head light?

"Try averting your focus if it makes you feel that sick…"

O-OKAY!

What to focus…

What to foc…

You tatas!

You know I can't help but admire them.

YOU GOT GREAT TATAS DR. BOOBS!

They're huge! You know when I say that the person that you got knocked up with was a loser, perhaps having you to fuck should make him somewhat of a winner! Just how many times did you tit fuck him? And how much cum did he get on them?

I'm actually really wanting to squeeze them now, see just what…

"Don't think about it!"

SHIT!

"I'll let you grope me…"

"REALLY?!"

"if you ask first!"

Party pooper!

"UUhg…Alright bitch!"

"We're almost done, just this one more tube…"

She connected that tube, it filled up with blood.

"And we're done!"

She took the needle out and tied the band. See then wiped off the cut and then pushed a cotton ball and wrapped some bandage around my elbow.

"You've been a good girl"-CHU-

SHE KISSED ME!? This dampness on my cheek is weird.

"What? You never have been kissed before?"

"Not really in a while, I don't think I remember."

You can go wait outside, I'll start making dinner when I'm done with Hibari-tan.

Alright then…

I slide off her lap and walk out to the living room.

"Yo Pimples…" she turns to me, I throw my thumb back, "the bitch wants ya."

She squeaks and goes over to the exam room.

Well the couch is mine and since Pimples was pigging out, I'll catch some Zs instead.

Hopefully Dr. Boobs doesn't cook crap.

I don't know how long I dosed off, I only woke when I heard some, whimpering?

I sat myself up to see Pimples trembling on the side chair with Dr. Boobs cuddling her and…

"HOT DAMN! What the fuck did you do to her?!"

"It's an allergy intradermal test, it is common for those with Autism to have gastrointestinal based allergies. Cha-Cha has allergies to gluten and casein and also certain worms and insects. Looks like Bloomers has a similar case."

I guess that it's similar to what I got but, did she stick her several times? Her whole upper arm is bandaged and covered in ice.

"It hurts, Hibari hot…"

"You'll get better by tomorrow, don't worry."

Better that just close my eyes, hopefully I can eat.

I soon though awake to the sound of percolating.

Something cums up nose, something real fucking good! It's like somewhere between miso, fish, and the salty spray of the ocean. I open my eyes, I think I know what it is. Dr. Boobs is in the kitchen area with a large donabe on the stove.

I slowly walk-over to see…

RAMEN?!

"Figured as much you'd perk up at this, heard from my friend that you love it. It's my own special recipe, I've cooked it several time for Gohan while keeping in mind of his allergies…"

IT LOOKED SO YUMMY! Are there any hashi here? I gotta have a taste!

I open one of the cabinets…

"Eager to eat, are you?"

She stops stirring and looks at me incredulously, "What?"

"Unload your bag in the hallway…"

FUCK! I forgot all about that…

Oh well, might as well get it over with.

I walk over to the now closed entrance and unzip my bag open. I then flip it and let the contents fall out…

-SWOOSH-

"Okay, you brought porn here."

"SO?! It's my junk after all! There's not just porn in here."

I grab a volume of Dragon Ball from the pile.

"Okay, so you do have some taste."

"Hibari read…"

"NO!" we both said.

Fuck, I'm I becoming Dr. Boobs now?!

Anyway the bandaged Pimples just shyly sat back onto the side chair.

"Look Monkey, I implied that I'll try to be more lenient with you but there will be somethings that I won't tolerate. I will be somewhat tolerant of you to be having porn, but this may be too much. And did you steal all of it?"

SSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

"I-I-I-I um-um-…" She was giving a glare, it seemed to pierce me make me quiver, "NOT ALL OF IT IS STOLEN!" I blurted out.

Dr. Boobs sighed, "Go eat, we'll try to sort out your stuff in the morning."

I then see on the counter two rather large bowls on the counter, must be for Pimples and me.

Not wanting to make her raise an eyebrow I slowing walk myself to the counter to my meal still quivering.

I look into my bowl to see…

Black ramen?

There was also ebi, ika, nori, maguro, tako, hotate, moyashi all in a rich black colored hot and steamy broth that creeped up my nose of a nice fish smell. I never seen this type of ramen served to me before.

Should I even eat this? It looks and smells too good to eat, although I'm unsure about the black ramen.

"Well, are you going to eat it, otherwise I might as well…"

"NO!" I take the hashi by my bowl, "I'll eat it!"

-BA-DUMP- -BA-DUMP-

I grab the black ramen with my hashi and bring it up to my level.

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

I feel the spikes of adrenaline in my chest, my arm in trembling, my heart is beating

Why am I like this?! It's just ramen!

I think I'll close my eyes before I eat it.

I do so, I open my mouth.

1…

2…

I stuff it in my mouth, I sensation envelops my tongue. I tasted of salt but also of a mild savory flavor that made me want more. The ramen itself had a nice chew to it but was easy enough to manage.

-TSURUTSURUTSURU!

I swallowed the strand, I then tried the other things. A wonder sensation of tastes danced on my tongue, I ate more and more to continue feeling it.

And then…

I stopped…

I desire to eat was replaced by a welling within my body, like it felt like something was missing in me but yet I felt warm and tingly inside.

I had a smile on my face from how I really enjoyed my food, but yet…

I couldn't help but suddenly try to recall my life before I was thrown away.

I lived in a family of three, my Haha, me, and our inu Cocoa.

Cocoa was like a Deutsch Sha Pei who was my first friend. We wrestled together and played in the mud together and even took baths together.

As for me, I always was a troublemaker, running naked through the hōse, climbing into cabinets, clobbering my Haha, swinging with my tail on the banister, and falling down the stairs.

My Haha loved to be rough with me, she tickled me like crazy, she swung me upside-down, she threw me into the air, she wrestled with me too, and gave me really tight hugs.

We were happy but then it all ended.

I can't exactly remember when it happened but it was a very hot summer day and we were having a picnic.

I was exhausted from wrestling Cocoa and running through the park so I took a nap cuddling Cocoa.

However when I opened my eyes, I was napping under the shade of a tree with a bag next to me. Neither Haha or Cocoa were around.

I ran around the park trying to look for them but with no luck. I soon then see a passerby, I came up to him to ask where Haha and Cocao are. That was a mistake…

For when I asked the passerby about them and he returned with a lecherous smile, shit started to get really bad.

In comparing my situation back then to now, it was too much to hold back.

I felt my eyes welling up, my nose staring drip, and tears running down my face, and…

"BWĀĀHĀĀĀĀAHĀHĀĀ!…ĪĪIBWĀĀĀĀĀĀĀAHĀĀAHĀĀĀĀĀĀ…!"

"Oh, come here…"

She then picks me up in an infantile position and snuggled me on the couch. He hugged real tight and caressed my back, she was nice and warm, I couldn't help but sob into her boobs.

When I had calmed down somewhat, "Talk to me cutie…"

Huh?

"What's wrong?"

I look down at myself and I her…

All of this time, I've been living a life of motherfucking shit of brawling, stealing, brawling again, wondering about my next meal, and what would I eat?

The only hot meals I ate were burgers and ramen, and they were occasional if I had just the money.

But now that someone has actually ramen for me out of the goodness of their heart and not simply out of obligation, I can't stop smiling. Should I mention that this is the best ramen I ever had?!

I only could blurt out one thing to Dr. Boobs, "WHY CAN'T I HAVE A MOM LIKE YOU?!HOHOHOHOOOOOOOOO!"

Tears started to well up in my eyes again, I then bearhugged her with all my might. I don't think I'll be able to find someone like her! All of this time I had been looking out for myself and mostly not caring about anyone, and now…

SHOULD I GIVE THAT UP!?

After I calmed down again I looked at Dr. Boobs again in her now half soaked chīpao, "You better?"

"I don't know…"

"Go finish your meal without welling up again, perhaps we can cuddle up to sleep?"

REALLY?!

A grin appeared on my face, I kissed her the cheek and rushed to my meal.

It was about half-eaten and still pretty warm, I got on to finishing it, but not before looking at Pimple's bowl.

It was still full and she was staring into it, "What's wrong Bloomers? You haven't touched your meal."

"Looks weird. Hibari tried drinking but burned tongue."

"Then use your hashi."

She gave a confused look, "Ha-shi?"

Really Pimples, you don't know how to use hashi?

"You know what, how about I feed you instead."

Dr. Boobs then walks over to Pimples and while taking the hashi gets some of the ramen,

"Say ĀĀHHHH!"

"ĀĀĀĀĀĀĀĀHHHHHMMNN…"

Whoa! Dr. Boobs baby feeding a 14-year-old! I gotta tape this and sent it to Beachball. Hopefully I can finish my meal too.

2 days later

Yesterday went by in a haze for me.

Katsu-nē has been sending me a lot of selfies and pics though since Chi-Chi-sensei brought her to Nī-jima. The baby feeding vid was pretty entertaining, and I can see that she's having fun. And she cut her hair to my surprise.

I mean, I don't mind it, but girl tell me you're doing these things before doing theme.

Also I like how Hibari-chan is now in a more casual overalls with the legs and a red t-shirt over her uniform, it's rather cute!

The two were doing some psychology tests and review with Chi-Chi-sensei, although she has today given them a day off while she comes over to check on us.

Although, Cha-Cha…

Shouldn't you be attending Hogwarts instead of Hanzō?

Because you live in a cupboard under the stairs and Hibari-chan's now sleeping in it while Katsu-nē sleeps on the couch.

I'm actually a little jealōs of you Mr. Bloomers, you have all of those great video games and manga in that cupboard room of yours and I'd love to read all of that too!

She also sent other pictures around Nī-jima (sure is beautiful).

Normally I run along a mōntain path to do extra training. My choice. I'm still inexperienced after all.

I keep losing to Katsu-nē, and must I mention how fast Ikaruga-san and Cha-Cha are! The Crazy Boobie Doctor (what Katsu-nē sometimes calls Chi-Chi-sensei, which is rather funny) also noted me of his skills in assassination and that he studies calculus. CALCULUS!

I'm stuck on geometry. WTF!

Since I'm not a fan of losing to anyone, I'm always training as much I can.

But today is different…

I wanted to exactly know what Mr. Bloomers does in the morning. It's not like he can play video games, his mom took his DS.

I walk my way to the entrance of the Ninja Room…

"Asuka-san…"

What the…!

Ikaruga-san?! You're here too?!

"Ohayougaizaimasu Ikaruga-san."

"Well now Asuka-san, you are actually an hour earlier than normal."

"I wished to see what Chāhan-san was doing. I thought he'd be in the Ninja room."

"He is actually in Kiriya-sensei's office. I can walk you there."

"Daijōbu desu. I can walk myself."

Kiriya-sensei's office is basically down the hall with the principle's office around the corner.

With the orange warm rays of the morning beaming into my face I slowly walk over to his office.

As I am heading over, I actually start to hear Cha-Cha's voice….

"Hachisen-kuhyaku-hachijuu-shichi…! Hachisen-kuhyaku-hachijuu-hachi…! Hachisen-kuhyaku-hachijuu-ku…!"

What's he counting?

I then knock…

"It's open!"

I open the door to see…

"WTF Mr. Bloomers?! Why are you hanging on the ceiling?!"

"WHAOAOAOAOAOĀOAOĀOOĀOAOAOA…!"

Whoops, I made him lose his balance there.

"Gomen!"

I wait for him to simply standing on the ceiling, with his face at my level, he looked anxiōs.

"I stopped wearing bloomers when I was seven, remember?! Why are you calling me that?!"

"It's just rather cute…"

"It's still wrong…"

"Let's change the subject, why are you using ko to stand on the ceiling."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Wow, you seem to know more about nen than I thought…"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A DUMBASS?!"

He became flustered at my words, "N-n-no! It's just… It's just… I um…"

I can't help but smile and take a picture of the face that he's making

"HEY?!"

"So you were saying?"

"Ahh, um, I'm doing peak training…"

Peak training?

"Is that like independent morning training?"

"Pretty much, it's like a warm up that my Mom has me do to make sure that I stay awake and stay fit."

I look at his feet, "I haven't exactly seen anyone use ko to stick on the wall before, how do you do it?"

He smiled, "Try to touch me…"

Huh? That's a weird answer. I think I'll follow. I hugged him before, it can't be that differ…

-BACHIN-

"OUCH!"

WTF!

He was giggling, "You like it? I have around 2431.593 amperes charged up in my neurons that I manipulate to any form of electricity that I desire. I'm just so happening to be using static electricity to cling onto the ceiling."

"Static electricity? Like when rub a balloon and it clings onto your hair?"

"Correct, I'm simply using a stronger version of that."

Really now? I never thought that something that could be felt from sometimes touching a doorknob could be used to cling onto wall, that's rather cool and…

"Could I try too?"

He then made a concerned and confused expression, "I thought you we're an Enhancer Asuka…"

"Huh?"

"Not to be rude but can't enhancers only perform 80% of transmuter abilities?"

He's right, enhancers only perform at 80% when using transmuter abilities. And besides, I think that Cha-Cha has had a lot of practice to be able to do this. I can barely do anything outside of enhancement.

He then held his hand out to me, "Kore…"

Huh? Does he want me to grab his hand? I hope I don't get shocked again.

I do and…

-BACHIN!

Only it was smaller and actually it went through my body…

-?

"WTF happened?"

"Try to walk…"

I do so, although for some reason my feet felt sticky which made walking uncomfortable to do.

I try to jump…

Sorta like before it was uncomfortable to do, I need to put more effort to gain some height…

"What gives…?!"

"I loaned you some of my nen, you should be able to cling onto the walls for now."

"For now…?"

"Well since nen is bound mostly by the laws of physics, my body sorta works like an in-between of a battery and a Van de Graaff. I only have so much columns in my body and based on the law of conservation of charge I can't make more columns, I have to rely on outside sources to do so. The amount that I gave to you is pretty minimal, you might lose it the next time you touch a doorknob."

He sure knows a lot about nen, I'll give him that, and he sure is saying a lot of things that may or may not understand, I then walk over to the wall, I take my shoes off (don't want to piss off Kiriya-sensei) and place my hands on there and then my feet.

I feel my weight try to pull me down, not that it bothers but I feel it.

I start climbing up…

"Hey Cha-Cha…"

He squeaks

"Didn't shinobi of the Sengoku period at least do something similar to this but with certain tools?"

"Yeah, shuko and ashiko I think."

"Well at least with this skill you don't have to worry about property damage."

"Hai, although I guess by now I don't necessarily call it a skill, I'm just able to do it."

I reach the ceiling with my hands and feet still on…

"Any advice on standing up?"

"Just do it, although you might feel the effects of gravity…"

Okay…

I slowly bring my hands to my feet and slowly unfold my body and…

WHOA!

This is so weird!

You're not wrong about the gravity, it feels like my organs are compressing towards my head. At least I'm wearing a sarashi today so my boobs don't get in the way of my training.

I'm gonna try jumping agai…

"Careful!..."

Huh?

"Gravity is still pulling us down, jump to hard and you'll fall off."

"Oh, um, whoops! I'll so scatterbrained today. Anyway, did you ever fall?"

He then made a blank expression, "Don't…get…me…started!" I had to hold myself from LMAO!

Although I can't help but snicker at imagining a little Mr. Bloomers trying the climb up the wall and then fall off over and over again.

Maybe I can make him fall off right now…

"Hey…!"

"Nani?"

I show him my iPhone…

"Guess who found your DS?!"

He made a shocked expression…

-DOUTO-

"BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! You fell down!"

I quickly take a pic…

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! And Katsu-nē better not be messing with my game files!"

"I'm curious though, what games you play?"

His faced blushed up…

"Ogenki desuka?"

"Um, no one's asked me about my video games before…"

"Well…go on…"

"I actually have quite a variety of them, although originally my mom started me out with Metroid and Zelda games…"

Really now!? He's that big of a gamer?

I haven't ever played Metroid before but I did once play Legend of Zelda: Four Sword but I found it too hard for me. I still play video games like him but they're more of the ones that are Dragon Ball or are just plain cute.

"You know maybe you could bring your DS here and show me how to play these games of yours? We might as well laugh at how terrible of a player I…"

"REALLY!?"

I saw him grinning now, he was shaking as if he can't hold himself in without exploding.

I've got to come down and hug him again, HE'S JUST SO DAMN CUTE!

I switch from hanging on to my feet to my hands and gently push myself down-DOUTO-

I gently walk over to him…-MUGYUU-

Again, I feel how he's muscular but yet squishy enough to be rather huggable, ever though now he's wearing a kusari katabiri. I bet he's be great to snuggle up with.

I can feel him shake up more and get even warmer, his heartbeat was increasing, he tried to hug me even tighter. My own kusari katabira was starting to scrunch up and it was getting hard to breath but I didn't care.

Although I was starting to feel a certain stiffness around his…

…

SHIMATA!

He must be getting a boner!

I let go and get away (was hard since electric feet remember)

Sure, enough he was blushing profusely although realizing what happened he quickly looked away and whimpered. Does getting touched by girls turn him on, I mean I talked to Chi-Chi-sensei about Cha-Cha having Asperger's and normally they sometimes only like to be touched by certain people.

I try patting him on the back, "It's okay, I'm sure if you get used to being around girls more, you'll not get boners too much."

"But still…"

"Let's change the topic, how do you not lose the charge within your body?"

He relaxed a little, "Well, it's like how ko and zetsu work. I can change the location of where my nen is while suppressing it to make sure that none leaves my body. Although I do recharge every morning to make sure that I am constantly replenished."

"And you say that you're able to manipulate the properties of the electricity within your body?"

"Well the least I can do is sent electricity internally through a human body and externally through creating lightning bolts far more powerful than a normal one."

"You really do seem to know about nen and shinobi history, probably even more than me, why is that?"

He smiled, "My Dad worked part time as a historian while Mom as you may know is physician who wrote a lot about nen taxonomy."

"Could I show you the nen textbook about that I'm currently using?"

"Um, hai…"

I open my duffle bag to take out "100 proper uses for Nen and 200 ways of misusing Nen," however he didn't exactly seem that impressed…

Why is that?

"Dōshitano? Is there something wrong with the book that I have?"

"Īe, it's just that… Mom wrote that book…"

What the…

SŌDESUKA!

I open it to make sure, although I don't see a name when I check the cover, spine, or beginning pages.

"Sorry but I don't see her name anywhere…"

"Really now…?"

I see that he has a puzzled expression on his face, "let me see…"

He holds out his arm as asking for the book, I hand it to him.

He looks at it intently, "I definitely see my Mom's name here."

Huh? He's got to be joking!

I look over his shoulder to still see…

NOTHING! WTF!

"Wouldn't gyo help?"

Damn! Why didn't I think of that!?

"Okay then…"

I let the warm and tingly sensation of my nen flow through my body and concentrate it to my eyes.

Immediately a text appeared with this kanji '孫策千房'

"I can't exactly read the kanji, is that your Okāsan's name?"

He smiled and knodded, "Also I'd like to say that I read this when I possibly 9, so not much to be surprised."

WHAT…

THE…

FUCK!

Just how is he this smart?!

"Well while we're on the subject of your okāsan, why did she have you wear bloomers?"

"She wanted a girl…"

Snickered, just the thought of Cha-Cha as a girl, I bet she'd have rather large soft tatas that are about my size, a constant blush on her face, a pretty rotund ass, and long spikey hair.

"I bet you'd be rather cute for a girl though…"

He was flustered at what I said…

"STOP IT!"

"Okay, okay, okay… Just don't explode on me."

He calmed down a little, "We've talked a bit about your okāsan already, although what about your otōsan?"

He squeaked…

"You said he same a part time historian but a shinobi, right? What is or was he like?"

That was careless of me, I was not aware of how he'd respond at all.

The atmosphere changed, spikes of icicles went to my heart, and up my spine, his expression turned cold, he looked at the ground as he squeezed his left arm with his right and clenched his fist, his body started to shake like an earthquake, tears and sweat came down his face.

Nervously I say, "Are you all right?"

He didn't answer, but instead stopped shaking and bolted past me out of…

SHIMATA!

"CHOTTO!"

I try to run…

CRAP!

I'm still charged up.

I make my way to the doorknob and touch it-BACHIN!

I then look out the doorway…

Dammit, I think he bolted to the Ninja room.

I then try to run back there too…-BOMPH!

WTF! I collided into…

BOOBS!

And they're HUGE! And they're in… a blue silken chīpao?

"Ara, ara… A cutie ran into me."

I look up to the owner's face…

"My dearie, you're going to trip over one of these days."

Chi-Chi-sensei!

I then proceed to give her a giant hug-MUGYUU!

She returns one back.

"How's my dearie?"

"I've been doing good. I'm training and studying after all."

"Good to hear! Although I saw Cha-Cha run into the Ninja Room, he seemed upset, I tried to ask what's wrong but he shoved me off. I tried talking to him more but he only said to talk to you…"

"I DON'T KNOW EITHER!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, it was so weird, why the hell would he suddenly run off like that? We were talking and when I asked him about his otōsan…"

"We never talk about that!" Chi-Chi-sensei interjected.

"Why not? I mean I know some stuff about know from mom, like how you're on of the top 10 nen users, I'd like to know how your partner compared. Is he anything like Cha-Cha?"

Chi-Chi-sensei did not respond, it was like with Mr. Bloomers but this time his felt more held back…

More, controlled…

She didn't squeeze herself or shake or sweat/tear up. Although she had a really grim expression in comparison to her normally sunny and vibrant expression.

"Um…"

"No need to say anything…"

Huh?

She the came to my level, "I'll be sure to tell you all about my partner when you're really. For now, try to get to know my son instead. And speaking of…"

She then looked into the Ninja Room with a strained smile.

"Could you be a dearie and hold my purse for a moment?"

"Um sure…"

She hands it to me and walks into the Ninja Room.

"ĀHH! LET GO OF ME! AAAAHHH!"

WTF?!

Chi-Chi-sensei then came out pulling Cha-Cha by his right ear. His face was a reddish as his hair, and he making all sorts of complaints and noises.

"WHAT'S THE DEAL!?"

"You were rude to Asuka-chan."

"Rude? What the hell do you mean!?"

"When someone asks you a question and you wish not to answer it you don't leave them like that! You left Asuka-chan troubled for leaving her hanging."

"But she asked the u-oh question…"

"You should instead say, 'Sorry but I'd rather not answer that now.' Now say your sorry."

She let go of Cha-Cha's ear…

Then he just stood there for a moment, squeezing his arm, quivering…

His eyes kept shifting from the floor to me then to floor again then maybe to Chi-Chi-sensei…

OMG, does he really have a hard time talking to other people besides his mom?!

Then I heard a low mumble I almost couldn't hear, "G-gome…"

Chi-Chi-sensei then slapped him on the back of his head, "Louder and in masudesutai form!"

"Sumimasen! I didn't wish to answer that question."

Dammit, now I'm getting flustered...

I raise my hands to him, "Īe, Īe, you really don't need to be so polite around me, would a sorry hug do instead?"

I know he get turned on when girls touch him but come on! The poor bastard really seems to need one more often than not.

"I mean… I like to, but Squiddy suggested to me to try not to touch girls so much. And there is some truth to that, you were uncomfortable when I first hugged you after all."

"Don't let it get over your head," his Okāsan said, "Your still learning how to socialize after, maybe consider this a lesson. Now come along…" She then gently pushes Mr. Bloomers by the back, "Class is about to start."

Right as morning classes end, the shoji to the Ninja Room flies open.

"Aaaahaha!"

The sushi chef bursts in, laughing loudly. It's my very dear Jīchan, Hanzō.

"Jīchan!"

"Oh, Asuka. Showing them what you're made of, are you?"

"Hanzō-sama. It's been quite some time." Kiriya-sensei bows deeply.

"Enough of that Kiriya. I'm long retired. Although a flower has come here. How are you?"

"You must be referring to me, it is an honor to have your acquaintance."

Chi-Chi-sensei then walks over.

"The honor is mine, and I must say, you're quite radiant today."

"Arigato-ne…"

"No, I really mean it. I mean I'm sure that you could go on dates even for your age."

"I'm flattered, but I have my protegee along with Hibari-tan and Katsu-san and my own job to be responsible for. And aren't you married?"

"Īe, īe, I was just…"

My Jīchan's known as a legendary shinobi. Before he retired, he must've been amazing. Could he have been as strong as Chi-Chi-sensei, or even stronger? Rumor has it that Hanzō Academy is actually named after him. However, no normal civilian knows anything about him or his activities.

And that's a good thing. We protect others from the shadows. We do this with no expectation of gratitude. I think that's what justice is all about.

I'd like to be a ninja of Jīchan's caliber. That's been my dream since I was little.

I walk up to Jīchan who was still talking to Chi-Chi-sensei and tapped his shoulder.

"What brings you here Jīchan?"

"I though I'd make sushi for everyone."

At that, he unties a furoshiki. The smell of rice vinegar greets our senses.

"I'll say, Toriyama-sama. Your cooking is always a treat to have, I'm not sure if I can compare…"

"Of course you can Mom! You always make yummy ramen, mochi, nigirizushi, chankonabe, curry, and other deliciōs things for me to eat."

"Ah! The protegee, I see that you have sampled your Okāsan's cooking."

"As much as I know you love my cooking Hanzō here is actually the one to teach me."

WTF! Really?!

I gotta taste some of Chi-Chi-sensei's cooking and see for myself.

Anyway, my parents run a sushi-ya. It's managed by both of them, plus Jīchan. It seems like a tough job, but the regular customers must make up for it.

"Here you go! Jīchan's specialty: Futomaki. Here Asuka. Pass these out, would you?" I take the sushi bucket from him and go around, handing the futomaki out to everyone.

"Dōzo…"

"Arigatogozaimasu, these look delicious." As I gave one to Ikaruga-san.

I then come over to Cha-Cha to give him his futomaki.

"Dōzo…"

Although he doesn't take it at first, he just stares at it and blushes without doing anything.

"Is there something wrong?"

He stutters, "N-n-n-no one besid-besides my mom has really given…"

Huh?

"Has really served me before."

I snicker, he's just so cute.

He sorta looks like Hibari-chan, he knows his stuff academically but he can't communicate properly, and makes all sorts facial expressions and noises along the way.

"Īe, īe, please just take."

"Well then…"

He looks at my other hand.

"Could I have the whole bucket? Please?"

Huh?! The whole bucket?!

I notice that Jīchan had another bucket in furoshiki with him, and…

I mean, I eat a lot too but…

"I'm handing these out to everyone, if I suddenly just give the whole bucket wouldn't that be seen as greedy or something?"

"Sorry, that was a joke! Could you instead put the bucket down an allow me to pick my fill?"

I sigh.

"Alright…" I put the bucket down and give him the futomaki in my hand, "Just not the bucket. We cool?!"

And he then only took five more rolls which is only a quarter of the bucket.

"D-Dōmo!"

I then pick up the bucket and give two rolls to Chi-Chi-sensei.

"Dōzo…"

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart, you know that?"-GYU-

She grabs my cheeks and tugs on them…

It's not really as bad as Katsu-nē squeezing my tits but…

Could you please let go!

I then give a roll to Kiriya-sensei.

"Dōzo…"

"Arigatogozaimasu."

The rest I ate for myself.

As everyone cheerfully stuffs futomaki into their mouth, Jīchan smiles and motions me over.

"Nani?"

"I hear your thoughts may have turned to love as of late."

What the…

Cha-Cha?

And who might have told him? I don't think Katsu-nē or Hibari-chan, since they wouldn't have just blurted it out. And I never told Ikaruga-san. So how did he come do that conclusion? His question came as a total surprise.

Jīchan is a legendary shinobi, however. If he really wanted to find something out, he'd obviously be able to do so.

"I'm not in love or anything…"

"Asuka, have you ever heard about how your parents met?"

I shake my head. He lowers his voice to a whisper, and begins speaking of my parents.

Dad was a law student at a famous university and fell in love with my mom at first sight. Jīchan objected to them dating, of course. But Dad refused to give up with Grandpa in the process.

"So how come you gave in and let them see each other?"

"Your otōsan gave up his dream of being a lawyer and said he wanted to open a sushi-ya with me. Said he didn't need dreams or money, if he could only be with the woman he loved. That's what he told me. Of course you wouldn't believe your Mom's reaction, she was totally flattered at that sudden prospect."

I had never dreamed that was the reason Dad had come to run a sushi-ya…

I suddenly feel tears welling up in me, and my eyes begin growing hot.

"If he was willing to go that far, I could hardly refuse his request, now, could I?" I nod in agreement.

"So, what's this "boyfriend" of yours like?"

"Heey, he's not my boyfriend! Not even close. But if you want to know what he's like… Weeeelllll…"

Shit!

What do I say?!

What do I say?!

I've only known him for about a week and what to say about him?

"Take your time, I'm sure there's a lot to say."

I then blurted the first thing that came to me.

"HE'S SUPER CUTE!"

…

"Aaaahahahahaha! Wryhehehehehe! Wrehahahahahaha…!"

Jīchan's laugher filled the room at my remark. I mean that really was the only thing I could think of when I thought of Cha-Cha.

"I'm sure that he's rather attractive, but tell me, how is this "super cute" aspect?"

"Well, he's great person to hug!"

"Really now?"

"Yes, despite having some muscle he's just really squishy and cuddly, and _really_ enjoys getting touched by at least me. I can't think of anything else to describe him but to say he's just big cat."

Jīchan chuckled, "And I'm sure that if the two of you were sharing a blanket, he'd curl up on you to snuggle."

"Could we please keep anything about that out. I'm not ready for that."

"Hey, can't take a joke? But go on."

"Also, he's really smart, possibly way smarter than me even. I mean he knows Calculus, Physics, Kankokugo, Biology, Chemistry, and tons of other stuff. And he really seems to focus on being great at those subjects. I think I could learn from him…"

"Is that so!..."

Did you need to interject?

"Well, I've been paying attention to your grades lately and I think you could improve upon your geometry at least. He could help if you're interested."

"Well, there's a catch…"

Jīchan made a straight face, "And what is it?"

"It's hard to communicate with him like a normal person, he's rather quiet and flusters up around girls, although it's kinda another thing that makes him so cute. The way that he expresses himself is quite unique and fun to see…"

Cha-Cha really in a sense is just a big cat boy who know stuff. And I really do love cats, they're cute, they're soft, they're nice to hug and they make all sorts of interesting sounds to communicate.

Although…

How the hell can a cat be a shinobi at all?!

"Wahahahahahaha! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

"Are you laughing over thinking about your boyfriend?"

"YES! HAHAHA…! I JUST WISH I HAD A PAIR OF CAT EARS TO PUT ON HIM! HAHAHAHAHA…!" I can't believe it, I'm cackling and chortling over whether Mr. Bloomers is a shinobi at all.

"Asuka, it's good to love someone. You should pursue this."

"Huh?"

I'm at a loss for words. I never thought I'd hear Jīchan actually encouraging me to pursue romance. I'm only 15 after all.

"Remember what I've always told you? Power must be a pair of sword and shield."

I nod slightly.

I've always had a knack for fighting. I beat up a lot of boys when I was growing up. Even then, I wanted to be a shinobi. It's what felt right for me. So, one day Jīchan said to me, "Your strength is a mere sword. And a sword is meaningless if not joined with a shield."

I didn't have a clue what he meant. I got that a sword was powerful, but a shield? Even in all my time at Hanzō Academy so far, I still haven't really figure it out.

"Love can be difficult for shinobi, certainly. But the feeling of loving someone, I'm sure, will teach you the meaning of the sword and shield."

"Ooohh, I don't think it will be that difficult at all!"

I see Chi-Chi-sensei coming over smiling and munching on her futomaki, "I think I know exactly who her "boyfriend" is…"

"Do tell…"

She then points to Cha-Cha who is quietly eating (I should say, his manners are just as good as Ikaruga-san's).

"It's my own baby!"

"Huck!" A shocked expression appears on Cha-Cha's face.

"Ahh, I expected too, and it's a pretty good pick after all. Your protegee after all…"

"AWK! AWK! ARGH! GAK! AWK-!"

Chi-Chi-sensei screams, "MY BABY'S CHOKING!"

She then rushes over to Cha-Cha and then stands him up and wraps her arms around him.

She has one of her hands in a fist on his abdomen and the over it, she repeatedly keeps thrusting her fist into his abdomen. And after some thrusts she then bends him over and starts claps his back. Very hard.

She keeps repeating this, I can't help but feel guilty. He was just enjoying his futomaki after all.

I walk over, "Gomenasai!"

"Don't blame yourself, it's just that my baby sometimes is clumsy when interrupted."

"Is there any way I can help?"

"Get the bucket."

I do so.

"Now place it under where his mouth is."

I do so, "AWK! AWK! KUHAAA!"-GOTORI!

"HHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHAAAAAAAAAAA! HHUUUUUUUHAAAAAAA!"

Cha-Cha's piece of futomaki expelled itself out of his throat and into the bucket.

Chi-Chi-sensei then kisses him and pets him.

"There, there, maybe try to eat more slowly and with smaller bites next time."

He then makes a weird humming noise.

Chi-Chi-sensei gently sits him back down.

"Asuka-san…"

Ikaruga-san comes up to me, "You say that you're in love with Chāhan-kun?"

"I never said that!"

"Do not feel ashamed. He is rather handsome, although are you sure about loving him?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Ikaruga-san then makes a grave expression, "I am not going to stop you, but I will tell you that he is still very immature and also impulsive. As you have said before, he can not express himself like a normal person and instead seems to act out his emotions…"

She then looks down to my…

CHEST?!

"There is a possibility that may do something that you would rather him not do…"

What the…!

I cover my boobs with my arms.

"Matteee! You can't be serious! I mean look at how he acts! He's just a big kitty cat!"

"Yes, I acknowledge that he may seem harmless, but appearances can deceive."

"Well it's not like he's going to suddenly squeeze up my tatas!" I direct my focus at Cha-Cha,"Right, Cha-Cha? You're not going to touch them without my knowing?"

His face when red, his body started to quake out of control, and he grabs his arms as he start stammering.

"I'll have to agree with you Ikaruga-san…"

Chi-Chi-sensei, "I can pretty much read my son like a book, and there have been some times where he couldn't control himself. One time when I sparred with him, he wanted to try and continue even though he was bruised up and he suddenly knocked the wind out of me."

Ikaruga-san was confused, "Sonsaku-hakase, I do not understand how he could do that. In terms of strength, he should be comparable to myself and the rest of his classmates."

"Well, when that did happen, I felt a sudden inexplicable increase of aura come from him. Although it's not just with sparring, he's been getting pretty argumentative as of late. Sometimes he just yells out of nowhere or answers in rather nasty tones."

I have to talk, "Okay but that doesn't mean we can at least be just friends… Right?"

Jīchan sighs, "I don't know Asuka, but really it should be up to you. No one else should choose your friends or your boyfriends for you…"

"I told you he's not my boyfriend!"

"Well try to talk to him, maybe try to know what he thinks about power for a shinobi."

I see that Cha-Cha had frozen up, with the new boatload of info, I really don't know. I guess I could at try…

A start to walk over, "Hey, want some love advice cutie?"

I turn my eyes to Chi-Chi-sensei, "Don't rush it, instead go nice and slow to feel him out."

"O-kaay…"

I then walk over and sit infront of him. I draw my finger to my thumb and up to his forehead.

"Earth to Chāhan!"-THACK!

"ACK!"

"Hi there."

"Um… Are you gonna be my Mom?!"

I laugh, "What makes you think that?"

"I mean, I can only think of my Mom in terms of love. And if you love me are you going to be like that?"

Huh? Be his mom?!

"My, my," I hear Jīchan, "Seems like someone does not know the mechanics of how romance works."

"Well, he only has been around me, so can you blame him?"

This might get too awkward, too fast…

Better change the subject! Maybe to what Jīchan suggested.

"Hey, um, have you ever about the principle of a sword and shield?"

"Nani?"

"Jīchan has said to me 'Your strength is a mere sword. And a sword is meaningless if not joined with a shield.' Although I can't exactly understand what it means exactly. But what do you think?"

"HHmmmm…"

He then closes his eyes and holds his hand to his chin.

Is he thinking that deeply?

Then he gave his answer, "I think that's up to interpretation…"

"Huh? You're saying you don't have an answer?!"

"I'm not saying that I don't but that it would not apply to you. I mean, for the first part I'd assume that a sword would be one's brute strength, but the shield… I'm not exactly sure. I'd think it be how you use your strength or the skills that you develop, or something…"

"Not sure how much that help but… At least thanks for trying."

"I'm not exactly that knowledgeable on the concept of a sword and shield, but I do know quite a lot about the principles of assassination."

"Can you tell me?"

"Huh?"

"It's might help me understand the meaning of the sword and shield."

He then looked at me dead in the eyes with a serious express.

He inhaled and exhaled.

"Assassination is not meant for the shinobi who are faint of heart. In the most basic principle, it's not exactly about killing per se but always getting the job done at all costs. That means no holding back and having no hesitation, even if it means to kill or worse."

"Have you killed yet?"

He stammers a little, "D-um, No… You?"

I shake my head.

"Well anyway, assassins also follow a certain creed to make sure they know how to perform successful missions."

"And what is this creed."

According to him there are three tenets:

· Stay your blade from the innocent

· Hide in plain sight

· Never compromise yourself or your purpose

Along with three ironies:

· Assassins seek to prevent danger, but put themselves in it

· Assassins seek to obey to the rules, but follow themselves

· Assassins seek to have authority to obeyed, but question it

And a maxim

· Nothing is true; everything is permitted

WTF

That quite a lot to take in…

"Some creed there. It actually references some of the things that shinobi do too, like hiding in plain sight, not compromising yourself. Although…"

I make a more serious face, "Isn't killing wrong! And you've mentioned questioning authority, isn't that questioning justice?!"

"Justice you say…"

He goes quiet and thinks for a moment, "What is justice to you?"

Huh? No one's really asked me that before, I mean I've been only told that zukenin work for the side of justice but not exactly was it is.

"Actually, I'm not exactly sure… Isn't is supposed to be protecting others from the shadows without any expectation of gratitude?"

"Are you willing to kill someone if they're attacking another?"

What the…

"I said that killing is wrong!"

"Yes but what if that someone is a worldwide wanted terrorist who is to be killed no matter what?"

"Well… Um…"

Shimata, he's really trying to drill me on what I think.

"Asuka-san…"

I turn my attention to Ikaruga-san, "Every shinobi kills someone sooner or later. It does not matter who they are either. That is a truth that can't be denied."

"You know Ikaruga-san I've wondered if justice is a question itself."

"Continue…"

"I read a lot of history and there have been several times where people in charge to terrible things but claim they do it in the name of justice, but really…"

He then looks down and squeezes his arm.

"He does have a point, trying to preach what justice is will do nothing for you in the end."

"Why not?"

"Not everyone is going to listen to you. Experience though is better than naivete, perhaps try to define what justice is to you when you have gained enough experience out in the field of being a kunoichi."

"But when will that be?"

Ikaruga-san then walks up and gently pat my head, "You will know it when you know it."

I then come up to Cha-Cha and give him a big hug-MUGYUU!

"I'm sorry…"

He squeaks in confused manner.

"I don't they we're ready yet."

"You're right, I don't understand a flip about romance at all, and you're really cute but I'm not sure I'm really for you or not."

I then let go and sit in front of him, "How about we be just friends? Okay?"

He blushes a little, "Um… Okay. Maybe next week when I have my 3DS you can try playing some of my game?"

"Well, isn't this the start of something?"


	7. Ikaruga vs Chahan

**Ikaruga vs** **Chāhan**

18:30

The Hōōzan yashiki

"Ichi…"

"Ni…"

"San…"

"Shi…"

The bamboo shinai makes a straight line of brown as I continue my training routine.

"Go…"

"Roku…"

"Shichi…"

"Ku…"

"Juu…"

Alas as heir to the Hōō Conglomerate and current wielder of Hien, my training never ends.

"Hoy, imōto…"

I turn around to see Murasame who now has a cast over his right wrist.

"Otōsama wishes to see you."

"What is it?"

Onīsama lets out a groan, "Something to do with that farm brat of a bakemono. He better not come here. BECAUSE OF HIM I NOW HAVE NO CHANCE AT ALL OF BEING A NINJA…!"

I quietly ignore him and walk to my changing quarters.

Once there I change from my gi and hakama to my floral kimono.

I tied put my hair up in a bun and walk out to Otōsama's personal quarters.

I slide the shōji over and elegantly sit down in a seiza on the zabuton in front of Otōsama.

I bow down him, "Konbanwa, what comes to request my person?"

"Ikaruga-kun, you know of Chifusa-san's protegee Chāhan-kun correct?"

"Hai, Otōsama."

"And how you are the heir to the Hōō Conglomerate?"

"Hai, Otōsama."

"You may sit up now…"

I do so…

Otōsama clears his throat, "Then you will be informed that I have reconsidered who shall have who shall have."

This development is quite surprising.

Was he talking about Chāhan-kun becoming the heir instead?

"Sumimasen. I do not understand what you mean, Otōsama. Can you explain?"

"Ah, well the boy has been growing ever much stronger ad skilled since the funeral and from silently over watching his development I have been reconsidering if after all of this time I may have made the wrong decision. I truly think he could be the perfect heir if kneaded correctly."

Did he…?

"Mind if I can ask, what sort of developments have you seen from him?"

"I saw him awaken his nen at an age of three, you took about two months to meditatively open your shōkō but yet he only opened them in under a day. Almost as if he naturally had his shōkō already opened since birth. He currently is the five-time first place holder of the kusari gama contest held on every annual Hanami festival. Also, out of the rest of your classmates, it was only he who was able evade you. Not to mention he currently is studying the same subjects and is at the same strength as you at his age. I would imagine that he would surpass all of us when he gets to your age."

"So you do know of how Onīsama received his injury."

"Hai…"

"Then I must resist this reconsideration."

Otōsama looks at me more sternly, "Do tell me why."

"As seen with that incident he is still very immature and impulsive, Asperger's may end up being his downfall. Hanzō-sama's own granddaughter noticed him having a more cat-like behavior than a behavior for an heir, and he cannot comprehend how romance works. And also…"

I clench my fists on my kimono, "What will become of my person if he is made heir?"

"Ikaruga-kun, have no worries, I will allow you to still live and train here and have access to the wealth of the Hōōzan-ichizoku, however I will wish for you to give Hien up for he will wield it from now on, Chāhan-kun will also live here and have access to the wealth of the Hōōzan-ichizoku, his surname will also be changed from Sonsaku to Hōōzan. As for his immaturity, remember when I said with the correct kneading, he is only a diamond in the rough after all, I will seek to summon Sagami-dono. I am more than sure she can straighten Chāhan-kun out into a proper heir and suitor."

Sagami-sensei was my trainer after the Black Owl passed on, she along with my Otōsama is one of the 10 nen users, and was with me from when I gained the rights to heirship to when I applied to Hanzō National Academy. I have always found her during that time to be an extremely strict and sometime harsh teacher, besides having me endure training that most other shinobi would cower from she also has scolded or spanked me more often than not for every time I acted out of her standards of yamato nadeshiko. I am sure that Chāhan-kun had his own fair share of scoldings and spankings from Sonsaku-hakase, she is his okāsan after all. But I would not imagine that it would be in the same magnitude as with Sagami-sensei.

From seeing how Chāhan-kun behaves around people he thinks are unsavoury, like Murasame, I regret to think that not only would Chāhan-kun resist her teachings, but also actively attack her. I know more than enough that she can take his attacks but straightening Chāhan-kun into a proper ōjisama would be monumental on her part.

"May I ask though, what if Chāhan-kun resists or says īe altogether to being heir?"

"Sumimasen, but he has no choice. There has to be an heir of the Hōōzan-ichizoku for every generation, and since we are distance relatives to the Imperial Court who are in turn relatives to the kami themselves if an heir is undecided, they will only unleash their wrath upon Nihon."

I close my eyes for a moment…

I did not wish to be heir at all, I was just pulled into the situation, and Chāhan-kun will face the similar situation. And I have been the heir for 13 years, despite the distress that I feel towards my Onīsama burning over the resentment of being replaced. But now I may be replaced as well. I might be able to get Murasame to calm himself down but being heir has been a constant for me. And this just suddenly happens.

I tilt my head as a weary wetness comes over me.

"Fret not…"

I look up to Otōsama.

"There is a possibility that you can still retain heirship."

"Hanashitekudasai."

Otōsama clear him throat, "Tomorrow I wish to test both of your abilities against each other and judge for myself who is the more appropriate heir. If you win, you are still the heir, if he wins then he will be heir. I have sent a notice to Hanzō National Academy to allow you and Chāhan-kun to be dismissed from classes. As I hear so far Chifusa-san is currently giving Chāhan-kun a proper bath over having him wash himself. I dare to think that your other classmates that are in Chifusa-san's responsibility. Do you understand all of that?"

"Hai, wakatteimasu"

"Good, you are dismissed for now, I suggest you try to rest up. You will need the energy."

I bow down again, "Dōmoarigatōgozaimasu"

I then sit up and stand up. I quietly start walking to the kitchen area to prepare my meal.

"To be honest, in 13 years has he ever smiled?"

I cannot be sure.

"Well, what will you if the young chap takes heirship?"

I do not know for sure.

"It has been long since I have been to the outside world, my mistress, might he out of everyone be able to force your hand into doing so?"

We shall see…

6:45

-CHINKARAKAN!

-DON!

-CHINKARAKAN!

-DON!

-CHINKARAKAN!

-DON!

-CHINKARAKAN!

-DON!

I am at my personal shokki busy with my weaving.

-CHINKARAKAN!

-DON!

-CHINKARAKAN!

-DON!

-CHINKARAKAN!

-DON!

It is a hobby that a prefer to do when I feel uneasy with myself, it helps my mind focus on something else that requires more attention than my troubles.

-CHINKARAKAN!

-DON!

-CHINKARAKAN!

-DON!

-CHINKARAKAN!

"You have been working with that shokki for over an hour have you not"

-DOOOOOON!

What is Otōsama doing by visiting me himself instead of requesting for me?

I turn around and bow down, "Ohayōgozaimasu, Otōsa-"

He raises my hand to stop, "Īe, there is no need to fully use masudesutai. I will allow you to call me 'Dad' right now."

…

"What brings you to me, Dad?"

"13 years you have been my daughter…"

he starts to walk towards me

"And I never once did I give you a hug…"

He then sits himself into a seiza, "Perhaps it is time to do so."

Otōsama asking to hug?!

He outstretches his arms to me for it, I think I might as well hug him.

-MUGYUU!

He was nice and gentle, as if he was caring parent. Most of the time he only been concerned about other affairs and never put into mind about giving me any affections. But now, this is actually a nice change of heart.

Suddenly though, I feel wetness through my kimono and kusari kabira that is increasing. Is he crying for me?

I overheard some quiet sobs from him, "I wish for your sake to not take this to heart, you have after all grown to be such a great flower of elegant and grace. I am proud for you to be my daughter."

He is…

Happy for me?!

I am starting to cry as well, "I though I would never expect this from you Dad. And after all of this time."

We then let go of each other, and I see that he is…

Smiling?

"Perhaps after today we can try for more quality together. A nice walk would at least do."

"Hai!"

He then stood up and gestures me to follow him, "I also never made breakfast for you, perhaps it is time I do that for you also, would some tamagoyaki would do."

"Hai."

We then walk to the kitchen area, "Before I forget, Sagami-dono will attend also to judge what needs to be improved for Chāhan-kun."

Spikes of adrenaline line my heart, I feel the beat of my heart also intensifies, and sweat starts to bead down my face.

Dad the pats my shoulder, "Calm down, I know you do not have the most positive impression on Sagami-san but I'm sure that you will do fine enough to be impressed with your skills. It is Chāhan-kun that is her concern."

"Well I guess that all we can hope for both Chāhan-kun and me to do is do our best."

Dad then nods in agreement, "No come along, no one wishes to do a test on an empty stomach."

7:30

The grand room

Dad and I set six zabuton with care for us to sit for the initial meeting. Two on the further side from the shogi for us and four on the side closer to the shogi for Sonsaku-hakase's protegees.

Soon enough the silhouettes of Sonsaku-hakase, Hibari-chan, Katsuragi-kun, and Chāhan-kun walk up and line up along the entrance.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Shitsureishimasu…"

"Dōzo Sonsaku-san." Otōsama said.

The silhouette of Sonsaku-hakase then when over to the far end of the shōji and slowly opens to the group wearing kimonos.

Sonsaku-hakase wore an elegant dark blue kimono showing phases of the moon, Chāhan-kun wore a white kimono of red and blue flowers, and the others were wearing plain red kimonos.

Sonsaku-hakase, Hibari-chan had her hair tied in lovely buns like mine and Chāhan-kun's hair is in a chonmage. Although I noticed that Katsuragi-kun had suddenly cut her hair, and after always urging her to try to express more femininity.

I will let it by for now, this is more important.

I notice though that Otōsama was looking very intently a Chāhan-kun's kimono, "Sonsaku-san…"

"Hai…"

"Why is your son wearing your kimono?"

The Katsuragi-kun snickered at that remark.

"Young one, could you please settle down?"

She then stops.

Sonsaku-hakase then bows down, "Sumimasen, Hōōzan Kazuhiko-sama, his father's kimonos are to big for him to wear as of now. Although it is rather pretty on him, don't you think?"

Otōsama simply looked straight on still keeping a calm composure, "That will not matter for the proceedings, I just wish to point that out."

Sonsaku-hakase then sat back up.

Otōsama then cleared his throat, "Sonsaku Chāhan-kun, please come forth…"

Chāhan-kun then stood on his knees and did so. He then sat back down to a graceful seiza and looked to Otōsama.

"I have been watching your progression in the silence Chāhan-kun, and you have definitely grown to be shinobi with the potential to surpass us all one day. And by that standard I have reconsidered my decision, although the question is, are you ready or willing to take the responsibility upon yourself?"

A silence then overcame us, Chāhan-kun just grabs and squeezes his left arm over and over again while also looking at his left hand every once a moment, I can not help but feel tense upon seeing Chāhan-kun like this.

Then he spoke, "I…do not know…"

Otōsama then inhales and exhales, "An honest answer, that is considering how you lived a more common lifestyle. Although being unsure about handling the responsibility of the heirship to the Hōō Conglomerate has been rather common occurrence for each successive heir. Even I myself have been unsure of whether I or not I would make the mark for the heirship, but as you can see now, I am the current head of Hōō Conglomerate; and eventually you may too, and trust on my words when I say, the results when reaped will be worth it."

"But I never wanted this…"

He trembles and looks to his hands, "All I wanted was try to get accustomed to my school and get promoted to jōnin but at the same continue playing my video games. I do not wish for any power or wealth, not at all. And how could a freak like me be heir?" he starts to whimper, "I am not my father, I am not special one, I am just some kid that only his mother truly loves."

"Fret not, I am sure you will eventually find your place in this world, just consider this a stepping stone to doing so. Perhaps I can show you one of the main inheritances you shall acquire if proven worthy."

Otōsama then stood up and walked behind the byōbu at the back of the room. He soon walks back around with the inheritance in his arms, it was covered by an ornate shawl.

He gently places in on the floor of tatami and sits back down, "The proceedings which are soon to follow will test the abilities of Ikaruga-kun and Chāhan-kun, the one who succeeds in end will receive this blade before you."

He then slowly pulls the shawl off revealing Hien on its display stand in all of its glory as the black saya along with the golden tsuba shone in the morning sun. The tsuka, ornate in of itself and symmetrical, had a silver finish and lined with gold, the midsection of it has a golden Hōō facing the square kashira which also had the same construction had a lotus in the middle, the tail of the Hōō faced a golden hamanasu, the blade was modest but beautiful work of art that glistened in the sun.

Chāhan-kun's eyes flickered with wonder initially upon seeing Hien but then, "Sumimasen, as much of a flattering gesture it is to be given Hien if I am worthy. I am not sure how much use it will be to me, as proficient as I am at kendō, I am a kusari/chainsman, not a swordsman. And I am not sure how practical it would be for stealth."

"Do not get it over your head, it is up to you for whether or not you wish to use this blade. You can still use your kusari gama for all of your time and never touch this blade, there have been times when Hien was used for more decorative purposes over combat purposes, although it would be nice to see how you could integrate in into your style of combat along with your chain."

"Sōdesuka?"

"Go ahead, you are free to touch Hien, just do not unsheathe it."

Chāhan-kun slowly reaches out to the blade with one hand and grabs it trembling.

He then stood up then bringing it close it him now holding in both hands. He feels the tsuka and saya up taking note of the texture and luster. He then holds Hien by the tsuka and holds it up to Otōsama…

"WHAT THE HELL…?!"

Suddenly, I see Onīsama in the entrance of the shoji fuming at the sight, everyone else's attention shifted to him, "THAT BAKEMONO IS… HERE! AND HE'S… HOLDING… HIEN?!"

Chāhan-kun upon hearing this nervously but slowly lets Hien drop to the floor.

"Whoa there dude," Katsuragi-kun exclaimed standing up and walking up to him, "Someone's gotta cool their cunts today!"

"I'm not gonna cool my cunts! That farm brat DOES NOT BELONG HERE! And neither do you street bitch! Should I even mention the doll sitting next to Sonsaku-hakase?"

A moment of silent overcomes us, Onīsama's remark even though obscene and out of nowhere held some truth. The majority of us do not truly belong here.

Otōsama then breaks the silence, "Ore chōnan, I do not mean to hold anything against you, although you are interrupting this important procession, we are confirming an heir to the…"

"THAT BRAT WILL NEVER BE HEIR!"

"Murasame could you please…"

"Īe! And I'll say why, not only is that bakemono no better in terms of blood to imōto he also is the son of a father who's cursed from birth, and should I mention how small he is, if he is made the male heir the Great Wolf Clan will laugh at us, and also compare him to Hien. He dwarfs even that blade! Along with everyone else in the room! There's no way in hell he'd be able to use Hien!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, IT'S NOT THAT BIG!"

Chāhan-kun then stood Hien up with the saya end at his feet while holding the end of the kashira at his fingers, "Otōsama, I think what Chāhan-kun is trying to say is that he is able to use Hien since it is at long as his reach."

"Whatever, Hien measures at 190 cm and that farm brat measures at 157 cm…"

"157.7 cm!"

"DON'T INTERJECT FARM BRAT! You were the one who crushed my wrist!"

"HAAAA!"

Sonsaku-hakase's eyes were widened, beats of sweat appeared on her face as it went pale as a ghost's, she then looked towards Chāhan-kun, "Is this true?!"

Chāhan-kun did not respond but looked down and whimpered.

Sonsaku-hakase in response stood up with her brows firmly furrowed, and her lips curled to a scowl and slowly but in an ever so heavy manner walks over in front Chāhan-kun and glares down at him.

She pulls up her right sleeve and lifts her right arm up, and with that arm-BACHIN!

My strike to him couple not compare, the sheer force of the strike was far faster than I could keep up, the sound filled the room.

Chāhan-kun himself almost immediately went to the floor on his side and bounced off slightly.

A bright red handprint was left on his left cheek where Sonsaku-hakase struck. His body due the to shock hardly moved and could only twitch.

In the corner I could see Onīsama sneering at seemingly helpless 14-year-old, "Serves you right, bakemono, you knew you had this coming, what do0 you to say for yourself?"

Suddenly Chāhan-kun got up, or tried to get up, it was hard to watch, as he was slow and just kept whimpering and trembling, his limbs continued to show weakness has he tried again and again to get up but only to fall down.

I weary wetness comes over me, tears start to cloud my eyes, I caused this, if only I let Sonsaku-hakase get more cha instead of myself or just brought water to boil with me…

"HEY!..."

…

Katsuragi-kun pulls Onīsama by his shirt, "Like I said you gotta cool your cunts! How long has this shit been cumming on?!"

"I've learned about the farm brat just last year when he beat me at the kusari gama contest, as for imōto I've held my hate for her for 13 years…"

"13 YEARS! BULLSHIT! No one can hold a grudge for that long! You really need to cool your cunts! I mean as much of a dweeb as he is calling him a bakemono is a bit much, and it's not like he's trying to break the sword over his knee or eat it. I mean…"

"I…"

Chāhan-kun had gotten up, he's trying to say something, "I-I…I… I HATE GUYS!"

The room went silent, he abruptly said that after all.

Even though Sonsaku-hakase, Otōsama, and myself already know of Chāhan-kun's misandristic tendencies, saying that out loud is just that bold.

Sonsaku-hakase then turns to Otōsama, "Kazuhito-sama…"

"Hai, Chifusa-san."

"We need to postpone! I do not think he is ready just yet, if you do not mind I will with my son and everyone and discipline…"

Otōsama then raised his hand, "Do not worry yourself, We have our own means of discipline."

-PAN!

-PAN!

Upon Otōsama's claps, I heard a ruffling behind the byōbu, as if standing up, and then slow footsteps walking to the side of the byōbu to my right, and then, she appeared.

A middle-aged woman older than Sonsaku-hakase but had a similar body frame to her with a pale porcelain skin, long black straight hair, a constant scowl, a tall face, a long nose, thin eyes and thin eyebrows wearing a leafy kimono was none other than Sagami-sensei.

She looked right down at me, "Ikaruga-chan, I never expected the circumstance we would meet again. Tell me, have you been applying my teachings?"

"Hai!"

"Good, although I was summoned here because I am needed to straighten out a certain boy."

She turns her head to Chāhan-kun who was now standing in the middle of the room trembling.

"Sit down!"

He obeys.

She then sits down too but up close to Chāhan-kun and then…

Starts feeling his face, caressing it, pinching it and poking it, and then she moved down to his torso caressing and pinching his abdomen and chest; she then did the same with his arms and legs and back. She patted his groin and caressed and squeezed his posterior.

And one could suggest, it was rather uncomfortable to watch Chāhan-kun be somewhat molested by her.

When she was done, she made her judgement, "Pathetic!"

"Why the hell are you saying that about my son!?"

"I was watching and listening from behind, and just by seeing how he continues to be doubtful of himself and his actions towards Murasame-san, not to mention he is not that impressive in muscle although he is rather lean and rippled. I am not doubting his skill; I am doubting his character. His immaturity and misogyny may only lead his to his downfall if his is heir."

Otōsama speaks, "You can straighten him to a proper ōjisama, correct?"

"We have yet to see, if my teaching does not help him mature then I am sure that experience from performing arduous tasks as a shinobi afterwards will do. It worked for Ikaruga-san after all."

"Sagami-san, I do not want to end up bringing my son to a mental ward if that does not help."

I can understand what Sonsaku-hakase is getting at, if Chāhan-kun were to become a jōnin and start performing jobs, he would be assigned to assassination due to his skill set being based around that area. It is a double edge sword in which it provides good pay but has little to no job security. Shinobi who are assassins often times have mental stress and guilt that can get to be unbearable, they sometimes commit seppuku to get out of it, others go insane and are sent to mental facilities, and some are executed if they do not have a satisfactory performance. Not to mention that assassins face competition with other assassins, and they are not just akunin but other zukenin too, there have also been records of conflict with the Zoldycks and assassins working for the Hunters' Association.

"Like I said, we have yet to see. Now, Chāhan-chan, Ikaruga-chan, we will now proceed to testing your abilities, you need to get changed. Chāhan-chan, as your mother's protegee, you better hope she taught you well against my protegee."

Hibari-chan suddenly speaks, "What's a cunt?"

"ĪEEEEE!" We almost all say.

Sagami-sensei lead to two of us to the restroom and had us changed to gi and hakama, from there we were led to a separate dark and empty room with a small pedestal with a small spike on top.

I think I know what this is…

"Now see here, the two of you are to balance on top of this here spike by using your nen to float on it…"

She then focused her ko to her finger and gently placed it on the spike. Sagami-sensei then lifted herself up and perfectly balanced her body to continuously float on top of it.

"Consider this the demonstration, I will be judging you on how long you each can stay balanced. Since we do not have all day, I will do out of 10 minutes. Ikaruga-chan, you are up first."

"Hai…"

Sagami-sensei gets off.

I close my eyes a little and let a warm feeling circulate throughout my body, I then make that feeling focus to my right index finger. I open my eyes to check it my ko is at that spot.

I then gently place my finger on the spike using my ko as a cushion and slowly rotate my center of gravity until it was right above the spike and straighten my body out. It is not that hard if practiced enough times, one though need to get used to their organs moving with them.

I focus on my breathing and keep my center of gravity as still as possible.

I close my eyes and let myself mediate, I let my mind empty to only focus on this one test, not even letting time be a variable to think about.

Then…

"You can get off now, 10 minutes are up."

I open my eyes to see, that was correct according to Sagami-sensei's stopwatch, 10 minutes has passed, I also notice that Sagami-sensei had a…

Clipboard?

"Sagami-sensei, I have not seen you use a clipboard before, why so now?"

"It is getting harder for me to remember important things, and if both of you are able to endure the 10 minutes, I need to record how you performed during that time like were you unstable or anything."

I slowly rotate myself off of the spike, "Chāhan-kun, ganbattekudasai."

He squeaks in agreement.

He then stands on the side of the pedestal which was half of his height and concentrates his nen to his hand. Although it apparently appeared to be a large amount of electricity sparkling in his left hand. I have watched him practicing walking on the walls and ceiling of the Ninja Room to get better control, is he going to do something similar?

He gently places his index finger on the spike and rotates his body like I did and straightens it out.

I comparison I had my ko in a neat ball the size of a marble, Chāhan-kun though was projecting electrical sparks outward to the spike varying between a conical shape to a cylindrical shape trying to stay up.

I see him quivering at the effort and concentrating on keeping his center of balance still. But at the same time his eyes showed no desire to fall.

I could not help but have a desire to at least try to assist him but that would make this test null and void for it is meant to test us individual.

All I could do was hope for the timer to run out.

When ten minutes were up, he simply fell off the spike-DŌTO!

I ran over to him, "Are you alright?"

"I can get up."

He does so.

"Well done, you both were able to balance for 10 minutes. However, any judgement on your performances shall come later. We right now will be doing a more mental test of your capabilities."

We were then led to the far side of the residence to two examination cells where I was placed in one and Chāhan-kun the other.

I sat down in front of the kotatsu and Sagami-sensei then placed an exam packet on it. I noticed that there was a small futon inside.

"You have six hours to finish this exam, it will only cover the subjects that you have learned so far. Use that futon if you need a quick mind's rest, knock if you need to use the restroom. The only thing I can hope for, is that you remember it all."

She then closed the door and locked it.

I first detached the exam and sorted out the parts of it.

Indeed, it was subjects that I was familiar with: Kantongo, Nihongo, Kankokugo, Latingo, Physics, Calculus, Ninpō, Kendō, Anatomy, Nen usage, and Medicine.

I think I might first do the subjects that I have the premium difficulty with, Latingo, Physics, and Calculus, and continue working in decreasing difficulty.

I place the Physics test on the kotatsu and arrange the other subjects around me, I then take my pencil and start.

6 hours later

I meditate on my futon on my answers to the exam. I had neatly reattached the exam to its proper order and left it on the kotatsu.

As far as I know I am going to succeed on this exam although I found the sections for series and magnetism to be more of a toll to my brain. Although for nen usage I might get full credit since I practice the principles of nen everyday to be at my peak. I am in fact practicing my ken as I meditate.

"You sure you did not need my help."

I just wanted to test myself, and I do not to be unfair towards Chāhan-kun.

"Ah, well I would expect then for you to be comparable if not equal to him."

That is for sure although I could see he was more unkempt about balancing himself on the spike. From my knowledge of electromagnetism opposite charges attract while same charges repel. He should be able to adjust at least the charge of his hand accordingly for the test, I guess that he might not have that much experience with static repulsion.

"Experience, that is what plagues this boy, he lacks it. He has shown plenty of potential, for how many 14-year-olds have a mind like his, not to mention his skills with the kusari gama and electrical nen transmutation, but that will be all for naught if he can not bring himself to reign his temper in. His reluctance to fight could also get in the way much less being unable to kill. Could there be a chance for him to die in the end?"

We will have to see.

I then hear the door unlock, Sagami-sensei comes in, "I see that you have finished."

"What about Chāhan-kun? How did he do?"

"He completed his exam although…"

"She caught me sleeping in on the job!"

I lean over to see Chāhan-kun just behind Sagami-sensei with apparently an even larger and much redder mark on his left cheek over the mark where Sonsaku-hakase struck him previously which should have mostly faded by now.

Did she not allow him to rest in his cubicle?

"Sagami-sensei, I know you mean to discipline him but he is still only 14 and the exam might have exhausted him."

"Still, I was suspicious of him because he asking to use the restroom multiple times. He could have been cheating during that time. Although that is up to how you each respectively do on the exam, which I will give these to Hōōzan-sama to grade."

"What will the next test be?"

"Your musical ability since it is standard for ōji and ōjo to multiple talents."

We were then led to the previous room which this time was allowed to let the light in. A 25 stringed koto replaced the pedestal.

"This will be similar to before although I will grade on your performance and write comments on it. You are allowed to play any piece you wish, just do not have it be too short."

"Wakateimasu."

I then walk up to the koto and gently place myself in a seiza.

"Could I be allowed to tune and warm up?"

Sagami-sensei sighed, "Alright, but please just be quick about it."

I gently pluck the strings and carefully listen to tune up, I then quickly play the appropriate scales to warm up.

I think I will play "Sakura" since it is the song that I am most familiar with.

I close my eyes and let my fingers dance across the board of the koto whilst the music swirled and flowed through my head to the instrument thus creating a sound of pure elegance.

As I play an image appears in my mind, I see my classmates lying under a sakura tree on top of a hill; although I do not see myself there or Chāhan-kun.

The wind gently blows over as the blossoms fall.

Katsuragi-kun then gets up and touches Asuka-san in an inappropriate manner who in response squirm out of her grasp.

The then proceed the chase each other around the hill until Katsuragi-kun trips over Hibari-chan.

When I finished playing, I bowed down to the koto and opened my eyes to she Sagami-sensei with a slight smile.

"And excellent performance indeed, I do commemorate what you wish to express through it."

"Arigatogozaimasu."

"Good, now Chāhan-kun is up."

He then crawls on his knees to the koto and sits in a seiza and gently plucks the string to check it is still in tune.

Without warming up he starts playing, within the first five seconds I can recognize the piece as "Midare" although this rendition is different, more somber, more supressed.

I close my eyes to listen better, an image appears in my mind, I see oceans, oceans…

Oceans, oceans…

Oceans as far as the eye, and there are no fish to catch.

In the middle though was a small raft with Chāhan-kun sleeping on it.

The water gently bobs the raft up and down.

…

I open my eyes to see Sagami-sensei with a mixed expression.

"You played it in a slightly more unconventional expression, although the notes are all correct."

We then in the same room were tested on our skills with the shinai. But not before Sagami-sensei gave the

I of course applied the same skills as I do for Hien although for Chāhan-kun.

"He is not exactly the most graceful in practice, when he strikes with kote he focuses more speed over power, but when he strikes with do focuses more power over speed."

"Well he is a kusari gama user, that does require a skillset to attack vital points, right?"

"He may or may not be using Hien, he may need to improve his technique."

"What is the progress so far?"

I turn around to see Otōsama at the slideway. He appeared rather distressed than usual.

"I have gone through all of the necessary trials for the two, you have finished grading their exams, correct."

"Yes, I was in the process; although could you all come with me for a moment?"

"What is it?"

"My daughter, you are better off to see for yourself."

I then slowly follow him along with Chāhan-kun and Sagami-sensei to the courtyard area.

Although when we got there…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"COULD YOU PLEASE NOT ACT UP?!"

I could only watch in horror and shock of an almost naked Katsuragi-san and Murasame. I could see Chāhan-kun about to vomit.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! EEEEEEWWW! AAAAAAAHHH! IT FEELS SO GROSS!"

"WELL YOU WANTED TO FIGHT AND I THOUGHT A BLOW WOULD COOL YOUR CUNTS!"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR A BLOW, NOT AT ALL!"

"Well, I thought your merchandise would be greater but looks like I was mistaken, it much smaller. But at least I was able to work the bone to get four moneyshots and counting out of it."

Murasame just groaned, "First that brat ruins my wrist and now a yankī humiliates me by not just kicking my shit but also sucking my dick of its cum."

"Well you were…"

Otōsama draws my attention away, "I do not wish to use force, Sonsaku-san has had to take Hasuwa-chan to Hanzō National Academy in spite of this."

I think I know why he wanted me, I guess it is time to be a leader, I walk down to Katsuragi-kun and pull her head from Onīsama's groin.

"HEY! HEY! WHAT THE FU…?!"-BACHIN!

"Please listen! I can understand that you probably wish to help but orally simulating Onīsama's phallus is not going to do so."

"Yeah well, you don't fucking tell me what to do…" she then simpers reaches and grasps my bosom.

"I understand, and I do not wish to inhibit you…" Tears start welling up in my eyes, "No more; after all, you are the first person I started to truly care about."-MUGYUU!

I squeezed her, hard, I start crying.

"Hey! Princess, what's wrong?! Normally you would lecture me on what is 'proper' and all of that shit."

I could tell that Katsuragi-kun was confused.

"Well, a certain someone helped me realize that we can not always be that perfect image, and for him I wish that he continues to get stronger and gain more experience. And I am hoping you will too."

"O-kay…"

She pushes me away, "WHAT THE FUCK BITCH?! This is way too friendly for me to handle from you!"

I just roll my eyes.

"Well looks like someone is starting to step up her roll…"

30 minutes later

"The two of you are equal!"

"Really!"

Sonsaku-hakase's ecstasy felt rather overwhelming, considering how what else could be expected.

She then aggressively dotes on her son for being so proud of him.

I though walk up to Otōsama and Sagami-sensei, "Could you elaborate?"

"Well for mostly all of your tests you were able to perform gracefully and elegantly with little to no flaw; although on your exam you were able to perform with full credit on the languages parts and analyses but you faltered slightly on some of the calculation results for calculus. However, Chāhan-chan was able to get all of the calculation results correct but his analyses though are harder to read due to some grammatical issues. And also, his calculations in writing are chicken scratch, not to mention crammed together in some places, Kazuhiko-dono and I had to refer to the solutions to figure out what he was doing. Also, he made some grammatical errors in the language portions of the exam."

"From that elaboration, are you implying that I am superior to him anyway?"

"Yes and no, as much as he has some flaws, it is really because he is a diamond still in the rough. Although his build is not exactly that most impressive, I could say that looks can deceive, after all I do dare say he is an excellent lightning-based transmuter. He may need to refine his skills more but at his current level, I would consider him very formidable."

Otōsama clears his throat, "With that in mind I propose that we try one more test for the two of you…"

"The let it be a shinobi battle!"

Everyone in the room was stunned at my announcement, Otōsama speaks, "Are you sure? The only reason that we have conducted these tests over your suggestion was for both your safety."

"And that is the reason why I dare to say my suggestion, shinobi on the job are always risking their safety, and that needs to happen for Chāhan-kun if he is to be one, and also, you said that Hien is a combat weapon. Should not the heir be the one who is most effective in combat? And I think we could add some rules to avoid not too many serious injuries."

Otōsama thinks for a moment, "Very well, what do you suggest?"

"Wait… There's going to be a fight? FUCKING COUNT ME IN!"

"ĪEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" we all say.

Followed by Sonsaku-hakase coming over to bop her on the head.

"This is not a street brawl! But a sanctioned professional battle over who is worthy for this heirship. And I will not be afraid to spank your ass 1000 times and take your bangohan away if you end up getting my baby hurt."

Katsuragi-kun stammers for a moment, "B-B-B-B-But I uuuuuhh…FINE!"-DOSHI!

"FUCKING HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"

She then continues to stamp along the walkway of the teitaku fuming along with mumbling and muttering to herself.

"So Ikaruga-san, what rules do you suggest?"

I look to Otōsama, "Can I be allowed to use Hien for this battle?"

"Hai."

"Okay, now I wish to have this battle be in the courtyard, no killing; although that is already an immediate rule. The winner will be the one with the most points. We each are able to score points in a way akin to kendō, which is through strikes or thrusts of men…," I refer to my head, "kote…," I refer to my wrist, "tsuki," I refer to my throat, "and dō…" I refer to my torso, "And they only count if it is a physical attack and not like a nen emission. Sonsaku-hakase, Otōsama, and Sagami-sensei, I trust that you will be fair judges, right?"

They all knod, "I will get the clipboards."

"Also, to end the match off either one of us needs to steal the other's weapon three times, which would equal ten strikes each, or force them to admit defeat…"

"I CONCEDE!"

I could see Chāhan-kun paler than a ghost, is he scared about trying to fight?

I walk over to him and pat his shoulder, "Chāhan-kun, you should know better than to back down, I am only doing this for your greater good. There are some situations where fighting is unavoidable. I do not wish for you to die in battle, and besides I made it so that the odds are in your favour more…"

That's right, Hien is a solid sword with a defined length, Chāhan-kun's chain though are unpredictable with no exact size as far as I can tell.

"I can only wish each other good luck."

He seemed to calm down.

"And also, to add, if any bones get broken, that will count as a foul. If one of us faints, then that is a foul. Also no going out of the courtyard, that will also count as a foul, if any one of us makes a foul the match can be discontinued if so decided. What do to think, Otōsama?"

"I think I can agree to those conditions; although I might add some more."

"What more?"

"We start with you and Chāhan-kun 14 steps away from the center of the courtyard, initially entering in single file. I will always you and him up to 15 minutes to ready yourself. And once you are in position the two of you will perform a turnover and then engage in combat. I will set up a shinobi barrier, touch it and that will count as a foul over leaving the courtyard. Can that be agreed upon?"

I nod my head.

"Well then, you may head to your quarters with Sagami-dono to get ready, Sagami-dono, I hope you provide some morale support."

10 minutes later

In my quarters Sagami-sensei is retying my hair whist I meditate.

"I do admire your wish to have a match with Chāhan-kun that is fair enough to avoid tragedy but that is not how the rest of the world will work."

"I know that, what else could I learn from working in for the black ops."

"Yes but Chāhan-kun does not, and as far as I can tell if he were to go into a 'real' shinobi battle instead of our proctored one based on strike point, he will have to kill to win."

"I can only hope for that to at least be delayed for now," I sigh, "A shinobi's first kill is often the hardest to make, and after that happens there is no going back. Chāhan-kun's skillset mainly revolves assassination which is the art of preservation of one's self to always get missions done at all costs; if he can not bring himself to that standard then he may die in the end."

"I do hope not," Sagami-sensei finishes fixing my hair, "Electric based transmuters are hard to come by these, they are after all still relatively new to the shinobi world and the effort to train oneself to the level of Chāhan-kun would require a lifetime's worth."

"Even so, I have not truly seen him in combat, perhaps this may push him to do so."

"How's it going Squid?"

I see Sonsaku-hakase in the shōji way. I bow down to her, "Konichiwa, Sonsaku-hakase…"

"Oh there is no need to be so formal, and anyway…" she holds out a furoshiki, "I thought you might wish to fill your tummy before fighting, dōzo."

She hands it to me, "Ah, dōmo, your cooking is always a staple."

I open the warm furoshiki to find steaming nikuman

I gently pick one of the nikuman up with my fingers and delicately nibble on it.

The texture is nice and chewy, and as I continue eating, I taste the pork filling of the bun.

I was a rich flavor of myōga and rāyu that danced in my mouth.

"I'm glad that you find it delicious, these are nikuman that Cha-Cha can eat too."

Chāhan-kun is allergic to gluten and casein, it would be natural to alter the recipe.

"So Chifusa-san, your protegee is fighting my protegee, who do think will win?"

"I'm not sure I can answer, they are both impressive in their own right, although how do you think that your daughter would fair against him? Would she pound him in five seconds of fighting?"

"Well, his mind might actually be what helps in the long run, she would be unable to pass on that exam after all. An intelligent mind makes for a fierce shinobi, I can suppose him trying to chain her up."

"Anyway how is it going for her and you?"

Sagami-sensei makes a big scowl, "Not very well, she does not do anything besides try to get stronger, she wants to surpass you! I wish that she instead try to pursue a more practical career or get married considering how she is ineffective as a shinobi."

"Well she has set a pretty high standard; I can't help but feel sorry since I'm nothing but a replacement rival to her dead friend…"

I check the clock in my quarters, "I think I am to leave now."

I then get up and grab Hien and start walking to the courtyard entrance, "Good luck, we'll be judging."

When I come to the entranceway, I see Chāhan-kun on the other side.

We walk up the each other single file to the center.

"Squiddy, I don't want to fight you."

"Me neither, but there are times where we can not choose our fights."

"But you'll break…"

"Do not worry yourself, I am not as fragile as my brother."

Otōsama then comes to the walk way, "Fighters enter…!"

Chāhan-kun and I then turn shoulder to shoulder and walk single file to the middle of the courtyard.

"Fighters separate…!"

We then turn our back to each other and each walk 14 steps away.

We then turn to face each other.

"Fighters, scrolls at the ready…!"

I reach into my gi to my left armpit for my tenshin scroll.

I then see Chāhan-kun though rummage through his hakama around the posterior to get.

I think I better close my eyes for a second.

He has his scroll when I open my eyes.

"TRANSFORM!"

I ready my ken and make a tori hand seal across my scroll while Chāhan-kun makes a hebi hand seal across his.

A puff of smoke appears.

My ken dissolves the scroll and then envelops me in hot fiery blue aura that dissolves most of my clothes, leaving my skin bare. My chakras along my spine burn to siphon as much aura as possible.

The aura around me then starts to solidify around the area where my clothes dissolved to form my shinobi uniform.

My uniform is one that defines my status at Hanzō. It consists of a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across with a kusari katabira underneath. A Hanzō armband is pinned to my upper left arm to signify my status as the class representative and loyalty to Hanzō National Academy. Part of the white jacket is a short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots of similar colors to it, accentuated by black tights underneath.

When I finish with my tenshin I look over to Chāhan-kun, his uniform was reminiscent of a student in gym class. He has a dark blue track jacket with the "Chi" emblem (千) on the left chest area, black biker shorts, black and blue socks, and red and blue sneakers. From what I can tell the "Chi" emblem stands for the first kanji of his master's name Chifusa.

For its simplicity I dare say it provides a lot of mobility in exchange, that I can say is what is valued for assassination.

Though my shinobi uniform provides its fair share of mobility too.

"Fighters, weapons at the ready!"

-SHIIIIIIING!

I unsheathe Hien and throw the saya to Otōsama to hold on while Chāhan-kun flicks his wrist for…

The spike?

Does his kusari gama even have a kama part to it?

He makes a stance with the spike in between his right ring and middle fingers with his hand in a fist.

I bring Hien up to my right shoulder to a hassō stance.

I think I will start with a dō strike to at least see how he reacts.

I see that Sagami-sensei and Sonsaku-hakase are here now.

Otōsama raises his hand, "HAJIME!"

I quickly lunge towards Chāhan-kun and when I am close enough, I then swing for a dō-PYUU!

He quickly crouches to dodge and comes in to…

Push me?

It seemed that way with how his hand was flat and directs towards my abdomen.

I though grab his hand midway and kick him in the chest-THWOGG!

The impact pushes him to the ground.

I then jump up and prepare my hatsu, I then aim for Chāhan-kun's chest.

"Hien Hōō Kyaku!"-PYUU!

The whiplash of the air around me blows in a great manner, hot sparks start to form around my boots and the end of Hien as I approach him.

DODOUN! The impact between my foot and the ground knocked the wind out of him, I could only see an expression of shock with his eyes white and his mouth wide open.

I quickly leap off of his body to the ground next to his feet, "MY BABY!"

I suddenly see Sonsaku-hakase run over to me in panic and anger, "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HIM TOO MUCH! I'M DISCONTINUING THE MATCH!"

"Sonsaku-hakase, I may need to inform you that I applied more blunts force and made sure to increase the surface area to minimize the damage."

"You mean…"

She then comes over to Chāhan-kun to check for signs of consciousness, and when she was done, "Get up!"

She lightly slaps Chāhan-kun's cheek and stands him up, "Why did you try to bail out?! Don't you know how important this selection is?!"

"I do but Squiddy is really nice to be and I don't wish to break her!"

"Oh, but I was worried that you would break too! And this is mock battle! If it were for real you could have died!"

"Chāhan-kun ni hanashitekudasai!"

I then walk over to Chāhan-kun and kneel to his level, "Chāhan-kun, listen, your okāsan has a point. In a real battle there are not rules and often the only way to win is to kill, and any hesitation or freezing up in battle can cost you your life. That is what I had to learn…" a sullen wetness suddenly overcomes me as a clench on to Hien harder, "Please keep it to heart that we can not choose our fights, after all zukenin like us are fighting against akunin, yakuza, the Zoldycks, terrorists, possibly other zukenin," I hug Chāhan-kun and pet his crown of hair, "and there is no way to tell if we are to survive."

I let some tears out…

When I gain my composure, I let go of Chāhan-kun and stand up to hold Hien up to him.

"Hien, also known as the Oninagi, it is a nodachi that has a long history of being passed down by shinobi and samurai alike. It is rumoured to be Muramasa sword making it at least as old as the Sengoku or Muromachi era of Nihon, and for being a sword of Muramasa is has a long line of bloodshed and death for it," I look down at the ground, "The only thing that I did with Hien was add to that bloodshed."

"What do you mean?"

"I…killed when I was your age, and I did not stop after that, with Hien I mowed down entire armies…"

The exact origins of Hien are contemporarily unknown, but there are two possible myths for its creation.

The first is that Hien was found by Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto in one of Yamada no Orochi's necks along with Kusunagi, it had eventually been given to the Yamato clan and then the Hōōzan clan when they branched off. When it was given as an engagement gift to Sengo Muramasa, he decided to reforge the blade to be more perfect.

The second, which is more agreed upon, is that Sengo Muramasa had been known to be one of the finest swordsmiths in all of Nihon which caught the attention of the Hōōzan clan. He was requested to make swords only for him and that in return he will be arranged for marriage. He created Hien as an engagement gift, he meant it to be a sword that would be his masterpiece and would be handed down for generations.

Myth has it that Muramasa himself was bloodthirsty and his swords reflects that trait of his. Once you drew a Muramasa blade, it demanded the taste of blood and flesh before you could sheath it. Even cutting down an enemy was not enough if the blade did not deem the enemy worthy. And if there were no worthy enemies around, you had to draw your own blood, or even commit seppuku. When left sheathed for too long, the blade hungered and pushed for its owner to find a victim.

There have been stories of people blindly striking down their friends and family, people who went crazy under the wicked grip of their swords. Although that has not exactly to me, it can be argued that due to being handed down through successors who as far more benevolent that the creator, there was a positive influence on the sword making it more obedient to its owner but not unwilling to be bloodthirsty when its owner deems it. And its deadliness as not lessened either, I have heard that it had lobbed the heads off of mortals and yōkai alike and can shatter an opponent's spinal column with one precise strike as long as they are at most comparable to you. And it has only become stronger with each time the sword tasted blood, it is nigh indestructible as of now, and the only theorized way to break it would be to overpower the wielder.

As for me…

I was growing weary of being an ōjosama, there was nothing to really do. I did not truly have any friends, Sagami-sensei was not interested in playing Gungi with me anymore, I just wanted to do something in the name of justice.

When I first entered Hanzō National Academy, I had no desire to attend classes since I was far ahead, so instead decided to enlist in the Nihonese Black Ops.

I hate myself for doing that, I ended up performing all sorts of work that always took me away from the comfort of the mansion. And it was not meant for the light of heart, I shut my emotions off and was nothing but a tool to kill.

Was this justice?

If so, why do I need to kill?

Is justice even real to begin with?

I finished my first year, disgusted in myself and what I have become.

Eventually I got around to ending my time of service so I could attend Hanzō instead, thinking that perhaps I could soul search philosophically for what justice was.

As far as I know, it was not serving in the military, I just wished to not kill anymore and rekindle my heart.

Kiriya-sensei in concern of my situation suggested that I try community service to help me feel better.

"Just because you are a kunoichi, does not make you less human. Karma is the theory that humans when they live positively that positivity will be reflected on them. Become a good person. That is all. I am sure you will be thankful in the end."

I was grateful for those wise words, perhaps I could figure out what justice was by being a good person.

I performed all sorts of services around Tōkyō: cross guard, graffiti scrubbing (that will haunt me later), walking kindergarteners to school, day-care assistant, security guard, I just wished to do things that did good for the city.

I was able to somewhat smile again but I felt that it had been too late for me to have too much emotion, being able to be maturely handle situations had its benefits.

I eventually decided that justice was karma through helping in way to be a kind person.

I avoided battle to avoid remembering my time as part of the Black Ops.

And when I had to battle, I fought with Hien still in its saya or tried to only use the blunt edge. During that time, I incarcerated dozens of yankīs and criminals alike. You could say that I developed a bad taste for them for how they produce only bad karma.

That though was challenged with a certain blond monkey girl who wanted to fight me.

"So, now you know. Not even I am exactly perfect, I may not exactly have had the worst life ever or exactly the humblest of upbringings, but I have experiences that I went through. Experiences that helped be become stronger, and I am sure that eventually you shall to. Just consider this match to be one of them, and please do remember that it is okay to harm me, and this match is in your favour. You just need to steal Hien…"

"Alright!"

I look to Chāhan-kun, his face had changed from one of worry and panic to one of determination.

"I'll fight. Let's go 14 steps away from the center each first."

"Hai."

Do that…

He then put his wrists together and flicked his arms to reveal the spike and now the kama backhanded in his left hand.

And in that moment his entire body started to crackle and sparkle with electric, not just in one place, but his entire body.

"This is my ken," he then places his hand out with the spike between his middle and ring fingers, "Prepare yourself."

This could get dangerous; he did after all try to bail out for a reason.

I get Hien into a waki stance to ready myself.

He makes his attack…

He quickly throws the spike to my chest, it almost instantly comes over to me.

I take my left hand off the kashira to react to catch it.

In the moment after, Chāhan-kun was two and a half meters away in a lunge about to strike me.

I respond by an upward slash of Hien to lock blades-SWASH!

I took the moment to notice that the nigiri was made out of metal instead of wood, that should at least make it less susceptible to breaking.

-THWOGG!

I kick him away in the abdomen and try to lunge in for a dō strike.

Although unlike last time he creates an afterimage.

He must be trying to attack a blindspot, I am not letting my guard down.

-THWOGG!

My body moves to have my hand drop the spike and catch his kick, as it pushed my arm, the current in his body suddenly goes to my arm creating a sensation of a thousand needles being driven in.

I then push myself back away and he soon tries to follow.

I position myself in a chūdan stance as he then throws the spike at me…

A gain a foothold when I am far enough away and prepare myself to redirect the spike.

Or wait…

Is he attempting to take Hien by entrapping it in the chain?

I should not try blocking it with Hien.

If so I could change to a jōdan stance, let the spike just touch the kusari katabira and rotate myself and move in to strike.

That could work.

I quickly change to a jōdan stance and close my eyes to feel when the spike touches.

It then pokes at my abdomen in attempt to pierce the kusari katabira.

GR GR K K GRK!

The spike and chain scrape along the kusari katabira as my body rotates itself out of the way.

A five-centimetre horizontal rip is seen across the jacket, starting from where the spike made contact, exposing the kusari katabira.

I continue then to lunge forwa…

-THWOGG!

Did he know?

Or perhaps he saw to take advantage of Hien being raised above my head to get in and make a strike?

He had kicked me in my right jaw and cheek.

The whiplash for a moment dislocated my jaw and left a large red sneaker print and a bruise on my face and made me become airborne.

My face felt numb; I tasted the iron of my blood from my gums.

To be honest, if I were a normal person receiving that strike…

My head along with my spinal column would have been ripped out. And I think that kick alone could rival my

I guess that I have my mastery over my nen and harsh training to thank for.

I am more open to attack in the air, I better make sure that does not happen.

I reposition myself to make sure my trajectory is correct.

I look down to Earth to see the little 14-year-old getting back up to attack.

"Hien Hōō Kyaku!"

I fall down like a bullet towards him, he see me incoming and…

Stands up to take the attack?!

Upon the impact of my boot to his chest, I could feel that he was also wearing a kusari katabira under the track jacket.

He pulls his chest in to take in the force of the attack and then pushes it out.

I soon get a foothold about 10 meters away and try to get into a hassō stance but…

-PAP!

He grabs my right wrist and pulls it towards and then with his kama-SCHLIK!

Blood starts to gush out as I pull away.

The sting of the blade that my cut tendon spreads to my forearm.

I grab onto it.

Now I will be harder for me hold Hien.

"My Mistress, you are hurt. Allow me to come out."

Alright…

I hold my right arm out to my side, "Come forth, Fū."

My ken then gathers around the midsection of my forearm in spherical cylinder and slowly morphs itself into a bird-like shape.

It then grows into the size of a peacock and details of physical appearance.

Large grey talons that gripped onto my arm, sapphire and silver feathers grew over in a beautiful coating that almost touched the ground. The eyes were of a teal and the beak a brilliant gold. The bird's name is Fū.

He speaks with a deep and eloquent voice, "Let us fix that wound up no shall we. You need to wield Hien and not die of blood loss, right?"

Hai.

Fū then carefully walks to the cut and, with his beak to grab the nerve and muscles, starts getting to work to stitch them back together.

I notice Chāhan-kun walking over with curiosity, "Who the heck are you?"

The bird then pauses and stands up for a moment, "I am the loyal nenkami of Ikaruga-sama, you may refer to me as 'Fū'."

Chāhan-kun then bows, "Sumimasen, I did not mean to cause harm to your master. I was only trying to gain the advantage."

"Īe, Īe, young chap, I can understand. In fact, I should be congratulating you on your effort, it has been so long since I spread of wings to the world, not to mention no one else in your class been able to give my mistress a fair challenge much less harm her."

He stops talking for a moment, "Is not that correct, miss?"

Hai.

I nod my head.

Chāhan-kun's face suddenly morphed to one of excited wonder and enamour, "WHHAAAAAA….! You can talk telepathically with him?!"

He starts to squeal and quiver, "I thought that could only ever happen in the video games and manga that I love, but now… PLEASE DO SOME TELEPHATHY ON ME!"

"Calm down there young chap! As much I would like to fancy your desires, I unfortunately am a construct of my Mistress' nen and therefore a part of her. So I only can communicate with her and not anyone else. And also, I need to repair her tendon."

"No fair!"

"That does not mean that Fū is useless though. I honestly doubt I would be able to perform any reconnaissance or espionage missions successfully without him..."

"But wouldn't it be easy to see a blue and silver phoenix-like bird acting suspiciously?"

"I have taken that into account, he is also able to morph to appear like the native birds of the area, or if need be can turn invisible to everyone besides myself."

Fū then pulls the final stitch, "Can you move your thumb now?"

I do so, there is really no difference from before.

"Fū, are you a doctor like my mom?"

"Hai, I am able to repair any damage received to my Mistress, but that is at the limit of my Mistress' knowledge."

He seemed puzzled at that remark.

"I will phrase this, 'I do not know everything, I only know what my Mistress knows.'"

Fū then crosses over to my shoulder, "Please, accept this gesture of congratulations to you."

He then reaches out his right talon out to Chāhan-kun has if to shake his hand.

Chāhan-kun returns the handshake, "Am I really the only student to be a challenge."

"Indeed, you really are, normally other opponents would be either taken out by my Mistress' agility or that ever so tasteless Hien Hōō Kyaku. It was quite the surprise that you could take the full strength of the attack and repel it."

"Well, I guess that I seem to underestimate myself a lot."

"Please do not, there are not that many shinobi at your age who can match my Mistress. You should be proud of yourself."

"Mind if I can ask, why is your name Fū?"

I speak, "The word hōō has two kanji in it. The front kanji represents the male and the other, female."

"So your nen ability revolves around an assist of a male and female hōō? Where's the female though?"

"You are looking at her…"

"SŌDESUKA?!"

Fū and Kō, I named my nen ability directly from the on readings of each kanji. And I think everyone has figured out now that I am a conjurer. I only use it in truly serious battles.

"My mistress, might you been needing my feathers."

"That might be a good idea."

"Alright then…"

Fū turns around on my shoulder and at the base of the tail I carefully pluck off 10 feathers the size of shuriken. I then stuff them in the folds of my sarashi underneath.

"Be careful, okay…"

"You too…"

Fū then spread is enormous wings and quickly flies upward.

"Hoy!" my attention is drawn to Otōsama, "I think we have wasted enough time admiring your summon, could we proceed now?"

"Otōsama, who currently holds the lead?"

"From Sagami-dono's clipboard you have made two strikes, while Chāhan-kun has made 3. It is not a big lead for him, but a lead none the less."

"Alright…"

Chāhan-kun then speaks, "As fascinating as your nen ability is, I actually have my own fun and wonderful tricks to do," he smirks and holding the kama between his fingers he grabs the spike and pulls the chain to a certain length and puts it back into the other hand, "Wanna see them?"

It seems as if he really will fight now.

I leap back about five meters and position myself to a chūdan stance.

If he throws the spike at me I can move to the side instead and then try thrusting.

It appears that way as he instead of positioning to throw it horizontally, he is going to throw it in a vertical manner.

And unlike before he was simpering and had a slight gleam in his eye, as if he had some sinister part of himself under his social problems.

The comes toward me and my body moves out of the way.

Chāhan-kun seemed to deploy the same strategy from before of going in for a strike.

I though respond by thrusting Hien towards him.

In an attempt to parry with his kama, he is pushed back.

This continued until we were at the edge of the edge of the courtyard where an afterimage takes his place.

Suddenly my body moved to block an attack from behind.

Again, I push him back while he parried with his kama until there was an afterimage instead.

Although I was led to the center of the courtyard.

At that moment he came up to me and started to spar blades with me in rapid succession but containing my attack within a certain volume.

What is he up to?

Is he trying to attack me at all angle to test my speed and find an opening to attack?

Although I notice how his chain continues to draw itself out of his sleeve.

Could he be encircling the chain around to try to ensnare me in it?

My answer soon came when he suddenly pulled on the chain and disappeared.

I wish I could have paid attention to my surrounding more, for now I am in a spiraling geometric construct composed of nothing but the chain and some sort of electromagnetic force holding it together from what I can hypothesize from his abilities and the fact that wisps of electricity sparkling in between the segments of chain.

It appears to be in a conical shape with an intricate kinetic webbing of chains inside.

I can suggest than if one would instantly get ensnared if they touched the inner chains, but what of the outer chains?

I close my eyes and try to feel the vibrations of his nen.

…

…

Nothing, I can only feel Fū, is he using zetsu?

I can not help but wonder…

I carefully navigate my way through the web to the edge of the construct.

There appears to be a luminescent border between the spacings of the chains separating the inside from the outside, it seems similar to a shinobi barrier.

Normally for barriers, the maker can only successfully contain those of at most equal of their power. And even then it is still a possibility of getting out or coming into the barrier. Although it is rather difficult; the most efficient way to get out would be to defeat the barrier's creator or have the creator take the barrier down. As for other methods, they either require a certain weapon/device or risk the escapee's own life. And certain nen constructs like Fū are able to go through with no difficulty.

Muramasa, due to his connection to the Hōōzan clan, had some knowledge of the techniques used by the shinobi and in respect for them created Hien to be such a weapon.

Although this shinobi kekkai feels different…

Fū, are you able to go through?

"Hai, although only through the openings but it proves to be slightly difficult since the barrier is layered. I would recommend not to touch the chains though."

Layered?

What if I try breaking it with Hien?

"I would advise against it considering the difficult I had but be my guest Mistress."

I raise Hien with my right arm up to one of the spacings and gently poke the tip of the blade at it.

For a normal barrier, it would react to the blade like poking your finger into a balloon until it breaks, but for this barrier though…

-CHINK!

…

-CHINK!

It did not seem to react to Hien…

Perhaps if do a more forceful thrust?

-BACHIN!

A strong current suddenly goes through Hien and then to my arm causing me to recoil.

I pass Hien to my left hand as I could feel a strong sensation of paraesthesia/shibire in my other arm.

I might not be able to use it for a moment…

"Not even kitsune no hi can do anything to it…"

That voice…

Chāhan-kun?

Kitsune no hi is a skill that only his father has been able to master, what makes it difficult is its spiritual nature and being not of this realm, it seems to have an aversion to being used by mere mortals and would turn those who attempt to master it into ashes instantly.

Shinobi though have coveted the fire due its properties: it only needs one's own aura to fuel it which it needs so little, it is able to burn cleanly and with heat that is rumoured to equal the sun's, along with not being able to be blown out by normal methods, it can burn corpses away with no trace thus being great at hiding a shinobi's presence, and when it burns there is no smoke and it is invisible to non-nen users, and also it can burn away at shinobi kekkai.

Normally kitsune no hi is utilized by as the name implies kitsune but some other yōkai have used it too in the past. Before Sasuke the Bloodedge the closest that a mortal has come to use kitsune no hi was Abe no Seimei.

But he is sometimes discounted since he was rumoured to be a han'yō with his mother being kitsune herself, and shinobi of today are rather sceptical about him.

However back then sceptics did hire shinobi in order to assassinate him, but they all ended in failure.

As for right now…

If this barrier can stand up to even the mystical kitsune no hi and Hien then…

"I have sparred with Mom in here, not even she can get out, only I can destroy it…"

Of course…

This little boy of no more than 14 who, according to the word of Sonsaku-hakase, normally is in his cupboard playing video games or reading has done what shinobi have tried to do since the Sengoku period.

He has created a nigh-ideal shinobi kekkai that has taken into account the flaws of the standard shinobi kekkai.

And yet, it is a barrier that possibly no one could learn to create. At least considering how much chain would be needed.

A smile comes across my face, I never thought that such a prodigy like Chāhan-kun even existed.

"I can see that you're impressed with Lockdown B…"

"Indeed I am, although someday your opponents will find ways out of the barrier, as of now Fū can come in and out of it…"

"I am ready for that! Hopefully one day I can make it absolute impenetrable."

"You are willing to do that, that would take over lifetime to achieve you know…"

"Want some advice, don't stay in one place for long…"

…?

-VWIP!

A large sting suddenly comes across the left side of my thigh as my body moved out of the way.

I look to that area to see a vertical 10 cm rip in my tights along with a cut with some blood starting to stream out.

Fū, did you see anything?

I can not be sure of what that was, it was so fast, it seemed to have the similar composition to electricity but it was like a laser being shot.

-VWIP!

My body now moves to deflect with Hien another shot.

In the instant microsecond I noticed that it was shaped like a senbon, but when I deflected it, the shot did not feel like metal, in fact it is hard to describe what it felt like at all, it just was not solid.

And it had a color of a silver-white…

In dissipated once it made contact with the ground.

Then a sudden hail of these shots came down upon me.

With my right arm now functionable my body brought Hien up to my head and started to twirl it around as fast I could manage to deflect the senbon.

Only for the effort to be proven futile, for some of the shots were able to come through.

They get to work to testing the durability of my uniform. I cover my vitals with my left arm.

Soon though my previously elegant uniform had rips and tears all over the jacket, and tights, even my kusari katabira was becoming worn out; along with dozens of vertical cuts on my legs, arms, some of my face and my torso. Blood was streaming down from these cuts and starting to soak my uniform.

I continue to twirl Hien while enduring the stinging around my body.

It is no use stay in one place to deflect…

I carefully figure out my trajectory of how not touch the chains and leap back whist adjusting the angle of where I twirl Hien to continue to deflect.

I simply continue this around the base of the structure.

Fū, has something happened, I am having some trouble here…

"Unfortunately, I found the young chap…"

Unfortunately?

"Look up…"

The moment I look up I see Fū flying in circles around the upper half fighting Chāhan-kun who now appeared to be mauled and clawed up with his uniform and his own kusari katabira half in shreds as he jumps across the sides of the structure trying to kick and hack at Fū, and at same time he is making this hailstorm of electric senbon?

As much I can praise him for his skill, humans can not truly multitask, so…

Fū, try to divert his focus

"Wakatteimasu"

Fū then goes on the offensive to breath a large fire ball out of his mouth to Chāhan-kun who in response curls up into a defensive position whist holding his arm up to block.

It works initially as the flames spread around him as he tries to push back.

Fū, try increasing the intensity…

"A…"

The flame then condenses and becomes a bright white and then engulfs the 14 year old. I start to hear some panicking noises from within. I can assume though that he is resistant to fire.

The hail of electric senbon dissipated, I will now attempt to get him down.

I reach into my sarashi to retrieve one of the feathers.

Holding it between my thumb, index, and middle finger of my left hand I enhance the feather to be like a matsubagata shaken.

You can decrease the intensity for an instant.

"Hai…"

In that small instant I aim for his foot and throw.

I then move leaving an image of myself behind.

The moment he saw the feather shuriken he leaped and focused a downward kick to blue bird.

I though planned for this. I breath in and concentrating my nen to my lungs I transmute the air into fire.

"Hōsenka no jutsu!"

I blow out a volley of small fire balls towards Chāhan-kun who then attempts to deflect them with him kama.

Only I was up there already, and before he could retaliate-THWOGG!

I kicked him hard in the abdomen propelling him to the ground.

By the time he got up I was already a meter behind him.

My body swung Hien at his side…

He tries to block with his left forearm, but that was underestimating the power of the nodachi.

-PACK!

I felt the blade dig into his radius and tendon, it sents him flying to the edge of the construct.

He gets up hold his left forearm, he should not be able to use the kama now.

I quickly take a feather out of my sarashi and throw it at him.

He retaliates with a fireball but the shuriken absorbs the attack.

I dash forth following the boy as he dodges the feather.

Although I noticed that he had concentrated quite the amount of electricity into his left forearm.

HE SHOULD NOT BE USING IT!

Is he going to try a debilitating attack on me?

I will not take my chances, I have to finish this.

Fū…!

"Already on it…"

One of his longer feathers comes to strike at his thigh and Fū appears behind…

"Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

A giant stream of fire is expelled at Chāhan-kun who attempts to do the same.

In that moment I was behind with Hien in a jōdan stance.

The sword's tip paints a straight line of silver as it comes down on Chāhan-kun.

However-THACK!

He grabs the blade with his right hand, tightly holding it in place as blood starts to flow down.

Damn it! I cannot get the blade out of his grasp, and it seems as if Fū had disappeared now.

He still had current concentrated in his other forearm, he strikes at my chest, "NEN'I!"

Meeting Room, 19:30

"9-9-1, Daimyō"

"1-5-1, Shōgun"

"7-9-1, Pawn"

"2-3-1, Pawn"

"8-1-1, Onmitsu"

"2-3-1, Catapult"

"9-1-1, Fortress"

"2-7-2, Pistol"

"5-6-1, Shōgun"

"Hmm, you dare to place your shōgun in the front lines where it is exposed."

"A, since a leader has to like a shōgun has to come first as an example for their people."

"Even though it is not the strongest piece and would mean defeat for its side if captured? 1-6-2, Samurai"

"N, 7-1-2 Fortress 9-1-3, Bow"

"3-2-5, Daimyō"

This is gungi, a favorite pastime and strategy exercise developed by shinobi. I have played this with my son whenever there is a rainy day or just to get him off his DS a little.

Although I don't always win against him, but I can see that Squid here is at least giving him more of a challenge.

You're wondering what the hell happened?

To say something, I was panicking when I say my own baby's radius with a deep wound just below his wrist and holding Hien without protection.

I discontinued the match right then and there; that is all that needs to be known.

I was able to treat his wounds but he will need a couple of days for the bone to fully heal, and there will be a large scar left behind.

I put a cast around the forearm.

Squid though had nothing too serious, the cuts around her will heal.

I am just surprise that the feathers in her sarashi acted as a faraday cage against my baby's nen menace.

"So this all ended in a stalemate…"

I turn to Kazuhiko-sama.

"Well if we did not rig the match to be more control and it was to incapacitation or death, my son would probably win."

Kazuhiko-sama thinks for a moment, "I can guess according to the logistics of battle theory that would be possible, but please give your own opinion to why."

"It is because he grabbed Hien. Even though my son has left laterality and had that wound to inhibit it Hien it still longer than his kama. He could be able to at least thrust it try to keep Squid and Fū away, he also can perform fire balls and make senbon hail down on them as seen around before. Although it is a gamble, Squid is not stupid after all, and she can still use Fū as a make shift weapon. His feathers can absorb nen after all. But still, my son does know nen menace."

"Hmm, I can see that you have not restricted him from reading some of Sasuke's scrolls. Nen'i after all is an extremely difficult ninjutsu to master and yet that boy not only knows it but has tried to improve upon it. To be honest it is normally forbidden due to the high chance of backfiring or even killing the user. Although it is possible for the user to develop a resistance to the jutsu, but it normally requires a lot of dedication and there is a possibility of death. Something that his Otōsan has been doing himself, the only reason that Ikaruga-san had really survived was because he was not really meaning to kill her, and he did receive that injury after all"

"In speaking of that injury," Sagami-dono comes over, "I can not tell if that boy is a genius or mad, he is admirable for creating a barrier that fixes the flaws of normal shinobi kekkai but trying to block Hien with his radius and then later on grabbing it by the bare blade, that is simply impulsive and reckless of him. One day that boy is going to kill himself. Just what do you teach him?!"

What did I teach him?

I can't help but remember all of the memories I had with him. And I taught him lots of things.

Like how to swim, how to read, how to write, how to cook, and how to survive.

I guess the last one is possibly a factor for his actions, although…

ALTHOUGH…!

HAVE I BEEN A BAD MOTHER TO HIM?!

Tears start to comes down my eyes, I run over to hug Cha-Cha as hard as I could.

"Byaaahahaan, my baby what the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten your hand lobbed off! And a crushed radius is already a problem to deal with!"

"Mom… I am sorry, it's just… I am not exactly sure… My… body just moved."

"Sonsaku-hakase, if I may, my opinion on this subject as to who should be would be rather valued."

"But we're still playing…"

Fū then appears on her shoulder, "Restart the game without me," she stands up and Fū takes her seat.

"It will be a pleasure," the phoenix says bowing down.

Squid walks over to our discussion, "Have any of you read of Minikui Ahiru no ko/The Ugly Duckling?"

I speak, "You mean that western fairy tale about a misfit duckling who grows up to a swan in the end?"

"That is correct but remember there is more to the story, after all in the time that the Duckling matures, he endures abuse from his family, other ducks, and some of the other animals he meets."

"So, you are implying that Cha-Cha is in the Ugly Duckling for here?"

"Well it is such that not only is he different in appearance from others but also his abilities. The other classmates not only are enhancers, they are still, to an extent, fledglings in using their nen and would be unable to replicate his skills. And even though Chāhan-kun has not exactly gone through any abuse yet, he may later on when he starts to go on missions and fight real shinobi battles to the death."

She does kinda have I point, even though Monkey is now enjoying her time at my place, she wants to get around to getting strong enough to beat my baby and Squid. I can tell though that this is not spurned on by a want to fight, but a sort of underlying envy for not being the number 1. Akira was right to warn me about her, she seems most likely to bully my baby. She has already been verbally mocking him.

Although…

"You know, no is a shinobi ever immediately a kagura when they start their job. It takes years of training, and experience to be at that level. I was once was recommended for that promotion but you know, I would say that my former partner is a better candi…"

"You're getting off topic but I see your point. To truly become a shinobi, if at all, one needs to go through and suffer hardship along with trials and tribulation like how the ugly duckling did. But the fruits of the hardship are worth reaping, for like when the duckling had matured into a swan and his beauty was admired in the end so to might a shinobi for their achievements. Take the legendary shinobi Toriyama Hanzō for example. And also yourself to a lesser extent."

"Indeed, Ikaruga-san, I was not born with neither my strength or skills. In just before I got into my apprenticeship with Sayuri-sensei I did not even know what the heck I was going to do besides being Sasuke's friend. I had them taught to me and I improved upon them."

"Why are you guys calling me an ugly duckling?!"

"Do not take it personally Chāhan-kun, we are only analysing your current situation. I am more than sure that in time you will grow to be a swan too one day."

"But when will that be?"

"You will know it, when you know it," she then comes over and gently kisses his cheek, "I hope for you to find your place in the world. And also, you not the first or last ugly duckling, and there are currently other ducklings too."

"Other ducklings?"

I speak, "Are you referring to his classmates?"

She nods, "As you have said before, they are not shinobi, they are babies. But at the same time they are babies trying to grow up or be grown up. And I am sure that one day they shall grow to be swans too. Perhaps by then Katsuragi-san would look more to Chāhan-kun with respect than envy, after all his skills could be rather valuable."

Cha-Cha then stands up, "You know I'm trying to train myself to handle higher amounts of current and also I hope to develop a Lockdown C. Your attack, Hien Hōō Kyaku right? Perhaps I can incorporate something similar into it."

Squid looked on in awe, "You have already created a near perfect shinobi kekkai and you are already trying to do more?"

"Well like you imply, a shinobi has to find a means to perfection to truly become a shinobi. I mean even though I can match and possibly defeat you, I really am not a swan yet like you. I mean I think you know already of how reluctant I am for fighting in general."

Kazuhiko-dono cleared his throat, "I hate to interrupt but an heir to the Conglomerate has not been decided in spite of the stalemate."

"I think I might have an idea for that," Squid pronounces.

"Well, what do you say?"

"You know that during the match, either one of us could end it by stealing the other's weapon?"

"Hmm, so you are ascertaining that the heirship should go to the one who steals the weapon?"

"Not in exactly right front of them, and perhaps if they are able to stow the weapon out of the sight of the stealee for a full 24 hours then they will be officially be the heir."

"But I don't wish to take your weapon on you!"

"Well, this at least is less likely to end in tragedy than the match. Even though we put rules in place you both have proven yourselves too dangerous to be contained."

"And also, you will not have to worry about your weapon getting stolen yet, Chāhan-kun, I will give you till near the end of my 4th year to take Hien from under my nose and away from my presence. I may start stealing your chain by then. If you are not up to the task or fail at the end I will retain heirship. Although I will allow Hien to be borrowed upon request."

My baby just looks on with uncertainty, I mean I can understand him. He after all is more dedicated to his studies and video games than anything else. Suddenly having the chance to become the heir can be rather overwhelming.

"Sonsaku-san," Kazuhiko-dono comes over to me, "Does the boy have any love interests yet? He has to produce the next heir after all."

LOVE INTERESTS!

"I hate to say this but… he has not exactly gotten the chance to. And 14 is pretty young for that business. Although he have shown some interest with interacting with Toriyama Asuka-san…"

"So Toriyama Hanzō-sama's granddaughter?"

"Well I can say she does already have some good attributes to her, she's pretty, she's outgoing, she'll give you a hug if you ask for one, and is already rather strong for her age. I am not exactly sure about her intellect or skill though, and also she has attempted to interact with my sweetie but only some mixed results were produced."

"Well we do not have to rush; he could find someone who is more for him as he matures."

He then changes his attention, "Hoy, Chāhan-kun…"

My sweetie then meets his eyes.

"I think it would be wise for you to live here over that dreadful office of your sensei."

A rather flabbergasted expression appeared.

"Kazuhiko-dono, what wishes you to do this?"

"He will be the unofficial heir now, and for that I need him to be under my close surveillance to make sure that he is groomed into a proper shinobi." He clears his throat, "I hope you are up to the task…"

"You have nothing to worry," I hear Sagami-dono, "I am more than such he can be groomed into a proper heir."

"But I don't want this!"

Suddenly, all of the attention goes to Cha-Cha, "I just want to play my video games and read my books, is that hard to ask?!"

Squid speaks, "Chāhan-kun, do you not remember our discussion of Minikui Ahiru no ko, I see that you wish to improve upon yourself, if you are to become a swan though you need to do more. Like perhaps get out of your comfort zone."

"And I did say 'you will eventually find your place in this world, just consider this a stepping stone' so why not do so?"

"W-W-e… I-I-I…!"

"STOP BEING A FUCKING DWEEB ALREADY!"

I know that voice.

The monkey girl whom I dismissed before is now molesting my sweetie.

I would break it up but…

This seems like a deserving punishment for crushing Murasame's wrist.

I just chuckle to myself.

"MOM! Get her off me! I don't want her grabbing my chest!"

"Oh, but are you a wimp or badass!," she continues to squeeze tighter, "I filmed you right here…"

Her tail with the iPhone in it comes in front of Cha-Cha's face.

I even come around to take a look.

It seems like she taped sweetie's Lockdown B.

"I've been trying so fucking hard to train to beat the shit out of Princess here, but now you're going to be my one way ticket to that! I mean, HOLY BULLSHIT! You! Going toe to toe with her and creating that! I'm giving you the full treatment!"

Squid looks to Monkey and Cha-Cha in disgust, and she just simply walks out.

Everyone else starts to do the same.

Meanwhile Monkey had straddled Cha-Cha on his abdomen and is now jumping on him like a trampoline. She says a word with each jump.

"I…SENT…THAT…VID…TO…ASUKA!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

-BACHIN!

She is lying on top of Cha-Cha, "No I'm not! This was in my text history. I bet she is bleeding her nose to be your girlfriend now."

"I'M NOT READY THOUGH!"

"Well then tell me how to do that Lockdown-thing and I will not only stop trolling you but treat you to real fun."

"ARE YOU A TRANSMUTER!"

"WHAT?!"

"You have to be able to not only use electricity but also be able to manipulate electromageticity to attract the chains together. And for that you need to be highly resistant to extreme levels of current and to have a high level concentration. And did you read an MIT Physics Textbook, there is no way to perform Lockdown B without…"

"If you won't talk then it's the full treatment until you do."

She then proceeds to…

Take…Cha-Cha's…hakama and gi off.

I think I will leave them for 10 minutes before breaking it up.


	8. The Idea of Evil

Hikenchou 2

 **The Idea of Evil**

 _In this world, is the fate of mortal-kind controlled by some transcendental entity or law? Or perhaps it is the hand of God hovering above? At least it is true, that mortals have no control, even over their own will._

19:20

Sweat ran down my skin, my muscles ached with exhaustion, my drenched gi clung to my body, my blades filthy from the effort, my heart beat like a bulldozer trying burst out, my skin baked from the sun, the calluses on my hands burned. I would continue but now is curfew, time to go back to the lounge area.

I enter the elevator (it's too shitty to be called an elevator though) and head up.

This lounge area is rather Western-styled where the elevator opened up to a circular rug with a snake skin pattern and 'hebi' kanji on it with some Persian styled brim. There were two potted trees on each side of the elevator. And the floor is wood.

Towards the tree on my left there is a platform, on the tree side of the platform is a dinosaur of a desktop. I wonder why the fuck do we keep it in here?! We all have fucking iPhones after all and it seems to crash…

ALL…

OF…

THE…

FUCKING…

TIME!

And Haruka has to fix it. I wonder if she causes it to break on purpose so she can play with circuitry.

I mean she doesn't appear to train, she's around the shiro playing video games, watching sci-fi or hentai, making things blow up, or some other weird or dorky or even pervy shit.

At least the audio stuff at the table nearby seems to work. Probably because it is circulated weekly for maintenance checks.

Towards the tree on my right, on the tree side, the room goes back along the elevator to a cabinet and some half-drawer half-bookshelf. We normally keep our scrolls, spare supplies, textbooks, spare weapons etc. in them. Between them is a white tiger pelt rug, and on the far right of them adjacent to the wall is our sensei's desk which is seemingly always loaded with paperwork.

Although other jōnin like myself also sit there to accept new applicants via stamp. Although we do review the profiles first to see if they show any promise.

Towards the other side there was a depression with a tiled floor, on the far right still adjacent to the wall is a Samsung UN55H6350 55-Inch 1080p 120Hz Smart LED TV. It stood on a little cabinet which had in it a Samsung Sbb-b32d Digital Signage Player, a Nintendo Switch, a Playstation 4, an Xbox One, and Wii U.

To the left of the TV is a coffee table and a large black leather couch that went around the brim of the depression.

And lying on that couch with her head on the arm was a half-French girl with plump porcelain white skin, and dark blonde hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top. She smelled of lavender, had green eyes, which right now are closed, large plump lips, dark pink fingernails and toenails, and possibly the some of the largest honkers I've seen, I cup according to her, and she also is rather endowed in the ass department. In contrast to my ripped muscular body she appeared to have no muscle at all, she is kinda soft and weak looking. She speaks in an accent that mixes Nihon-go with France-go, although she more often than not goes full France-go accent.

She was naked except for a black velvet bikini lingerie with a horizontal rainbow stripy pattern and scarlet cat eye glasses. She was playing on a galaxy patterned 3DS.

I guess by the music she is playing either Metroid or Ninja Gaiden.

I pay no mind to her and walk to the dressing room entrance on the far left.

I clean up my swords and then I open my locker and change from gi and hakama to a t-shirt and jeans.

I think I'll see what shit is on TV, at least let it be nothing that bitch on the couch likes.

Although when I am about to grab the remote.

"Homura-chan…"

Huh?

I thought she didn't notice.

"What…?"

"Have ever wondered whether or not we are akunin/evil-nin at all?"

What the fuck?!

"Is that a trick question? OF COURSE WE ARE! Hiritsu Hebijōshi Gakuen/Secretive Hebijōshi Academy is the school for akunin after all and we accept jobs from all sorts of shady investors. Don't tell me we do jobs for the yakuza aren't akunin. And our motto after all is 'The light accepts few, the dark accepts all'"

"Keep telling yourself that, I more meant in the sense that are evil to begin with. So what is evil to you?"

What the hell?!

What is evil?

I never thought to think, all I ever think about is training, getting stronger, and fighting for Hebijō.

Not what is evil.

In fact I hate thinking about it.

"Will you shut the fuck up! We are loyal kunoichi of Hebijō, therefore we are evil!"

She starts to snicker and put the DS down, her laughter only gets louder.

"FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU! This is why I like you Homura-chan, because you are just so stupid…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! How dare you call your leader stupid!"

"We both share that title so don't boast about it. And you are stupid, you blank out upon trying to read my textbooks and you are always suck at playing my video games. Although, your rage quits are hilarious!"

"Hey, I don't suck at BlazBlue though…"

"Whatever, also what I like is how you don't think or question about things, you just accept them for what they are and just train, train, train. You are not in the very least the right person for philosophical discussion, but yet you're fun to play with."

"Hey, I'm not your toy know…"

"Noter être en train de dire cette…"

Damn this getting me pissed.

But maybe I'll see Haruka's side on the matter though.

"What is evil to you?"

Upon my words she sat up on her ass, her blank smile curled into a sassier but yet mischievous smirk that showed her white teeth, she had opened her eyes.

They were a deep green, as if they were jade or emerald color, they had a gleam and were rather narrow. You can wonder if they are cat's eyes without the slit pupil. Her arms were crossed beneath her tits.

Okay, I'm starting getting scared now.

"Have you ever heard of les Sept Péchés Capitaux?"

"What?!"

"Seven Deadly Sins…"

Seven Deadly Sins?

"Are you talking about that manga series…"

"Not that Seven Deadly Sins, I meant of Catholicism. But the sins in that manga that the characters are associated with are the same, do you know them?"

Damn! I wish I could remember.

Even though I hear of these manga series I'm not really some otaku unlike Honkers here. I only care about training and getting stronger.

Although I know one of the characters is Ban, I think he's associated with…

"Greed?"

"Avoir raison, I'd make you say them all but you seem to be too stupid to have already known them…"

"I already told you not to call me stupid!"

"Whatever, it's your poison that you don't realize it. All of les Sept Péchés Capitaux are Pride, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth."

"And just what makes being evil related to these sins?"

I hear a small chuckle from her.

"Just about every mortal has committed at least one of these sins and it is a question of if they are evil for doing it. And you know the only thing that I say about human nature is, it's masochism."

"Masochists? What the fuck! I don't enjoy getting hurt."

"Noter être en train de dire cette…"

When is she going to stop using France-go?!

"In thinking about it I could say for one to be truly evil, you would need to have consistently committed at least one of those sins without any weight on your conscience to the point of euphoria and devoting oneself to it. And to add to that they may lie to themselves or possibly others that they are right about their actions and not listen to others."

"And who would you say is evil with that analogy in mind?"

"Not exactly Hikage-chan, what has she done? Kill people? Practically all of us at Hebijō kill whether it is for our jobs or such. In principle we don't do it for pleasure. And making the first kill is meant to be prerequisite and precedent for joining the school to make sure they know what they are getting into. You're lucky to get over you first kill, since a lot of the applicants have not killed before joining, they sometimes go insane upon doing the act, others tense up and wind up not doing. That more lab rats for me by the way."

"Could we not talk about your fetishes?!"

"Well, changing topics a little, how about we talk about the sins themselves how they may relate to us."

"Let me guess, you're lust! You're wearing the spoiler alert after all."

She snickers at my words, "You are partially correct, although could you say that I'm lustful or eccentric? I'd rather have any answers on that be up to interpretation though than answer myself. Pride though, it's a rather more fitting sin for me."

"And why is that?"

She leaned in a little and pointed at her head, "It's in here, I have my mind to thank for getting to be Hebijō's 4th Cobra."

"Yeah well you better watch it, I'm gonna become the 5th Cobra and then surpass the other Cobras!"

She didn't seem to finch at my saying she kept looking down upon me maintaining her glare and that incredulous smile.

"You still have to overcome Hikage-chan, she may be more likely to become a Cobra, but noter être en train de dire cette…"

Fuck, please speak Nihon-go already!

"You know with most of the sins, I can not help but think of them as just empty. Envy, Greed, and Gluttony are all desires based on materialism, which in of itself is shallow and at times hallow. For what will you do if you have the whole universe to yourself. Sloth I am not sure can count as a sin since in human nature is masochism, to be more exact to why we have done all sorts of wonderful atrocities to each other and ourselves, we have even lied to ourselves on whether we are good or evil. It would be against the masochistic train of thought to just stop doing anything. As for lust, well that can be a mixed bag; like do you want to fuck others out of a desire for their bodies as objects or is it for the desire of the feelings that arouse when doing so."

"And what do you say? You're practically humping every other person and sometimes performing your own brand of BDSM on them or yourself more often than not."

"And what brings up such an accusation?"

"We're room neighbors, I hear it through the fucking wall! And anyway, just how many bitches have you screwed over?"

"Stopped counting…"

Are you shitting me!

"Normally I prefer the younger applicants, otherwise I fuck my lab rats, and they always come to me, although I do ask if they want to fuck."

"You're hypocrite! You raped me after all!"

"I was only dunking the cold water over your head, give you the idea that Hebijō is a fuckhole."

She is right about one thing, Hebijō is definitely a fuckhole. There are only two definite Laws around here, Survival of the Fittest, and never to disobey orders. Just about every student is your enemy here, so you need to always train to make sure you survive. And any disobedience means being considered a deserter and therefore marked for death as a nukenin. Normally for the newest crop of applicants, it is estimated that only 50% are expected to survive the first year.

Uck, this is getting too disgusting for me!

"Could we continue on with the sins instead?! I mean as far as I know you're a total fucking bisexual ephebophile!"

"Hmp, okay. The last two sins: Pride and Wrath, I actually there is some value in them. Pride can be an asset to a person if they have something in support of it. To me having pride can mean you are confident in yourself or your attribute and in course you wish to exert that confidence onto others, like how I'm exerting my superior intellect on you."

Really!?

Could you please stop that!

"As for Wrath, it is a rather, interesting sin. For the other sins they can actually be corrupted by other emotions or sins whether they be good or bad. But Wrath, it is purely emotion itself, and can at time turn people into an unstoppable force to reckon with. And at its purest it is a sin that invites unbridled violence but yet in contrast it is hardly invokes any sense of pleasure. At least unlike for moi."

"So what!? You say think that people aren't evil until they commit themselves to these sins, what does that have to do with Hebijō?!"

At my words she held her arms behind her back and her smile became more devilish, she starts to slowly come over to me. She walked in a rather peculiar manner; her steps were heavy making her entire body jiggle, her torso was leaned forward and moving with her steps, and her legs straightened with each step but held up from the ground before making contact.

"Ne pas j'ai encore trouvé colère…"

"What?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"In our group alone, I have been able to find most of the sins but like I said there is some corruption in play. Remember that I said Hikage-chan hasn't done really anything to be evil. Well I said not exactly because she seems to fit more with the sin of sloth, she is an applicable candidate for becoming the 5th Cobra but at the same time she is neither interested or motivated about it, in fact that mindset is the same for her training or trying to be. Although she does train, it's more of an obligatory routine than anything, she's apathetic. Also what earns her of being slothful is how that apathy is derived from her lack of personality or emotions at all. And having no desire for them at all has earned her that trait. However we agree that she isn't evil, since that apathy is un arme à double tranchant, being uninterested in anything makes you not wishing to do anything evil related. Hikage-chan is nothing but a doll in my eyes, and thus I have not found that much interest in her, although it is nice to see how strong she has gotten in just four years. Although unlike her, je ne sais avoir cette restriction."

I step back a little with my back toward the TV wall, she had stopped coming towards me but he was almost in my personal bubble. This is beginning to get rather uncomfortable. Haruka is 14 cm taller than me so she was kinda intimidating when up close.

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

The beating of my chest rung in my ears, I could feel burning spikes pierce that area too, cold sweat ran down my cheeks as the rest my body became hot and trembled.

"OOooh, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" I hear in a nurturing voice, "Just the minute before you kept up the tough girl act but now, you're scared in your tits."

Could you stop speaking in French-go, it's gone from annoying to practically creepy AF.

"Look, just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

She then suddenly reaches her hand to my face and places her palm on my cheek.

I can't breathe! Her hand feels so hot! WHY WON'T MY FUCKING CHEST STOP BEATING?! WHY DOES IT FEEL SO TIGHT?!

Then a lecherous smile appeared on her lips, her aura suddenly projects out of her and towards my body. I felt like being dunked into an ice bath.

Then she spoke in a rather sultry tone, "Ma chérie, il y a rien craindre."

SSSSHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!

My body jumps back to the wall leave 5 meters between me and Haruka.

"Touché, you're rather reluctant to ma avancées. But I'm sure you'll come around."

WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE GONNA DO?!

I don't feel scared now, all of the heat in my body is now directed towards screaming at her!

"PISS OFF! LIKE FUCK I'LL 'COME AROUND'"

"Noter être en train de dire cette…"

She keeps saying that…

WTF?!

"Why do you keep saying that term?"

"Just because it feels, appropriate for you. I mean, you live to fight, you wish to become the strongest, but what if you heurté dans un mur?"

"WHAT?!"

"Collide into a wall…"

"Fuck off! That's not going to happen! Why else do I train so hard!"

"Noter être en train de dire cette…"

"Let's get back to what we were talking about, we have already covered Pride, and Sloth so far. What of the other sins?"

"Well, we already established that I could as well qualify for the sin of Lust, but that should be up to the reader to decide, although I also found that Yomi-chan to qualify for two sins."

Huh?

Yomi-san!

That moyashi dork!

"I see that you're a little confused, je comprendre. How could someone as adorable as her be sinful? Well just by playing with her mind I was able to find some things out. Do you remember when she first arrived at Hebijō?"

I giggled.

"How could I? I was laughing my ass off on seeing you gushing over her, throwing her up in the air, feeling her up, and proclaiming 'KAWAII! KAWAII! JOLI! JOLI! I WANT TO GOBBLE YOU UP!'. I mean, what the fuck?"

"Well from that 'meeting' tu peux dire, I was able to get that she comes from the slum areas and hates snobby rich princesses…"

"And…?"

Haruka snickers, "I proclaimed to her out loud and proud 'Je suis un de le princesse riche snob! Félicitations pour avoir fait trouves moi!' And her jaw dropped, I don't think she ever heard français in her life before but I think she did hear some anglaise since I did say princesse and spoke in un occidental langue. It just took the moment to figure out, she proclaimed she was to kill me and she tried buuuuut, tu sais. I was fun though."

I guess that was when she started to molest her, but to move on, "So, what sin is she related to?"

"Envy, I could tell in her when I proclaimed being what hated. Her hate for princesses probably derives from that Envy of the rich for seemingly having everything in the world compared to her. She was lucky to have barely filled out the application. Although I could say that she has warmed up to me over the year, that's where we get to the second sin related to her, Gluttony. Although that too stems from her envy, I mean she appeared underfed and she was complaining about scrounging for food compared to how the rich were always well feed. At least I was able to plumpen her up to being as cute as she is now. I only wish that she had taken my offer to teach her some escrime lessons. That single-edge zweihänder I gave her, Ragnarok, it's not a toy, and besides she wields it incorrectly. I can only hope to find someone who can wield it correctly in the future."

"Escrime?"

"Fencing…"

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"FENCING! Don't make me laugh! How could you know how to fence?! You don't do any training and you outright refused, and I can see why. You don't look athletic in any sense, in fact; you look rather soft and fat!"

Haruka though made a rather smug face to me, "Homura-chan, you have not learned anything since I took your virginity."

Hey, what the fuck? Why is she bringing that up again?

"I already said that you raped me!"

"Noter être en train de dire cette…"

She starts to slowly come over to me again only this time she took a step by putting her heel down first in front of her other toe and then putting down the rest of the foot and repeating. Her body jiggled

"This is why you'll collide into a wall someday; you associate herself with greed. A greed to become the stronger, to fight with no end, and to be at the top. But at the same time it is an unguided, and it is all because of your stupidity."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Why I should listen to a…BIG…FAT…SLUTTY…NERDY…BITCH LIKE YOU! What do you know?!"

She now was just about half-way to me and she is not wavered by my words.

"Well, this big fat slutty nerdy bitch watches you train from time to time, and I have noticed that with régime d'entraînement you do, you have started to faire du surplice. And you're neither aware of it or trying to fix that. And if you don't you'll be tout écorce mais pas de morsure."

"WHAT?"

"Don't you understand, you're stagnating."

Stagnating?

STAGNATING!

I'd be furious but she's getting real close now. Once again I'm feeling chills go down my back.

"Y-y-you're kidding! I-I'm not stagnating, you just said that you watched me train, that doesn't mean I'm fucking stagnating."

"It isn't you that's stagnating, it's ses corps."

Corpse?!

Wait is she referring to my body?

"How though?"

"You seem to place most of your effort in your training to your physical body via brawling and such whilst utilizing your ken, not anything else. The problem is that your physical body is starting to se stabilizer, thus continuing that régiment will become pointless."

Oh my fucking kami! She stopped but is now only two steps away!

Try to keep a brave face Homura! You see her every day, there shouldn't be anything to be afraid!

"Yeah, well what do you know about training? I don't see you ever do it, and besides you told me that you prefer your puppets to do your fighting for you."

"I do use a rapière, and know this…"

Suddenly she reaches her hand out to me.

Although she didn't grab my cheek, not this time-MOMI!

I felt the pressure of her palm and fingers around my left boob, she wasn't exactly squeezing it.

It was more like a gentle grab whilst pushing me against the wall. At the same time, she was rubbing her toes against my right calf.

I'd try to swat her hand or just push her away, but…

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

My entire body feels hot again, my chest is tightening and won't stop thumping, I think Haruka can feel it too, it's hard to breath!

Haruka though came up to my ear and whispered, "Don't judge people's strength by their appearance, I did take your virginity after all."

NANDA!

You know, she totally overpowered me when I got raped. I could not fight back at all! And a couple of months later when I thought I had gotten stronger I challenged her to an arm wrestle.

She was reluctant to it but I convinced her, I soon regretted it.

I could not move her arm at all, and she crushed my hand.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

She could be this strong for seemly so unathletic!

"I see that you are starting to get it."

"How…How the fuck are you so strong?!"

"I already told," she pulls back but still kept her hand on my boob.

She then points to her head, "Kore…"

What the, she pointed to her head before stating that she was able to become a Cobra because of it.

Is she implying that her smarts are why she is so strong?

BULLSHIT!

That doesn't make any fucking sense!

"I see that you're confused, well this is why I said that you'll collide into a wall."

She's really starting to piss me off. I grit my teeth.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! So what if my body stabilizes and I can't fix that, I'm already the physically strongest in the class besides you! Why should I need to worry about some wall? No wall can ever stop me!"

She then speaks in a sultry tone, "Ooh Homura-chan, t'es si adorable quand t'es furieux."

Then I smell something, I can't simply describe it though. Where is it coming fro…

IT'S COMING FROM HARUKA!

Is this a pheromone? It simply noxious but at the same time I kinda want to keep smelling it.

"You see Homura-chan, for all of your love of fighting and getting stronger, fights are not all just about strength. Perhaps there will be a time where you opponent may not be stronger than you but maybe smarter than you."

"S-S-So?! I'll cut them down before they do anything."

"But they might expect that and end up beating you, I'm sure there are a lot of things you have regretted while at Hebijō, wouldn't you want to not add being beaten since you're stupid on the list? And also, I do train, it's just not exactly a régime that someone as dumb as you could understand."

At that moment, I somehow wasn't pissed off or couldn't get pissed, I just wanted to stare at Haruka forever.

Along with that my body was boiling, I can't breathe, and the muscles in my body started to relax.

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

SHIT! Why won't my chest stop thumping?

"You know Homura-chan, you really should lay off the training. Have some fun! D'après moi sûr tu ferais mieux de s'amuses."

With her right hand, she gently gyrated it back and forth on my tit, and with her free left hand, she took off her glasses and hung them on the hip strap of her bottom.

And continuing from there she grabbed the bottom of my tee and kusari katabira with her middle left finger and slowly tugged it up to my collarbone, exposing my abdomen and sarashi, whilst still keeping her right hand on my boob.

The tug was strong enough to lift my arms up to get the tee off, I would try to resist but I somehow don't want to.

She then dropped it in front of my feet. -DON!

She then places her palm on my abs, and rubs it up and down, up and down. I don't know what has gotten into me but all of this touching is making my chest thump faster and faster, and I now feel a sort of tingling sensation around my pussy.

Why is my mouth watering? I'm feeling my tits heave up and my nipples poke through my sarashi. I feel so drool come out.

My breathing is hard, and somehow Haruka…

Is looking rather hot right now. So much that I wanna try to touch her…

But, should I?

Meanwhile Haruka smiles lecherously and is licking her lips, "Do you wash your clothes with your muscles? They could make a good washboard, after all, your rippled abs are something to admire, they are better than even Hikage-chan's. And your boobs, they aren't the size of my girls but they are rather big. Your body a rather tantalizing dish. And, mmmmm, your dark tan teint, it's like that of chocolat, le semble si succulent!"

She then slowly brings her head to my face, and opens her mouth too-BERO!

!

Her tongue on my cheek felt really warm and wet as it went up my face. It felt kinda prickly to the touch but had a strong wine scent to it.

-BERO!

-BERO!

-BERO!

She continued while moving towards my ear. And when she got to my ear, she opened her mouth not to lick it but to gently bite down on the top of the ear.

She gently tugs on it whilst feeling it with her tongue.

THAT'S IT!

I GOTTA TOUCH OR AT LEAST KISS HER!

SHE'S THIS CLOSE TO MY BODY!

My hands come up while I try turning my head to get the kiss but…

"Nu-uh-uh," she pulls away at arm's length waving her left index finger at me, smiling mischievously, "No kissing or touching naughty, we're not even at foreplay..."

NANDA!

Then what the hell is this…?

TEASEPLAY?!

"Having fun yet though?"

"I sure am feeling a lot of things right now."

"I can tell you have insecurities, no wonder why you try to prove you are on top of everyone. Have fun though, let all of those insecurities of being a tsundere become obsolete…"

She brings her left hand to the back of the bra piece, "My girls and I are just dying to pour our hearts to you! Although, about your comment about me being fat, I'm not going to disagree with you but I believe the term engraissé porc is more accurate for me."

She then unhooks herself and wiggles her shoulders to make the straps come-SPUURT!

I felt a gush of blood come out of my nose upon seeing the French girl's chesticles.

THEY WERE HUMONGUOUS! BIG! ROUND! PERKY! OVERLY FATTENED, FLESHY MOUNDS OF PORCLEIN WHITE!

And fully erected on each tit was 4 square centimeters of flush, reddish-pink nipple. The nipples were erected about 1 cm high from their globes of origin, and appeared to be like sharp hard cones, as for the bra it just slid down to her right hand.

"Could you cut diamonds with those?!"

"Even I'm not sure, but I think they'll feel good against your torso."

She hakes the bra off and grabs my wrists and pushes them up against the wall and starts to rub her chesticles against mine and also my abs. They felt so hot, and soft, and firm, and smooth pressed against my body.

I have to touch her! I have to kiss her!

I try to resist her grip in order to…

"Ufufufu! I thought we said no touching, at least not yet. Although, you're dying though to get a kiss from my juicy plump lips, how about je exaucé ton vœu?"

SHIT! I can't exactly understand what she said!

But…

Is she really gonna kiss me?!

"Dōzo," I see her close her eyes, pucker her lips and slowly leaning in…

FUUUUUUUCK! SHE IS…!

I should try to divert my head to evade it…!

Or should I accept the kiss?!

SHIT! I FEEL SO HOT DOWN THERE…!

I think I'm gonna explode if she kisses me?

I wanna though push her down hard and rip her tatas off and see how she feels after that!

…

SHIT!

She's five centimeters away from my lips.

I'll try leaning my head to dodge!

I lean to my right…

"Feus si tu peux…"

FUCK! She's following me and getting closer!

-DOKUN!

Three centimeters!

-DOKUN!

Two centimeters!

-DOKUN!

ONE CENTIMETER!

GAME OVER!

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!"

I lean over to see…

A flustered Moyashi dork?!

Just so to know, she had blonde hair, green eyes, and wore glasses like Haruka, but it was a more faded platinum blonde, and her glasses were more rounder, her eyes where rounder too.

She was wearing teddy bear pajamas.

Although she stared at us with blank eyes.

Haruka though upon hearing Yomi-san's exclamation just shrugged, "Maybe next time…" he mumbled.

She turned around and stood up while supporting her boobs with her right arm, "Yomi-chan, how are you ma puce?"

"Y-you're topless! You were gleefully push down on Homura-san! Homura-san is shirtless! Homura-san has blood running down from her nose and is as red as a tomato! I hear stomping above me! WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHAT IS GO…"

Haruka then shoots her arms up, "AAAAAAAH! Why am I topless and pushing down on Homura-chan?!"

Oh what the fuck, I'll join in, "AAAAAAH! Why am I shirtless with blood running down my nose?"

"WHAT A SURPRISE!" we chimed, "You saved us, Yomi-chan!"

She just continued to stare with a confused look on her face. She then inhaled and exhaled, "It's late you guys, we should be back to our dorm rooms and not whatever you guys were doing or were about to do. You'll only scare everyone. I sure got a big scare."

I breathe in, "You're right," I pick my shirt up and put it on while walking to the elevator, "we should go back to our rooms."

I hear Haruka, "Want me to accompany you?"

A chill comes down my back and I dash to the elevator.

"I guess, not. Well, you'll come around eventually."

I just look at Honkers with an angry star, "Whatever! Just don't lose your head!"

"Could I accompany you instead?"

I think I might as well take Yomi-san, at least she won't do a move on me like Haruka did earlier.

When we are walking down the hall to my room, "Yomi-san, has Haruka ever pulled a move on you?"

"WHAT?! NO! I mean she does sometimes sneak up on me and comes up to toss me, squeeze me, or tickle me, but never any of that. Is that what was happening?"

Shit! "Um, never mind that! Although why do you put up with it? She said that you hate rich princesses."

"I've changed my mind on what she is, and she isn't a snobby rich princess, but a rather pervy one indeed. But at the same time she's nice to be around, antics and fetishes aside. She really gets excited when meeting new people. I mean she along with Suzune-sensei taught me the basics of using my nen after all, and she gave me my sword."

"Isn't that thing cumbersome to swing around though?"

She looks at me with a strained face, "VERY! But I try weightlifting to be able to use it, that at least has been helpful, and I just like to use it in reverence for helping out of my previous situation. And you know, Homura-san, it's not a bad idea to give her more of a chance, she is a great person to have ocha with, and great guidance counselor to talk to. I don't think I could had survived the first year without her. She says to give her a squeezy whenever I want to talk to her."

"Oh yeah? Does your 'guidance counselor' follow you into the bathroom during your period for cunt blood?"

She looked to me in shock, "EEEEEEWWW! Īe! What makes you think that disgusting?"

I blush a little at those words.

Yomi-san gasps, "THAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"I'm not proud of it okay! You I can only wonder if she is a kyuuketsuki or not? Do you know Yomi-san?!"

She thinks a little, "Well, she does have the outfit, one time we were playing tenshin dress-up and one of them was of Count Dracula, teeth included. Although to comment, she has a rather weird fashion sense, a lot of the clothing that I saw her wear got to be rather revealing…"

"Okay! Why the fuck does she wear all of that?"

"I asked the same question and she sang 'If a lady is sexy and she's proud to know it, she should show it!', I laughed my lungs out when she said that, I have no idea why she's say or think that?"

"You know, Haruka is a girl of mystery. She doesn't seem to train…"

"She does yoga and fences…"

"Whatever! Also, she does not exactly talk about herself, more about us, and there is the aspect that she appears to treat each of us differently."

"You are right, I mean I could say that in comparison to how she treats you, she kinda me spoils me. I don't mind though; she calls me adorable after all and I'm simply fine with that. That is your room there, right?"

"Hai."

At the door a look to Yomi-san, "Hey, if you revere Haruka so much, then why don't you try taking fencing lessons from her? I think she would appreciate it, and I think it could refine your fighting style."

"As much as I would like that offer, I am not sure if that is going to help me wield Ragnarök. And besides she only offered once and I was too excited upon getting my sword to really do so. And I'm not sure if too many people would really want to fight someone with a huge sword. It also supposedly has a scythe mode too, which is really cool but but I have no idea how to make it do that."

"And what if she were to take it from you upon finding someone more fitting to wield it?"

She sighed, "I would get rather upset about it, but I think I can trust Haruka-sama with her decisions, she made Ragnarök, so she should know who is best to wield it."

"You know one thing is definitely sure, you can't ever tell if that bitch is a genius or plain batshit."

"Well, that is something to think about."

There's something I want to ask her, kinda am embarrassed about it, "Um, Yomi-san, remember on the ninth month I asked if I could borrow Ragnarök?"

She nods

"Could you mind if I can borrow it again?"

"Umm… Sure? Although I should ask why thou…"

I suddenly raise my hands to her, "NOTHING! NOT…ANYTHING…IMPORTANT! HAHAHAHA! Just umm, FOR TRAINING! YEAH TRAINING! Haruka has said that my body has been stagnating," and back myself to the door and grab the knob, "and I thought a change in weapons would help me out of it…"

Yomi-san looked rather puzzled on my words initially but then shrugged, "Okay, although why are you so anxious about it? Don't tell me that…"

"OYASUMA!"

I quickly open the door and dash in to slam it infront of Yomi-san.

With my back against the door, let out a sigh of relief.

Yomi-san is a nice kid, but to be honest, I don't want anyone to know why I really want to borrow her sword. It's far more embarrassing than being see nude in public.

I look to my room, it is littered and covered with Blazblue fan-dise that I collected during my time at Hebijō. I'm all stocked, Blazblue posters, Ragna the Bloodedge figures, Ragna the Bloodedge dakimakura, Ragna the Bloodedge posters, all of the current Blazblue games, a mini-tv and Playstation to play them, and to top it all off…

I take my scroll from my sarashi in-between my cleavage, I play 'Under Heaven's Destruction' and hold in my fist up to my face, "Restriction 666 released, imaginary number interruption formed, AZURE HIKENCHOU, ACTIVATE!"

I transform to wear a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a white bordered black shirt with three red belts and also several belts covering his right arm. I also was wearing black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. I also have a bright green stud earring further up on my left ear. The tenshin temporary replaces my long black hair with spikey white hair.

I smirk to myself as I reach for my swords, "TAKE THIS MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"I KNEW IT!"

That voice, don't tell me…

I slowly turn myself around to know…

"You wanted the sword for cosplay," FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! She walked in on me!

I dash over to try to push Yomi-san out of the room.

"YOU DID NOT SEE ANYTHING! YOU DID NOT SEE ANYTHING! YOU DID NOT SEE…"

"CALM DOWN! I'm not going to tell."

Huh?

"Really?"

"Although I should ask, why do you keep it a secret that you're an otaku of Blazblue?"

I sigh, "I don't want to be seen as a dweeby dork like Haruka, and I especially don't want her to know. She'll tease me about it…"

"No, she won't, she likes Blazblue too and one of her outfits is a cosplay of Jin Kisaragi, were you at the Tōkyō Game Show that 9th month? Maybe the two of you can go together and…"

"ĪE! Just īe. This is something that I do to destress, it's basically my me time, I don't anyone else to intrude."

Yomi-san let out a breath, "Alright, I really won't tell anyone. Although Haruka-sama really wants to be your friend, doing a duo cosplay with her could be good to socialize."

"In what definition does she mean by friend, seem like she wants me to be her sex pet or something."

"Well, we agreed she is kind of a mystery woman, so there really I no telling."

"Yomi-san…"

"Hai?"

"Could you please leave already?!"

"Um, okay, oyasuma!"

Nījima, 8:00

Everything is so weird outside cubby.

Everyone has boobies, Cha-Cha looks like Hibari, Boobie lady moved Hibari to new cubby, cubby is full of these weird things Cha-Cha plays, Boobie lady feds Hibari little candy.

Hibari like fruit now, Hibari eat momo from the tree on the other side, Boobie lady want Hibari to wash momo in basin. Hibari also like eating fruit and stuff from fridge, Boobie lady don't always like Hibari doing that.

Monkey girl loves tickling and squeezing Hibari's boobs and butt, she also tickles bellybutton.

Boobie lady like popping Hibari's zits

Hibari has weird eyes, four petals appear after nap in old cubby. Dada was upset on seeing Hibari's eyes.

Why was he upset?

"Would like to learn how to swim, cutie pie?"

"Swim, Hibari go into water?"

"P-LEASE!"

Monkey girl?

"As much as I love that we're finally hitting the beach, even though I didn't get any nen lessons from Cherryboy, let's leave her behind before she drowns."

"Monkey! I know you said she can't swim but it is not too late for her learn."

"I bet when she touches the water, she'll become tako chow."

"What's a tako?"

"Eshishishishi…this is a tako," Katsu-nē then stands on one leg and starts wiggling her arms, tail, and legs around and makes weird sounds, she funny!

"HAHAHAHAHA! TAKO! TAKO! TAKO!"

She then starts wiggling her hands is a weird way, "YES! And this tako is hungry, hungry for some chubby little usagi girls to squeeze! You better start running…"

Monkey girl runs over to Hibari, Hibari runs around the room to not be squeezed.

"I'm gonna catch you! I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

"NO! NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

Hibari trip over feet-DŌTO!

Monkey girl then plops onto Hibari and digs her fingers into her boobs.

"MOMIMOMIMOMIMOMI! YOU'RE SO CHUBBY!"

It tickles, IT REALLY TICKLES!

"HAHAHAHAHASTATOPITAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN TAKEN YOUR OVERALLS OFF YET!"

"Okay you two, break it up!" Boobie lady then gets Katsu-nē off Hibari, "And when I thought you had enough fun with my baby. I'm sure that you two can play 'Tako is chasing me' as rough as you want down at the shore, it's just that you could knock some things over in here! You won't try running in my house again, right?"

"Yes Boobie lady!"

Katsu-nē at the same time says, "Yes Boobs-sensei!"

"Good! It's high tide right about now so we should…"

"What's high tide?"

Boobie lady then puts her hand on her chin, "How do I explain this to her?"

She then gets a large and small ball out of cubby, "You know that the sun seems to go around the earth during the day, right?"

I nod

"Try to guess why…"

"Is it because the sun goes around the Earth?"

"That's what people use to think but it's more the opposite, the Earth revolves around the Sun…"

WHAT?!

"Then-then why do I see the sun…"

"Calm down!" she holds the large ball in front of her, "Pretend that I'm the Sun and this ball is the Earth," she place her finger on the ball, "let's say we're here, now the reason why we see the sun move the way it does is that it is an illusion. The Sun is far larger than the Earth but we are far away enough to view it as a small ball in the sky," she then rotates the ball, "the reason why it appears to move is because we're moving, you see the Earth rotates creating night and day."

"CUUL! But what about high tide?"

"That's where the Moon comes in," she picks up the smaller ball and holds it by the larger ball, "The Earth is mostly covered in water, and since the Moon revolves around up it tugs on it, the reason we have tides is because the Earth continuously rotates while the moon tugs on the water so we get high and low tide."

"How can moon tug on Earth without arms?"

Boobie lady sighs, "It's a gravitational tug, gravity is simply a force that attracts objects to each other, it why you're not floating away from where you are?"

"Really?" Hibari try jump up and down.

"If you're wondering why nothing here attracted to you, well that's because the Earth is more massive. For an object to attract other objects, the object needs to have a great mass."

"So for pimples here to start having objects start flying to her, she'd need to fatten up to make that happen?!"

"Well in theory, but in practice it would be rather unhealthy and you need to have the mass of a planet to…"

"HIBARI THE GIANT BOOBIE PLANET OF FAT!"

Hibari giggle…

"So immature today," Boobie lady mumble, "Well, I'd rather not lose the high tide so let's get our swimsuits and sun block on!"

"CAN I CHOOSE WHAT PIMPLES WEARS?!"

"I already choose something out in the case that you may say that, I'd rather her not wear anything risqué."

"Oh, come on!"

"I'll let you choose what you want to wear, okay?"

"Sure…"

Boobie lady turn to Hibari, "Now Bloomers, your swimsuit is in the bathroom, go in there to take your clothes off and put it on."

"Hai!"

Hibari goes into the bathroom and closes the door. Hibari takes off her overalls, shirt, bloomers, and bra.

Nothing on Hibari now!

Hibari see something bright green hanging over the shower bar, Hibari grabs it.

Green thing is weird, feel like shirt but is also like ball; Hibari pulls on it, is stretchy.

Has holes in it, two holes at bottom and three holes at top. Two frills lined the bottom holes.

Is green stretchy thing swimsuit?

Hibari puts larger three holes over head. Hibari slides shōji over, "Hibari got swimsuit on!"

Boody lady and Monkey girl stare for a moment, "FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They now laughed at me for some reason and blood was coming from Monkey girl's nose, "Well, you it on! I guess you never did wear a swimsuit before, have you?!" Boobie lady still giggled.

"I gotta take a picture!" Monkey take iPhone out.

"Wait…!"

"TOO LATE! Beachball now has seen it too."

Boobie lady then palms her face.

"Hey look! She sent back so laughing my ass off emojis! And a heart eye emoji!"

"Cutie, just take that off and wait on the toilet seat, okay?"

Hibari follows as told, Hibari sits swimsuit on lap.

Boobie lady comes in wearing a red bra and panties that look like swimsuit, she is holding a round container with 'sunscreen' written on it, "Okay, now give me the swimsuit…"

Hibari does so, "Now, the bottom holes," she grabs the bottom part, "are where the legs go, and these side holes," she moves up to the straps, "are where the arms go, and head go in the middle which you got correct but," Boobie lady giggles, "not that way!"

"How Hibari put swimsuit on?"

Boobie lady holds swimsuit by straps, "Legs first, not head…"

Feet?

Hibari reaches left foot into swimsuit and puts it through hole, "That's the wrong hole, put it through the other side."

Hibari does so, "Good girl! Now the other leg…"

Hibari does so, "now, take the straps and pull them over your shoulders…"

Hibari takes the straps and pulls them up, Hibari stand up as the swimsuit comes up her body, Hibari slides the straps over shoulders. The straps are as wide a shoulders.

"Good girl! Now how does is feel, not too tight right?"

"Swimsuit feels snug over Hibari, like it's hugging Hibari!"

"Good to hear! Now let's get your sunscreen on," Boobie lady opens container.

There is a weird cream colour jelly Boobie lady dabs her fingers with, "Hold your leg out to me."

Hibari does so, Boobie lady rubs jelly on leg.

…

FEELS WEIRD! It cold but also greasy, Boobie lady rubbing leg tickles.

Hibari giggles

Boobie lady does the same with other leg, arms, back, neck and face.

It really tickled!

"Oh, can you raise your arms up for me?"

Hibari do…

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

Boobie lady is tickling Hibari's armpits.

"Eshishishishi, oh this is so rich!" voice by the shōji says.

"Katsuragi, are you filming?"

"This is a currently live documentary of how 14-year-old baby gets ready for beach!"

"GO BACK TO THE COUCH!"

"Alright bitch! Alright!" Monkey Girl closes the creak in shōji way.

"Could you get that for me cutie?"

She points to a weird round rubber hat with a strap hanging on the shower bar, Hibari gets that and gives it to Boobie lady.

"Thank you, now let's get these ribbons off," Boobie lady pulls the ends of the ribbons on the front and sides of Hibari's hair, hair goes down to shoulders.

Boobie lady then ties hair into a bun and puts the hat over it. She pulls on strap, it pinches on head, "OW!"

"Too tight? I'll loosen it," she adjusts the hat, more comfy, now.

"Better?"

Hibari nods, "Why Hibari wear this?"

"Just so that it will be easier when you wash your hair later, I may wear one too."

"Why Katsu-nē not wear one?"

"Because she cut her hair."

"Why she cut hair?"

"Because I let her"

"Why let her?"

"Can we not miss high tide?"

"Yes Boobie lady"

He smiles and pats Hibari's head, she holds Hibari's hand and walks Hibari to the living room.

"FUCK YOU BITCH! FUCK YOU!"

Monkey girl? She's wearing something similar to Boobie lady but is was greenish blue with white stripes.

"You don't have that much variety in swimsuits, do you? One-pieces, bikinis, tankini, and nothing _really_ revealing to wear!"

"I'm a mom, I can't just be suddenly wearing something too risqué, I could be questioned on what I do at home. And I'm kinda too old to wear a slingkini. And beside you chose something, right?"

Monkey girl sighs, "Let's just, hit the fucking beach already!"

Monkey girl starts to walk out of house.

"Why does Monkey girl keep saying 'fuck'?"

"Please don't say it yourself, I would say though that she had it rough and that's probably a word that heard a lot in her time."

"How rough?"

"Maybe when you can understand she can tell you."

We walk over to door and Boobie lady grabs a dark blue bag with a green leaf on it.

"How we get to beach?"

"There's a certain pathway just behind the house, we just walk down it."

Monkey girl was at the side of the doorway outside.

"Want to hold hands too?"

"FUCK NO! I'm no baby, unlike her!"

-?

"Well just be careful, the way down is rather steep."

Boobie lady and Hibari walk down the pathways and Katsu-nē follows.

Pathway cuts through tanada and goes to bottom.

At bottom between the pathway and water was weird ground. It was white and also skin color.

Hibari point to ground, "What's that?"

"That's sand"

"Hibari walk on sand?"

"Alright!"

She let Hibari's hand go, Hibari step on sand.

Sand feel weird, it warm, it grainy, foot sinks into it. Hibari continue walking, feet keep sinking.

What sand taste like?

Hibari bend down and cups sand between hands and hold it to mouth.

"NOOO!"

Boobie lady?

"Do not eat that, believe me, sand tastes horrible, and it is made up of broken rocks."

Hibari let go of sand, Hibari walk over to water. Hibari dip toe in water.

"ACK! Water cold!"

What water taste like?

Hibari bend down and cups water and hold it to mouth.

"I wouldn't…"

"PFT! Yuck! Water salty!"

"do that if I you. This is sea water, not tap water, not only is it salty but it also a ton of bacteria in it. Not a good idea to drink."

Should listen to Boobie lady.

"Why not try walking around in the water? Just don't go further than your knees!"

"Further than knees?"

"The water gets deeper the further you go, so simply only go as deep as your knees."

"But water cold!"

"Trust me, you'll get used to it from walking around!"

Hibari put left foot in water.

COLD!

Hibari put right foot in water.

COLD! COLD!

Hibari walk in to where water reaches halfway from knees.

Bottom is like sand but wetter and looser.

Hibari try run in water.

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

Water is in the way, running slow.

Is cold but Hibari is getting used to it.

"Now are you ready to learn how to swim?"

-!

How did Boobie lady get right by Hibari? She wearing hat like Hibari.

"Now don't be scared, I'm just able to get to you. Now are you ready?"

"Will a tako really get Hibari in water?"

"Don't worry, that's highly unlikely, but if there is anything wrong just tell me and I'll bring you to shore. Now are you ready?"

Hibari nods.

"Now we need to get a little deeper to start swimming, for now simply hold my hand."

Hibari does so, Boobie lady walks Hibari out deeper.

Hibari feel water slowly go past knees and up thighs.

Hibari shiver when cold go past thighs, Boobie lady stop, "Are you okay?"

"Cold…"

"Oh, we can still go back to shore and try later if…"

"NO!"

"Okay then"

"How deep we go?"

"Almost there…"

Water continues getting deeper, it come up to hips, then tummy, then waist.

"Um, shore far."

"It's okay, here's deep enough anyway."

We deep enough?

"Now before you learn to swim, you need to know how to float?"

"Float?"

"Take both my hands."

Hibari turn to Boobie lady and does so.

"Good, now for some advice. Getting water in your mouth, nose, ears, or eyes won't hurt you, but panicking will. So remember to always remain calm while swimming, but if there really is anything wrong, like we said before, call or wave to me."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to walk back, be ready to lean in and take your feet from the bottom."

"HOW HIBARI NOW TAKO WILL EAT HIBARI?! WON'T HIBARI SINK?!"

"I already said that's not likely to happen, and I'm not going to let go of you. But please Bloomers, don't panic, just keep breathing, maybe close your eyes and open them when you feel it's okay to."

"Okay…"

Hibari closes eyes, Hibari keeps breathing in and out.

Hibari feel Boobie lady gently pull Hibari towards her. Hibari leans in.

Hibari is on tippy-toes! Hibari is on tippy toes!

Hibari take toes off bottom. Hibari's body come up to the surface.

Hibari open eyes, "Good girl! You're floating!"

Hibari's butt was above the surface but can feel water along back and legs were submerged.

"Why Hibari not sinking?"

"That is because you're less dense than the seawater?"

"Dense?"

"As in density, density is the amount of mass per volume. For example, an amount of water equal to your volume would have more mass than you."

"Really?"

"Now, even though you float, you can still hurt yourself. But that is mainly if you start panicking, you've been a good girl and not panicked, and on the first try! Cha-Cha had to try five times before he could swim."

"What Hibari do now?"

"Try to push me…"

"How?"

"Try kicking the water with your feet…"

Kick water?

Hibari raises left foot and bring it down hard on the water.

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

"STOP! STOP! You're not going anywhere!"

Hibari stops, "But Hibari kick the water…"

"Yes but not correctly, how about I show you how to do it? Just stand on the bottom first so I'll float instead."

"How Hibari do that?!"

"Just gently lean yourself in…"

Hibari does so, feet on bottom. Boobie lady leans her body to the surface, she then starts kicking.

SPLISH, SPLISH, SPLISH, SPLISH!

It is both feet not one, and not very hard, but Hibari feel push.

"Okay now you try…"

Boobie lady stand up, Hibari lean in on tippy toes and let go of bottom.

Butt come to the surface, Hibari try copying what Boobie lady did.

SPLISH, SPLISH, SPLISH, SPLISH!

HIBARI PUSHING BOOBIE LADY!

She walk back as Hibari kick water.

"HIBARI SWIMMING?!"

Boobie lady giggle, "Not quite you need to also use your arms too…"

"Arms?"

"I'm going to switch positions…"

Boobie lady went to left side and slid hands down to waist.

"Okay now, try to pull the water with your arms as you kick."

Pull water?

"I see you're confused," Boobie lady let go of right side, "like this…"

-SPLASH!

-SPLASH!

Boobie lady splash water back, "Now you try," Boobie lady gets right side.

Hibari try to copy and kick.

Water feels weird, it go through fingers, it feel cool and thick.

"You're starting to get the sun stroke down. Be ready, I'm gonna let go."

-!

LET GO?!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! HIBARI SINK! HIBARI SINK! HIBARI SINK! HIBARI SINK!..."

"Calm down, calm down. You know how to float, right? Just try to apply that while moving your body like you did, cutie."

Huh?

"Try to follow me by swimming, I'm gonna let go now."

Boobie lady loosen hands, "3…2…1!"

Boobie lady let go and go ahead of Hibari.

Hibari kick and splash water back, Hibari follow Boobie lady!

Boobie lady move right…

HOW HIBARI MOVE RIGHT?!

Use one arm?

Hibari splash water back with right arm…

GOING LEFT!

Hibari splash water back with left arm…

Now am following Boobie lady.

Boobie lady walk all around the water, Hibari still follow.

Hibari start to catch up to Boobie lady-MUGYUU!

Hibari rap arms tightly around Boobie lady waist, "GOTCHA BOOBIE LADY!"

Hibari stand up, "So you did cutie!"

Boobie lady rap arms tightly too around Hibari-CHUU!

Boobie lady kiss cheek!

Boobie lady let go.

"Hibari swim without Boobie lady?"

"I'll let you try, just don't swim too far. I think I'll walk back to shore though."

"'KAY!"

Boobie lady goes back to shore.

Hibari try to swim in direction where the bottom goes.

Hibari keep going…

…

"HIBARI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Hibari stop, Boobie lady?

"YOU'RE OUT TOO FAR! PLEASE SWIM BACK!"

Swim back?

Hibari can stand…

-!

"AAAAHHHH! NO BOTTOM! NO BOTTOM! HIBARI SINK! HIBARI SINK! NO BOTTOM!..."

Something grab Hibari around waist!

"AAAAAAHHH! TAKO! TAKO! TAKO GOT HIBARI…!"

"IT'S JUST ME!"

…

BOOBIE LADY!

"I told you to try to swim back, you're not ready yet to go as deep as here."

-?

"When Hibari be ready?"

"Perhaps after some more practice, you may also need to get used to the feeling of being in the water and holding your breath."

…

"Do you want to go back to shore?"

Hibari nods.

Boobie lady floats on her tummy, "Get on my back and hold on."

Hibari does that.

Boobie lady starts stoking the water.

We going to shore!

"How far bottom go?"

"That's a good question, you see there is really no limit for deep it gets. And at the same time there is a lot to see down there."

"Like what?"

"Volcanoes, coral reefs, undiscovered fish, possibly even a kraken."

"Kraken?"

"It's like a tako but far larger, in myths they've sunken entire ships."

"Does that really exist?!"

"Who knows, maybe. Also to know is that the bottom of the ocean is comprised of continental tectonic plates…"

"Like kitchen plates?"

"Not those plates, tectonic plates are enormous and span across large sections of the Earth. And when they collide they can create eruptions, earthquakes, and all sorts of other fun. In fact Nījima is a volcanic island, it's not likely to erupt but earthquakes do happen from time to time.

"CUUL!"

"We're almost at shore now, you should be able to stand now."

Hibari get off Boobie lady.

Hibari can feel the bottom!

Boobie lady stand up too and go to shore.

"Boobie lady…"

"Hmm?"

"Hibari call Boobie mom?"

"Huh?"

"Hibari don't know mom; you seem like mom; have bigger boobs than everyone! Call Boobie mom!"

Boobie mom look confused, "Well, would it make you happy to call me that?"

"HAI!"-MUGYUU!

Hibari hug Boobie mom. Boobie mom giggles.

"Okay then, call me that! Call me whatever you like! Maybe though just call me 'Mom' when around other people, okay?"

"Mom easier to say, Hibari also use that! What other people?"

"Like Hōōzan-dono…"

"KARASU MAN?!"

"Don't say than infront of him."

We giggle?

Hōōzan-dono have black hair and a hooked nose like karasu.

"RAAARR!"

-?

Something behind.

"RARAAAAARR!"

Hibari turn around.

-!

"SEAWEED MONSTER!"

A large thing covered in seaweed stomping to Hibari. Hands were in the air to grab Hibari.

"Katsuragi! You're not fooling anyone you know!"

Seaweed monster stop, it take seaweed off top to show Katsu's head.

"Party pooper! I was covered."

"Perhaps it may be best if we all get out of the water. Let's maybe make a sand castle! The buckets for that in the beach bag."

Monkey girl smirks and rolls her eyes, "Alright! But I think I don't need your help."

Mom shrugs, "I you say so, I guess I'll just lay down to sun bathe for a bit. I bet you two will make quite a grand castle indeed!"

Mom takes cap off and walks out of water.

Hibari and Monkey girl do the same.

Mom unrolls a towel and lays on it with sunglasses.

Hibari get beach bag, in beach bag are many buckets and shovels.

-MOMI!

Feel Monkey girl grab butt.

"Huh?"

Monkey girl have a cat's expression, lean in towards Hibari.

Monkey girl whispers, "Eshishishishishi, wanna make one on Boobs-sensei?"


	9. Nen and Recruit

-KIII!

The great shiro gate slowly stirs.

Like a great ogre's mouth, it opens. My legs begin to shake a little.

Even though it's been around a month since I enrolled, I still get nervous standing here.

I can see the shiro through the open gate.

From today onward, this school will be where I train.

The question is, can I really become stronger here?

My nervousness turned into excitement; I definitely should get stronger!

My name is Killua, I'm a 1st-Year at the Hiritsu Hebijōshi Gakuen. This is where I will be reborn!

Yes I know that Hebijō, which means Snake girls, is in the name, but they do allow some boys if they're worth the merit.

A gentle breeze caresses my cheek, this doen't feel like the beginning of the legend of an akunin, I think, smiling ruefully.

As I pass through the entrance called the North Gate, I see gravel everywhere. This is a shot-range course used for running while doing pushups, running after spinning around with a bat on your forehead, and other tests of stamina.

This must also be where they conduct training to hide in the gravel, I suppose. There's no telling where someone might be, so I'd better watch my step.

I leave the main building area and the garden and see a long bridge across a beautiful river.

I look below to see little bubbles forming in separate locations, are there people down there too?!

I've heard that the training for that requires a hundred straight hours underwater.

I cross the bridge and finally reach the tenshukaku. I feel completely walled in, like there's no way out but the North Gate I came trhough. From a security perspective, it's probably some of the best I've ever seen. Probably even rivals the security of my own home.

The inside of the tenshukaku is even more complicated. Fusuma divide the area up like some kind of puzzle – some opened, some closed. The correct path changes every day, so it's impossible for anyone to memorize the way.

Pick the wrong route three times and your right of admittance is revoked for that day. Continue doing this, three days in a row, and you'll be declared a nukenin and they'll be after your head.

Suddenly when I slide open what I thought could be the final fusuma, "Is this it…?"

Having made my way safely through the puzzle area, I reach the designated room. It's no different from any other Japanese-style room. But the desks indicate that it is a classroom.

"You must be the new student, Killua."

I look to my left to see a girl with tanned skin and piercing eyes. An intimidating person named Homura greets me. And also to mention, she was…REALLY…RIPPED!

WHAT DOES SEE EAT FOR BREAKFAST?!

Has this hellish training that I've always heard about of here made her this muscular?!

Sure she isn't as big as my Dad but she sure is impressive.

"Yes, I'm Killua."

Could she me my enemy?

If so, she should watch out, I'm no hoodlum from the streets! I keep a watchful eye and undeterred face in her direction to she what she does. Suddenly, Homura smiles at me.

"Heh, you think you're real tough aren't ya? Although, I'll you're the credit that your Nihonese is pretty good."

What a perfect response, I find myself thinking, when a really sexy French woman in a bunny girl outfit walk in, she holds her boobs up with her arms," Ara? Who's the 1st year with the big boobs?"

Sarcasm…

I'm a guy after at all! About anyone can see that.

"I'm Haruka, 4th Year student. Nice to meet you."

Haruka…

Now, this one's an enemy. Anyone who'd mock such an obviously sore subject has to be.

"Oya, oya. If looks could kill. Très adorable," she draws close to me, her boobs, no, she entire body jiggles with her, and murmurs into my ear.

"How would you like to be one of my dolls?"

DOLL!

Oh she's definitely gonna get it! I bet she'll regret not only being in an outfit that exposes her chest, but also getting up close to me.

I try to reach out to her chest-PLAP!

WHAT?! She caught my right hand!

I struggle to reach into her chest but it is fruitless.

"Ara ara, looks like we've gotten a recruit from the Zoldycks…"

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?!"

She giggles, "It's clear as day…"

She adjusts her finger over my palm and slowly pushes it to reveal the sharp nails currently on my fingers.

"Can I ask though, do you know Illumi?"

CRAP! Is she the shinobi that kicked my brother's ass?!

"At Hebijō we allow all sort of manner of applicant and recruits becomes student," her voice is really giving me cold sweat, she's worse than Homura! She starts to caress my cheek, "It's such a shame that some many of them ne pas survivre jusqu'à leur quatrième année. And I'd rather you ne sous-estimé pas Hebijō," she moves her hand down to my neck, I feel something harp from her fingertips, "You'd be nice to hang on my wall."

She definitely was not joking, I'm almost petrified at her words, has she pick up the claw technique from Illumi?

Although, "Where are your muscles?"

She looks down to notice that I had been feeling her abdomen, it's really soft, definitely not like Homura's abdomen which is to clear to see from her uniform.

"Oh, where are they indeed? And What ever shall I do?"

She resumes breathing in my ear. My body cowers in fear, "You may call me Haruka-sama."

Guess that there is no fucking around, I stare at her in naked bemusement.

"Yes. Call me Haruka-sama and I'll forgive your attempt at killing me."

Haruka…

I mean, Haruka-sama give me a satisfied look and walks away.

I don't know why I need her forgiveness, but I guess it's either that or get turned into a doll.

"There are two others in the lounge area. Come on. I'll introduce…"

"Attendre, we haven't even given him the test yet."

Test?

"COME ON! It should not be necessary since he is a Zoldyck…"

"It's better to be safe than sorry."

"What are you saying? I thought the puzzle was test!"

"That was to see if you have any possible worth, however for _the test_ you only need to answer a simple question."

"What question?"

Haruka-sama smiles and hold her finger up waving it, "Do you see anything?"

"What should I be seeing?"

"Well, looks like you won't be a student after all."

WHAT?!

I worked my ass off to find the place along with completing and passing the application exam, and I can't get in!

Haruka-sama laughs at me, "Your reaction is hilarious, although what has to be said is that everyone who attends Hebijō is a nen user."

Nen user?

"What's nen?"

"Well, this is where you have a choice Killua. You can either stay to learn nen to become an akunin but risk your life, or go wee-wee-wee back to your mommy and forget about Hebijō altogether."

GO WEE-WEE-WEE BACK TO MY MOM?!

THAT'S THE LAST THING I RATHER DO RIGHT NOW!

"HELL NO!"

"I like that spirit; you'd make a great doll you know."

"Stop saying that!"

She shrugs, "Ça m'est égal," she draws up to me again and positions her left hand over my head, "You'll learn anyway why so many applicants die here."

-!

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

WHAT THE…!

This feeling…

So…

Cold!

Like I've been stuffed into a freezer all of a sudden.

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

I can't stop sweating.

It's descending from her hand. This is almost like whenever Illumi has tested my mind by reaching his hand out and projecting some sort of intense power from it, the intensity of her power almost matches, I think it might possibly surpass Illumi's.

SHE DEFINITELY DID KICK ILLUMI'S ASS!

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

I'm totally on edge and trembling…

"Dernière chance, you're trembling, you sure you don't wanna run to you Mommy?"

WHAT AM I DOING?!

"Yes!"

"Très bien alors."

Suddenly, a surge of that power come down in a huge downpour of electricity.

Although I have trained in electrical torture from when I was small kid to resist it, this is a far greater output of voltage than what I've trained in.

It feels like trillions of needles are tearing at my body inside and out. I tasted metal.

I fell down on the floor clutching myself in agony.

"Haruka, why do you always have to be so rough with baptizing new recruits?"

"Because Hebijō is a fuckhole, and from that fuckhole come shinobi of some of the highest quality. A more violent senrei at least conveys this, if he can't control his aura, then he isn't worth Hebijō's merit."

Aura?

The pain has leveled to being more tolerable now.

I open my eyes, some sort of steam is coming out of my body and I can feel it rushing out of my skin.

"That is your aura, and I suggest you be careful, you'll die if too much escapes."

-!

"WHAT DO I DO?!"

Homura-san speaks, "Panicking is only going to make it worse; your aura is a part of your body! Try to feel of it like that."

Of course!

I close my eyes and breath to myself. Aura is a part of my body, so perhaps it's like blood in my body.

Yeah…

Don't feel it like it's rushing out of your body Killua.

Feel it like your pulse, focus on your heart.

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

-DOKUN!

-Dokun…

As soon as my heartbeat calmed down the rushing steam feeling seemed to do the same.

I open my eyes to see not steam coming out but a viscous appearing and feeling liquid enveloping my body. It is not trying to escape my body.

I could see Haruka-sama with a devilish smile on her face, she reaches for my head again but…

To pat it?

"Félicitations, you're now officially a student of the Secretive Hebijōshi Academy. Come along now, like Homura-chan said the others are waiting, right?"

Homura-san sighs, she the touches the wall. It spins around, revealing a secret elevator.

Haruka-sama enters but not before Homura-san draws close to my ear and murmurs, "Don't try to pay too much mind to her, she's just weird."

I then follow her into the elevator, it soon arrives at the top floor.

"This is Hebijō's Lounge Room."

With a deft touch, Homura opens the door.

What I might've expected from a lounge area in Hebijō, the one that lies before… isn't it. It could be any modern living room.

There's a Western-styles sofa, a large plasma TV, and a table covered in sweets and various electronics, along with an old fashioned desktop.

A strange sight greets me as I walk in.

A regal-looking girl attempts to stuff moyashi into the mouth of another girl with a cropped off midriff. I also noticed her uniform was sort of tattered.

"I'll only ask you once! Have you recently been avoiding moyashi?"

"Yep. Because you keep forcing then on me."

After a short scuffle, one begins chasing the other.

"Are you saying it's my fault that you're avoiding the holy moyashi?!"

They take no notice of us in all of the chaos.

"We've brought a new student."

At the sound of Haruka-sama's voice, the two turn to face me.

"I'm Killua, nice to meet you both."

The regal-looking girl walks over to me and speaks, "Okay, open wide."

Her long, beautiful blonde hair sways as she walks.

"What?"

"Now, now, no need to be shy."

"I'm not trying to be shy…"

As I open my mouth, she heaps in moyashi. A whole lot of them. She must have bought a jumbo bag from the store.

"Well…? Oishi?"

All I could do I nod.

"Senko! You pass."

That was another test?! At least it was not like aura test, but no harm done.

"Okay, introductions. Moyashi-san there is Yomi, and that's Hikage."

Not much of an introduction but easy enough to understand.

"Yoroshu. No formal stuff for me. Just call me Hikage," she says, licking her knife. Hikage is the wild one with the exposed midriff.

This is my introduction to the chūnin and jōnin of Hebijō.

And honestly, I'm shocked. Every single one of them is…

Well…

STACKED!

And muscular, to a degree (not counting Haruka-sama).

They all have amazing bodies! Almost like the ones I see in my porn mags!

Although, will I be able to successfully join the group since I'm a guy?

I have to stop this. I'm sure that everything will go alright.

I mean it's either this or the Hunter Exams.

And so began my life at Hebijō.

I know you might be in the dark about my background but bear with me.

I honestly, don't really want to be an akunin, I'm just here for the training.

I belong to a family of elite assassins, Hebijō is one of our competitors.

My folks had expectations for me to inherit the Zoldyck name, but I just decided 'Screw it! How about I piss you guys off instead?'

And also my Dad constantly warns me to not mess with Hebijō or just shinobi in general…

AND HE CAN'T BE MORE RIGHT!

One time when I was little, he took a job but was intercepted by, not just any shinobi…

BUT THE BLACK OWL!

He came home totally mutilated with knife wounds and scorch wounds all around.

Mom had to take over for him for a whole month after that.

Soon after that my Great Grandfather was killed by the Black Frost

And closer to the present day the same thing happened to Illumi.

He came back looking like an explosion survivor.

I found it unbelievable, shinobi can stand up to even the likes of my family?!

I couldn't help but feel enamored by what they could do despite my Dad's warnings.

When I left the household my Mom was in tears over my leave, but I couldn't stand her by that time so I stabbed her in the face and ditched her.

I wanted to be totally out of their faces so I hitched a ride over to Nihon and was able to quickly pick up on the language.

From there I heard a couple of things about Hebijō. Like how the training is so hard and torturous there, that out of all of the applicants who attend, only around 50% survive the first year!

What the fuck!?

Also I heard how the Hunter Association holds the exam every year, and it was also hard and not everyone makes it.

But an exam of torture verses at least a whole year of it?!

Count me in more for the latter!

Perhaps if I get strong enough, I can capture my family and get all of their bounties!

"Killua-chan, are you listening?"

"Uh, Sorry Haruka-sama! I was daydreaming again, could we restart?"

A week has passed and I can only say that I'm thankful for the assassin training I went through at home.

Not to say that the training here is easier or harder or more draconian than what I get at home, but it can get rather ridiculous!

The whole week was spent for me to get accustomed to it. I must have run a trillion kilometers in laps around the shiro. I don't even know how many times I spun around with that bat pressed on my forehead, and I could've drowned during the water escape!

At least I can blend into the gravel and handle myself against the kiddie puppets of Haruka-sama.

Currently, the real teacher is out on a job so Haruka-sama is teaching in her place.

"Killua-chan, perhaps you'll learn better through live demonstration?"-PACHI!

-POFF!

A cloud of smoke appears and clears up to reveal an extremely flustered Yomi in a cartoon tanūki costume.

I know I'm not supposed to mock my seniors but, "FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT IS THAT!?"

"Haruka-sama?! You shouldn't summon me on such short notice. I was getting next week's groceries. I think I dropped the basket when you summoned me!"

"Ara ara, désolé pour ça. Perhaps Killua-chan can come help you when we're done here. I know you were going to get nothing but moyashi from there…"

"NO I WASN'T!"

"Noter être en train de dire cette…"

"And anyway how come whenever you summon me I go through a turnover that put me in ridiculous and goofy costumes like this?!"

"Because they show the way you are! Cute and innocent! And for our newbie here, finding it hilarious, it should keep him from day dreaming."

Yomi simply sighed, "Alright…"

"So, du haut, Nen is the ability to control, at will, the life energy, or "Aura," that suffuses our bodies. Everyone emanates a little of this life energy. But for most it leaks away unnoticed and uncontrolled through certain pores on the body. These pores or points from which aura flows out from are called 精孔/Shōkō. And the body siphons aura to these nodes via signals of the nervous system which is centrally controlled by the brain and spinal column. And along the spinal column exists seven points on which aura is siphoned from called Chakras. Each chakra contains it's own special types of aura but that's for another lesson, just know that the aura that you see and use is a mixture of the chakras' aura. 纏/Ten (Envelop) is the technique that contains it within the body. Toughening it and maintaining its youthful vigor providing longevity."

She then gestures to Yomi to demonstrate. Yomi then closes her eyes and breathes to herself for a moment, and then her aura envelops her body in a familiar fashoin, "H-Hey! Isn't that form of aura like when you senrei-ed me that I was able to contain it around my body over letting it escape?"

"That's right Killua-chan, what you did that day was master your 'Ten', perhaps if you can demonstrate too?"

I then close my eyes and breathe, my entire body then warms up and the feeling then envelops my body.

"Bien pour vous! Now to understand about is that it in learning to use your nen 'Ten' is the foundation for everything, for how simple it is learn and perform it is potentially the most important to know since you can't use your aura if it keeps escaping. There are three other grandes principals for nen, 'Ten' is the first one, the others are 絶/Zetsu (Suppress), 練/ Ren (Refine), and 発/Hatsu (Release)."

"So what do each of them do?"

Haruka-sama then gestures to Yomi-san who then make her 'Ten' sorta decrease around her and then sorta shrink into her body. I also can't exactly feel a presence from Yomi-san, even without using nen see kinda emits a warm happy presence. I don't feel that…

Has she, as one of the principles suggests, suppressed her aura within her body?

"I see that you're starting to catch on, just as Yomi-chan has demonstrated 絶/Zetsu shuts the aura flow off, like a valve. It's effective for hiding your presence and relieving fatigue. For shinobi, it is used in conjunction with other techniques the most often, understandably since shinobi have to perform jobs like assassinations and such without any sort of detection."

"Could I try too?"

"Why bien sûr, maybe for some guidance try to think of compressing the warm tingly feeling you have now into a small ball in your body, l'essayes!"

While I had my Ten still up, I closed my eyes to focus on the tingly feeling throughout my body. I mentally imagined this feeling as a bonfire in my body, but thought to crush it down size. I continued crushing to until it was no bigger than a marble.

"Bien pour vous ! You sure are a fast learner Killua-chan, it took Yomi-chan here three days to try to suppress her aura."

"HEY!"

Haruka-sama shrugs, "I'm just only saying. The third principal 練/ Ren (Refine), that allows you to output more aura then by simply using 'Ten.' That is vital for when in shinobi battles since you can't perform 'Hatsu' without control over your 'Ren'."

"And what is 'Hatsu' exactly."

Haruka-sama then smiled and started to draw on the board a hexagon with the kanji '発' inside it and also writing kanji on each of the point, "強化系/Enhancement, 変化系/Transmutation, 放出系/Emission, 具現化系/Conjuration, 操作系/Manipulation, and 特質系/Specialization; 発/Hatsu (Release) in retrospect is the ability to express one's nen in either six of these aura categories. 強化/Enhancers use their aura to strengthen and reinforce natural abilities, 変化/Transmuters change the quality of their aura to imitate certain things, 放出/Emitters shoot out their aura, 具現化/Conjurers materialize objects out of their aura, 操作/Manipulators use their aura to control objects or living things, and 特質/Specialists have a unique, and distinctive aura not fitting either category. Hatsu is used to project one's aura in either of these six categories, creating a special and unique paranormal ability is normally just called a 念能力/Nen Ability. Although know this, Killua-chan, Nen is not an all-powerful art, it is, in rétrospection, bound by the laws of the universe."

"So when you senrei-ed me, that was a 'Nen Ability' of yours?"

"Juste! Although to explain what exactly happened at the time as I said earlier aura is emitted through 精孔/Shōkō, normal people only have so little of them open just for survival, whist nenja have all of them open. There are two methods to open all of the shōkō. The boring way and fun way, 洗礼/senrei is the latter. Now the boring method is simply meditation which really is inefficient and impractical, it can months if not over a year to figure out how to manually open and close your shōkō, so instead we do the fun way which is attack new recruits with 'Hatsu', this of course gives the shōkō a jolt or jumpstart to open them. Although as far I know this is majorly scorned by the zukenin, and it is rather understandable, if the person who performs the senrei is inexperienced or holds malice, they could kill the recipient, not to mention when I did it to you there was the risk of too much aura leaking out."

"Mind if I can ask, is there an aura type that is the best. Is it Specialization?"

"OHOHOHOHOHO! That's a quite a question rhétorique, there is no real best aura type. Every aura type has its own strengths and weaknesses, along with the fact that users classified in each aura type don't have the exactly the same nen abilities. Although there are professional nen users who claim that Specialization is the best aura type, but I tend to disagree since there have been multiple times where non-specialists, including moi, have defeated them. The goes for potential too, every nenja has different amount of potential regardless of their aura type," she then shrugs, "It's fair to say that all aura types have comparable if not equal potential, it might not matter anyway since most nenja are nengrels."

"Nengrels?"

"Nenja who are born to parents of different aura types, normally they would be one of the two, but it's a good thing because the nenja can inherit traits and characteristics of both parents regardless of aura type. Like for example, let's say that a nenja's parents where an enhancer and transmuter, due to the nature of enhancement type aura enhancers are considered the most durable while for transmuters they are considered the most versatile along with conjurers. A child from them could indeed have either aura type but would most possibly inherit the traits of durability and versatility from both."

"Mind if I can ask, how are auras identified?"

She then sat on the teacher's desk, "There are multiple tests for that purpose, though at Hebijō we prefer to do flame divination," she had taken a candle out her sweater from, what I presume, was her cleavage, and places it on the desk-PACHI!

She snaps her fingers near the wick and it lights up, "Yomi-chan, perhaps if you can demonstrate…"

"HAI!"

Yomi then comes over to the lit candle and carefully places her hands around the flame, her 'Ten' appears and then it spikes up around her! Is this 'Ren'?

The flame between her hands suddenly increases in size and then goes back to normal with Yomi-san goes back to 'Ten,' "As you can see Killua-kun, your aura type depends on how the flame reacts to your 'Ren.' This reaction in particular identifies me as an Enhancer."

"So Killua-chan, how about you try?"

I then walk up the flame, "Um, you should I do that 'Ren' thing we talked about earlier?"

"With some practice using 'Ren' would become second nature, but for now use you 'Ten' first and think yourself 'what pisses me off?'"

Okay, then…

I place my hands around the hot flame and close my eyes.

What pisses me off?

What pisses me off?

I can only think of one person who could really do that….

MY MOM!

I just can't stand her! She never gives me time for myself! As far as I know, as I am the heir, she treats me like a trophy of sorts. She constantly dotes on me calling me her 'precious' or 'adorable little doll,' and it didn't stop there. I spent my childhood bedtime as her teddy bear, HER TEDDY BEAR! She is one of the main reasons why I decided the leave in the…!

-KUN!

-KUN!

Something smells, rather sweet, it's like honey, where's it going from?

I open my eyes, is it coming from the candle?

I don't think it was scented, right?

I could see Haruka-sama giggling, "Ara ara, I see have ourselves our second transmuter. And what a pleasant scent that is!"

"Second transmuter?"

"Wanna what the candle light does with my 'Ren'?"

I'm about to say yes when I notice Yomi shaking her head and hands, does something bad happen when she uses her 'Hatsu'?

SCREW IT!

"What are you waiting for?!"

Haruka-sama then made a cat-smile, "Oh, are you really sure you want widdle old me do it?"

"YEAH!"

"Ok alors!"

Upon those words Yomi make a rather strained face and then breathed in and held her nose.

Wait does it smell…

-!

UGH!

LAVENDER AND OVEREXPIRED SOUR MILK!

I run right out to the doorway and poke my head out to relieve myself of the stench.

"Ça va Killua?"

Suddenly Haruka-sama wraps her arms around me and leaned her head against mine.

I could feel her sexy body against my back, so soft and firm, especially around her chest, I felt my manhood rise up to heaven!

"So, Killua-chan, what do you think of Hebijō so far?"

In my feelings of euphoria I could only say one thing, "I…LOVE IT!"

"ARA ARA, that's good to hear, after all your training is only going to get more difficult."

"What?"

"Killua-chan, you have yourself to Hebijō's training much quicker than expected, therefore we will make it harder for you. And also remember to practice you 'Ren' everyday, I hope to see results by next week."

Harder training?!

I not sure whether to be grateful or spiteful, I applied here for the training, but…

Haruka-sama!

Ever since I first met her I can only say one thing about her.

SHE'S A DEVIL!

And yet so sexy and will make you feel all sorts of things!

Does she like porn too? Oh I hope she does…

I'd love to maybe try some of the stuff they do in it on her.

"The lesson is over for now, Killua-chan, now if you don't mind, help Yomi-chan with grocery shopping; I'll cook tonight."

And she makes kiss-the-chef worthy French food!

She lets me go and walks out of the room, Yomi then runs up in front of me, panicked, and gives me a hug, "Killua-kun! Are you alright! She didn't do anything to you, did she?! I know Haruka-sama can be rather weird at times but really is a…"

"She didn't really do anything, ALRIGHT! There's no need to overreact…"

"You need someone to protect you Killua-kun! After all, Hebijō is a stinkhole! Haruka-sama protected me too, and I just wish to do the same for you!"

"Look I can handle myself! Let's just go and get those groceries already!"

"Alright, I'll just go change into something more proper…"

Outside the Sonsaku residence, 10:30

Well, I got a D again in advanced Nen Taxonomy.

In spite of this fact Kiriya-sensei decided that maybe I could try seeing if I can learn better through Chi-Chi-sensei's methods of teaching for a while. She's right now setting up the white board while Hibari-chan and Katsu- nē sit next to me.

I sorta am in the dark about what these methods are, although Katsu-nē has filled in a little about the training that she and Hibari-chan do.

Starting from last week has had them plow fields, transplant rice seedlings, do some beginning algebra, swim 10 laps around the island, and some grammar lessons.

It definitely not training to be expected, but not too out of the normal. Kiriya-sensei trains us in a way that is more similar to normal Nihonese high schools of periods, although there are the added classes of Nen Taxonomy, Shinobi History, Weapon Usage, and Gym class is simply physical training which is rather varied. Sometimes we spar with each other-whether it be hand to hand, with our weapons, or practice a certain type of Budō that we each specialize in, note: ninjutsu isn't Budō-sometimes we practice evading possible attacks, sometimes we practice our nen abilities and techniques, we sometimes refer to them as 'Hiden Ninpō', and also we sometimes develop new abilities. For my type of budō, it's a mix between kenjutsu and karate, and I've seen Cha-Cha do kendō with Ikaruga although he also does tekondō and this other budō that he invented for his chain, sadō I think. But it's not like I can learn it though.

That 'kusari kekkai' as I'm calling it is too intimidating for me and did say before that I'm an enhancer, not a transmuter.

He also says that he's trying to perfect his electrokinetic based telekinesis, but whatever.

Although there was one question that seemed to constantly bug me because I don't have any real experience in shinobi battles or have had to any Black Ops work like Ikaruga-san.

I think with Chi-Chi-sensei, being an experienced doctor, could be able to provide an answer.

I raise my hand into the air.

"You're asking questions rather early cutie, what do you wish to say?"

"I don't mean to derail the main lesson but guns are rather prevalent around the world, could they in turn kill or incapacitate ninja like us or nenja in general since we're still human?"

Chi-Chi-sensei then sigh, "Oh Asuka, that question is one of the most hated to be asked in the shinobi world…"

"SUMIMASEN!"

It's okay, but know that the answer is not that simple."

Oh boy!

"Monkey, you've had experiences with guns right?"

"I have a whole collection of ones that I've pit pocketed or won in fights over the years. Don't really use them though, I keep them as spoils, and normally if I'm fighting someone and they suddenly take a gun out I just kick it out of their hands!"

"Good move on your part, guns are still dangerous even for Nen users."

Huh? Still dangerous?

"To answer your question Asuka, the short answer is yes and no, long answer though, I'd have to go into the moans and groans I have with the human body…" Chi-Chi-sensei then starts drawing on the board.

When she finished, she had drawn a skeleton, cardiovascular system, respiratory system, and nervous system from what I think.

"As you can see, Asuka, the human body isn't simply uniform or made completely out of Teflon. It is made up of many delicate parts and sometimes if damaged can mean death like the brain or heart for example. Not to mention that the outer layer of epidermis which we call our skin is highly susceptible to damage no matter how powerful we are. It doesn't have to bullet either, have any of you gotten sunburns?"

Katsu-nē and I jolted our hands up, it's true…

Guilty as charged! We sometimes forget to put sunscreen on and it just happens. I see that she does have a point, how can you be immune to bullets if you're not immune to UV rays?

"Are we getting shot?!"

"No Bloomers, I'm just being hypothetical. Now to continue on, our bodies along with our skin have other organs that are softer and more susceptible to damage than others, but the complication comes in fact that if any of us were to head into a fight the opponent could be wielding any kind of weapon, whether it be a knife, a sword, a bat, their punches and/or kicks, or, as you asked Asuka, a gun. If there is one organ system I can mostly rely on for measuring durability, it would be the skeletal system. Bone after all made up of a network of collagen, hydroxyapatite…"

"What's hydroxyapatite?"

"Why Beachball, it's a mineral comprised of calcium and phosphorous…"

"What are those?!"

"I'll need to show you the periodic table later Bloomers, now continuing on bones are also, along with being hard, are surprisingly compressive due to parts that are spongy and solid. Although that doesn't mean they won't break," she points to the femur, "It's easier to break a bone, or femur in this case, through the side than from the top."

"Is that because there is more material to go through…"

"That's part of the reason, although it mostly applies to leverage."

"Leverage?"

"Perhaps come up to help me demonstrate…"

"Um, okay," I get up from my spot and walk to the board, and Chi-Chi-sensei hands me…

…

A branch.

"Try to break this while holding it vertically, though push it at both ends."

"With my natural strength, right?"

"Correct…"

I do as she said and try breaking it.

…

…

-?

It didn't break? Maybe I should try harder.

"NNNNNNNRRRRGG! NNNNRRRGGG!"

DAMMIT! NO DICE!

Perhaps I can try by placing one end in the ground and pushing from the other.

"NNNNRRRGGG!"

Still not working.

"Hey Doctor Boobs! You didn't rig that stick now did you?"

"I snapped it off the momo tree in front of the bōsha this morning and cleaned it, there's nothing special about it."

"The doesn't mean that you used your nen on it in between to make it stronger…"

"SHE'S RIGHT!"

Just now I concentrated my aura to my eyes and I don't really see anything trace of aura on it.

"Now you believe me Monkey…"

Katsu-nē scowled, "ALRIGHT!"

"Also to prove this is a normal branch, try breaking it again Asuka but this time hold it horizontally and don't push on it."

"Alright…"

I do as she says, "RRRRNNNGGG!"

The branch begins to bend under my strength, and then…

-Gasha!

-GASHA!

-PATAN!

The branched snapped in two.

"Now, wasn't it easier to break the branch like that?"

I nod.

"Tell me though, what happened before it broke?"

"It bended…"

"That's the basic principle of leverage, it is the action of a lever or the mechanical advantage gained by it."

"Mom, what's a lever?!"

Chi-Chi-sensei then drew a lever, "this…"

"Hibari confused…"

"Ever been on a see-saw, this is exactly that…"

"Oh yeah!"

"Now where were we, oh yeah, we were answering can a ninja survive a bullet. To continue on the topic of bones since nen users are far stronger than normal people training helps to increase bone durability to a comparable level to our attack; although things get dodgy when talking about things like joints, and the spinal column."

"Why is that?"

"To be honest, explaining is just one big pain in the arse…"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, I mean the reader have the right to know. Normally weapons that can-do damage on the body are put into two categories: blunt damage and piercing damage. What weapons consist for blunt forces include punches, kicks, bats, hammers, wrenches, maces, umbrellas, yo-yos…"

"Yo-yos? Umbrellas?"

"You never can always tell what you opponent may wield; anything can become a shinobi's weapon. Weapons that consist for piercing damage though include knives, some swords, axes, kamas, kunai, senbon, shuriken, and yes, bullets. Although there are weapons that function sort of in between, like Hien for example; Katsuragi, I'm sure you remember your experiences with it."

"GGRRRRRRRR! I was out of action for three weeks, I still have scars, I'm gonna make that bitch pay! No one tops me! You got that!"

Chi-Chi-sensei giggles, "We got it, but to continue on blunt damage is rather straightforward, if it's from a nen user, then it could definitely harm you, but it's from a normal person, the worse could be at least a bruise if you don't have hemophilia. Blunt damage at it's worse bone fragmentation if not pulverization, internal bleeding, concussion, limbs getting lobbed off, and all sorts of fun for us doctors to treat."

We all simply look on in shock.

"Being a doctor is gross, live with it. But to continue joints are less susceptible to blunt damage than bone, probably because they're made out of more flexible tissue than bone, I did say limbs getting lobbed off but that is not a common case. Although joints are more susceptible to piercing damage than bones since they're less durable than bone, although in the practice of kendō that is a possible point to strike your opponent, you want them to be able to use their weapon. For bladed weapons it is rather easy the think about, if the blade is wielded by a normal person the worse could be a swallow cut to the flesh, bones would be unaffected, although if aimed correctly there is a chance of the lung or something getting punctured or possibly a ligament of the spinal column getting cut off."

"Ligament?"

"What connects the joints together. Now, if the blade is wielded by a nenja, you're on your own, they can definitely turn you into sashimi if they are about your level or higher. And then we get to the can of worms that is projectile based piercing weapons, you see, for weapons like bullets and senbon, they are meant for penetration over cutting. Even though shuriken too can penetrate too, depending upon their design, they really are considered cutting over penetrating weapons for how they don't kill unless aimed correctly. And for you girls to know, nen user or not, weapons like senbon and bullets can still hurt you. I've had several cases where they get lodged in the flesh, it's just that it doesn't go to far in or break the bone for normal guns and people and even if either simply bounced off the epidermis it only leaves some internal bleeding behind. Although I don't need to shoot any of you to show, do any of you remember getting a shot or pricked?"

We all raise our hands…

"Good answer, perhaps take that as an example of how the flesh can still be damaged whether the attack is from a nen user or not. But continuing on from before if the gun was enhanced by nen or the bullet was nen based, yes, it could definitely kill us. Although normal bullets are still a problem, especially if that bullet is coated in poison. Although since shinobi who are at least high level genin to chūnin level can easily dodge bullets, there isn't too much at risk."

"Why are you telling us this in such detail?"

"You girls are going to soon enter the not so pretty shinobi world of adults; it is never a bad idea to know what could happen if you're not careful. Like I said before real bullets can still cause problems, especially is they are poisoned or," she points to…

"Wait, they can kill us if they hit our spinal column?"

"Well it depends on where, Beachball, but please always remember this, girls. No matter how strong your bones currently are your spinal column is still a delicate set of 46 bones. It is where the chakras are contained after all," she then draws over the spinal column the 4 petalled Muladhara, the 6 petalled Swadhisthara, the 10 petalled Manipara, the 12 petalled Anahata, the 16 petaled Vishiddha, the 96 petaled Ajna, and the thousand petaled Sahasrara.

"Um, if our aura comes from chakras then why don't we call it chakra."

"In truth it goes by many names, Beachball. Aura, chakra, qi, chi, reiki, energy, etc. Although the aura that we ad about all other nenja use is a mixture of all the 7 chakras, mostly from the bottom though, but it is possible to harness aura from 1 chakra; although that requires a high level of concentration and nen mastery to do."

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO FUCKING TELL US ALREADY WHY WE SHOULD BE SO CONCERNED ABOUT OUR SPINES?!"

"I'm getting to that, you see if you were to somehow get a ligament disconnected at any point along the spine, you would lose operational control over what is below the disconnection. And it would definitely be debilitating if that happened around the neck, also you could also lose aura usage from any of the chakra below the disconnection meaning a decrease in aura production and your own enhanced strength. Although as bad as a disconnection along the spinal column is, an internal attack upon the entire spinal column is worse…"

"Let me guess," Katsu-nē then slid her finger across her throat.

"You are pretty much correct although the death wouldn't be exactly instantaneous depending upon the attack's power. It is possible to treat people of such a condition, with a 35% survival rating, it's just that for a possible full recovery you would need to be treated by a highly skilled and possibly experienced physician who is highly knowledgeable in the practice of nen such as myself. Although there is a possibility that"

"Do such attacks or Hiden Ninpō exist?"

"Well, Beachball, the closest learnable Ninpō to that would be neni, since it is a technique that focuses more on internal damage to, but at the same time you don't see many people use it. It is classified as a Chō Hiden Ninpō since it is hard to master and perform efficiently, it can damage the user, and it is only really effective when directed around the chest, around the cranium, the back of the neck, or the upper part of the spine for that matter…"

"Then why is Princess still kicking?!" I see Katsu-nē with her brows furrowed, "I saw your Cherryboy use that technique on her and she's not dead…"-BONK!

OOhh, might have been a bad idea, Katsu-nē, to talk about Cha-Cha and Ikaruga-san in such a bad way.

"Oow, did you have to do that bitch?" Katsu-nē said as she rubbed her head.

"I would rather you not underestimate the capability of anyone, your own leader, as a jōnin and former black-ops officer, is not dumb! She would know to prepare for situation like that…"

"Yeah and your son is a chūnin, bitch…!"

"The Jōnin Civil Service Exams are next month and Cha-Cha wishes to take it, if he passes then he will be a jōnin too."

"WHATEVER!"

I raise my hand again.

"Ara ara, you sure wish to know more."

"Considering that you previously said that neni effects both the receiver and the user but both Ikaruga-san and Cha-Cha are both mostly unaffected, is it possible to gain at least a resistance to the effects?"

"Know Beachball, according to the old legend of Mithridátis, due to the death of his father, he was worried about getting assassinated via poison, so, in secret, he ingested nonlethal but increasing amounts of poison for his body to build a resistance to it. And when the time came, during a banquet, when an assassination attempt to him and his family were to occur, everyone at the banquet died of the poison except for him."

"Wait how does this story relate?"

"Since it possible to build a resistance to poisons the same could be said for resisting nen techniques, after all aura is a biological part of our bodies. All it takes is patience and persistence, I mean it worked for Cha-Cha, that's how he is able to handle high levels oooffffff… Katsuragi, what are you doing with that?!"

I look over to Katsu-nē, she has some sort of generator that connected to an open wire.

"I'm gonna use it beat him, that's what!"

"What's with the generator?"

"Cha-Cha uses it to charge himself up, he personally souped it up produce 10000000 amperes of electricity. Although if you really wish to increase your electrical resistance it would be better to start around 5-10 amperes."

"Nah, bitch," she turned the generator on, "I'M GOING FUCKING FULL BLAST!"-CRANK!

She turns the dial to max-WHIRRRR!

The machine makes a lot noise to produce the maximum number of amps possible, a large amount of electricity crackles and sparkles loudly through the wire making it whip and thrash around chaotically, it looked really dangerous to touch. Should Katsu-nē really be doing this?!

"HOLY SHIT! Didn't expect that…"

"Katsu-nē, PLEASE DON'T TOUCH THAT, ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"NO I'M FUCKING NOT…!"

"YES YOU FUCKING ARE! I don't know Cha-Cha what able to train to resist to that insane number of amps but you're only going to kill yourself if you're not smart about this!"

"Oh no," Chi-Chi-sensei said, Hibari-chan covered her eyes.

"OH HA HA! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF GETTING LOOKED DOWN UPON! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GET AHEAD!" she then starts reaching for the wire, "MEET YOUR NEW KAGURA EVERYONE…!"-SPUSPUSPU!

Upon grabbing the wire all of that electricity went throughout Katsu-nē's body making her out skeleton flash from within her body while it shook uncontrollably, "RRARAARAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAA!"-CLICK!

Chi-Chi-sensei had then turned the machine off, "I did suggest to start at 5 to 10 amps. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"IW GWAANNAA BE DAA NWEEEKU KAAKGWA…!"-DŌTO!

I immediately ran over trying to shake her awake, "Katsu-nē! Are you alright?! DON'T DIE ON ME! ANSWER ME!"

"Beach…ball…I'm sowy…I didn't…live…to becwam kagura… but…"

"But what?!"-MOMI!

"YOUR TATAS ARE STILL THE FUCKING BEST!"-BONK!

Ow, why did you hit me too?!

"That's enough! Fooling around like this is how a lot of genin and chūnin have gotten themselves hospitalized if not killed. And we have this lesson to go through, and thanks to you Katsuragi we'll have to delay still lunchtime for me to treat you and spank you…"

"It's okay, I'm al…wwaaahaha… just kinda jittery that all…"

"COME ON!" Chi-Chi-sensei then pulled Katsu-nē into the house for electrical exposure treatment.

"Want some onigiri Habari-chan?"

2 hours later…

"So, what did we learn today?"

"Training your resistance fucking sucks!" answered a Katsu-nē covered in bandages.

"Well, and also to not be impulsive about it."

"What-fucking-ever…"

I pat Katsu-nē on the back, you kinda have to feel sorry for her attempts to get stronger quickly.

"Well to get on with the lesson, as we all know there are 4 main principles of Nen. Can any of you name them for me?"

I raise my hand, "Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu…"

"Yeah but what was Princess and Cherryboy's nonsense about ken about?"

"This is what this training is for, to have the three of you fully able to fully practice and understand the more advanced principles of nen", she points her finger out, "like gyō for example…"

"U-huh…"

She contorts her face and points her finger out again, "I said, like **gyō** **for example** …"

-?

"SO WHAT?!"

"Can't you read a cue, USE YOUR GYŌ! TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE!"

Whoopsie!

We all focus our aura to our eye, although with Hibari-chan having some trouble, and "The number 6 is over your finger!"

"Correct although since you all were late to understand the cue, all of you do 500 push-ups for me…"

WHAT?!"

"Hibari can't do push ups!"

"Okay then do 500 sit-ups instead…"

There's no escaping is there?

8 minutes later

"Okay now that's settled we shall continue one with the lesson."

"Are we really gonna use our gyō for every time you point?"

"I'm testing your reaction, to really get the levels of shinobi in the real world using gyō has to be secondary in nature to which you all can just do it."

"Now let's try again…"

"3!"

"Correct you two although Bloomers will have to do 100 sit-ups now…"

Hibari-chan simply whimpers.

Whist she was doing her sit-ups Katsu-nē and I were led to a large empty field. Chi-Chi-sensei had brought two hoes with her.

"I'M PLOWING AGAIN?! YOU GOTTA GET YOUR GAME TOGETHER BOOBS-SENSEI!"

"Oh hohohohoho," she gives us the hoes, "You girls are going to find this field quite different to the fields that you plowed before."

I haven't ever farmed before but I think that you're supposed to dig a straight line with this. Although we I try to start digging-KLANK!

-?

-KLANK!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS FIELD MAKE OUT OF?!" I see that Katsu-nē was not having that much luck either.

I think there might be some bedrock or at least gravel within this field.

You know, whenever I use my wakizashi, in order to make sure that they don't break easily I try enveloping them with my own aura. Not only do they not break under my enhanced strength but they also can cut more effectively. Perhaps that can work too for this hoe.

I gather my Ten and think of the hoe as another part of my body and extend my aura out to it-VMMMM…

I then bring down the plow-ZLSH!

-ZFF!

-ZFF!

Wow, it's so much easier to plow the field.

"HEEEEYY! BEACHBALL! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!"

"USE YOUR AURA KATSU-NĒ! THINK OF THE HOE AS A BODY PART! IT WILL ENVELOP IT!"

"ALRIGHT, I'LL TRY THAT!"

…

…

-ZFF!

-ZFF!

"WOW IT ACTUALLY WORKS!"

5 hours later

That's it…!

I can't work anymore!

My muscles are aching, my head feels woozy, I'm all dirty, and I can't produce anymore aura for my hoe to do anything.

And it appears that Katsu-nē is doing no better, but she's trying to at least be persistent and keep going.

I then see the Crazy Boobie Doctor walk up to us, "Well, well, looks like you girls have figured out how to perform Shū (Enfold)."

"Shu?"

"It's a rather useful application of nen for if you're using a weapon, you don't want it to break under your strength after all."

"7!"

"Correct!"

"So, Doctor Boobs, are we done for training today?"

"Technically, although you girls have only completed ¼ of this field, you will come back here to continue from there. This is the first stage of training; you will only complete it along with Bloomers when you three have plowed five fields."  
"FIVE FIELDS?!"

"At least while you were working, I was able to get Hibari to be able to use her shu too."

After dinner

"Wait, we're not going to be sleeping in beds from now on?!"

From what I see we're going to be sleeping under a pully system, attached to the bōsha, that has a water balloon attached at one end.

"Again, this is for training your reactions…"

"1!"

"Correct! Now you three will each keep holding the other end of the pully while you sleep, make sure not to let go. I may though from time to time throw a shuriken at the rope, so be vigilant or maybe sleep with one eye open."

"Chi-Chi-sensei, I did this similar training at home, although why water balloons instead of rock?"

"Because it's safer, and if it falls on you, you'll be wide awake to perform 500 push-ups as fast as you can! I'll also increase the size of the balloon, same goes for every night."

CRAP! No excuse for failing here. We all each then pull our water balloons up and sit under them.

Normally for when I do this sort of exercise, I meditate with my Ten so that if something were to fall on me, I could easily feel it and dodge it.

I did that for this night too and looks like I was able to survive while Hibari-chan and Katsu-nē kept accidentally letting go of their balloons. I couldn't help but laugh at how when morning time came, they had way bigger balloons than I had.

Over the course of the week we were able to plow the five fields that Chi-Chi-sensei wanted us to do, and I could definitely say that it got easier to perform the task with shū as we practiced with it more and more. We could possibly go on for 9 hours working in the fields now. Although on the second night Chi-Chi-sensei forbade me from using my Ten from then on and told me to rely on my other senses, oh the fun I had starting then. We at least all got better each day.

"We finished plowing for you, what's the second stage?"

Chi-Chi-sensei smiled and pulled a scoll out from her chīpao and bite her thumb.

She then opened the scroll up, "Kuchiyose: Ningyo no Jutsu!"-POFF!

Out from the smoke came…

The exact same type puppet that Mr. Bloomers decimated!

It was about 3 meters tall, made out of metal, and had a segmented humanoid shape. It had a katana in its hands and a crossbow that shot out shuriken on its right arm.

"HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU CRAZY DR. BOOBS! THAT BLOWHARD SAID WE WEREN'T READY FOR THESE PUPPETS YET!"

"Well the point of the second stage is to have you start to use your brains a little more in battle. And since you haven't sparred with this type of puppet yet, it is perfect for the second stage. Don't worry, you'll only have to at least knock this puppet down, no need to destroy it..."

"KNOCK THE PUPPET DOWN YOU SAY?!" Katsu-nē then jumped up to the puppet's head in order to kick it-BWOK!

The puppet though blocked the kick with its arm, it didn't seem to have any effect, and swatted Katsu-nē away, "WAAAAAA" -DŌTO!

"Ow!"

"I did say to maybe use your brains for combating this. Of course you don't have to fight the puppet now, I'll have you girls do some training and brain exercises to prepare for when you to fight it. And you will all still be doing the sleeping reaction training, don't want any of you to fall behind. You each will pass the second phase when you each can knock the puppet down by yourselves."

Can we really knock this puppet down?

…

…

Guess that we will have to see?

Over the course of three weeks we did all sorts of things around the bōsha, clean the floors, tar the roof, seed the fields we plowed, do some puzzles, take tests in geometry and algebra, meditating (Katsu-nē hated doing that though), etc.

Of course, Katsu-nē had not given up on knocking that puppet down, as far as I know she tries at least once a day. Heck, she even tried again almost immediately after the first time.

I'm almost thinking that she may be the one to pass the second phase before Hibari-chan and I, she has been getting better at maneuvering its attacks and has gotten a couple hits of her own. And she has played with that generator every now and then, she has learned her lesson though about not suddenly going all in. I think by now she can hold up to 1000 amperes.

However today "Beachball, why haven't you tried at the puppet yet?"

Oh man, why did you have to ask?!

"Um…um…I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet, I mean I've been doing the training that you've provided, what wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong, although your girlfriend is rather determined to try and does so, why can't you?"

"Oh I don't know, I mean I'm not as strong as Katsu-nē after all, and I've never have fought that kind of puppet before. I have no idea how Mr. Bloomers could destroy it."

"Why not try knocking it down now?"

"WHAT?! I'M NOT READY YET!"

"I'm just throwing that out there, I mean you can try another time, although it is not exactly healthy to keep holding yourself back and get intimidated."

"I'm just being cautious, that's all."

"The philosopher Kōshi once said, 'You know your enemy to defeat them and it has worked so far for Monkey. Maybe it could work for you too. And if not for yourself, then maybe do it for Cha-Cha; he's worked hard on trying to be a good geometry tutor and wishes to see how you improve with my training over Kiriya's."

She does give a point, what is the point of this training if I don't even try. Perhaps maybe this time I can 1-up Katsu-nē.

"Alright, I think I can give it a go."

"GOOD FOR YOU!"-MUGYUU!

"Can't…breathe!"

5 minute later

So just by the Momo tree Chi-Chi-sensei set up, "Alright, so the puppet will not try to purposefully try to attack you unless you attack it. And as we established before you only need to knock it down."

I've been thinking about this, and you know from watching Katsu-nē attempts at knocking it down, a straightforward attack is not going to be effective, and even if you try to keep a distance away the puppet will try to launch shuriken at you, and also its top can rotate like a propeller.

Although, there is a difference in size and possibly mass between me and the puppet, it is about 3 m tall and weighs at least 200 kg while I'm 1.55 m tall and only 7 kg behind Katsu-nē.

Perhaps trying to go for around the lower areas and where it can't detect me would be a good idea, although, "Chi-Chi-sensei, it is alright if I use other tools besides my wakizashi to knock down the puppet, right?"

"You can knock it down in any way you wish, you just need to be smart about it…"

It that so?

I reach into the pocket of my shorts and took out a kemuridama. Doing my best to aim I then threw it right at the puppet's head.

-POOF!

"Hmm, interesting start…"

The puppet is acting confused, I use this chance to rush up and latch on to one of the legs. Immediately the puppet started to shake me off as I hold on to dear life…

I could only think to get my wakizashi and whilst using my shū over it try to pommel the puppet's metallic knee ball with the end of tsuka.

-PANG!

-PANG!

-PANG!

It then starts to dent in until a hole is made in the knee.

The puppet throws me off 10 meters away the moment I lose my focus.

I'm able to land myself on my feet with no real harm although I could see that the puppet is struggling to walk towards me. I think all there need to do now is take the knee out from behind and…

-BAK-BAK-BAK!

Crap!

I'm getting shot at!

I don't think any smoke bombs or flash grenades would again since it would expect it now.

The only other think I is to try throwing shuriken to annoy the puppet and make it come over and then get the knee or try throwing shuriken at the knee until…

NO!

A shuriken isn't powerful enough…

Wait! There is this one technique I've been practicing that might work, if it's fast enough.

I take both wakizashi and enfold them in my aura, I also do the same for my legs.

I then place the blades in an X shape and jump quickly forward at the knee, "Nitō Ryōzan!"

I quickly slash the knee apart.

When I turn around I see that the puppet has fallen down trying to get up but failing.

"YATTA!"

"VERY GOOD ASUKA!" Chi-Chi-sensei comes and gives me a hug, "And on first try too! Say, do you think you're up to spar with Cha-Cha?"

HELL NO!

Chi-Chi-sensei giggles, "Don't worry, you still have some ways to go…"

"NO FAIR!"

?

"Oh, looks like we have an eavesdropper…"

-MOMI!

"KATSU-NĒ!"

"I was supposed to trash that puppet, not you!"

"But Katsu-nē, I just only took its knee out, i-it can still be-UGH!" she squeezes them tighter.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE THE STRONGEST! AND I'M GOING TO PUNISH YOU FOR STEALING MY SPOTLIIIIII-!"

"Alright, break it up!" Chi-Chi-sensei drags Katsu-nē by the tail.

"LET ME GO YOU BITCH! I WANTED TO TEAR APART THAT PUPPET, NOT BEACHBALL!"

"Well then, why don't you try to do so right now?"

"Huh?"

She takes something from her chīpao, "I have the spare knee right here, if you really want I'll just quickly replace it and you can have your turn, how's that?"

Katsu-nē stands up and punches her palm, "Oh but FUCK YEAH! I'm ready!"


	10. Nen and Suspension!

Well, I took down the puppet. I don't think I need to tell how I did it, but watching Beachball do it really helped.

After the two of us had finished we were sent to finish our chores but at least we got the day off after that; although we were doing the hardest part of digging the flood fields and transplanting the seedlings, it took hours to do.

Beachball asked about when Pimples may finish her test, Dr Boobs said she'll just have her try knocking down a weaker puppet. Probably one of those weird lightbulb shaped puppets with missile boobs. I call them "fat lady" puppets.

Although the next day, we were in for something, "Hey Cherryboy! What are you doing here?! And why do you seem so down in the dumps?"

He then pointed to a large red handprint mark on his left cheek, "Boobs-sensei, did you do that? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

"He's just serving a two-week suspension that's all, it's probably for the best; although I suppose I see why he would attack some students who were eyeing on Squid. It must be stressful being given stricter training than before and being in contact with Murasame more. He had to let it out somehow."

I grab his shoulder, "Hey, come on! You got yourself a vacay, there's no need to be so down and about!"

"You tell me," he replied, "I still have homework to do and the Jōnin Civil Service Exams are coming up," he started walking to the house, "I don't wish to miss it aga..."

I suddenly had him in a head lock give him a noogie, "Can't you enjoy your vacay?! Why so down?! You get to be with MEE?!"

"GRRRRRRRR!"

"OH! You wanna go?! YOU WANNA FUCKING GO BRAH!"

But we didn't go, a large electric shock went to my fist an arm, I'm only at 8000 amperes after all, I groan in pain, "AAAAAGGGNN! CHERRYBOY WHAT THE FUCK?! You better be ready because…!"

Suddenly my body froze up, felt like it was like being blasted with a blizzard winds coming right at me, I could see that Cherryboy's brows furrowed and his eyes went weird, and his mouth scowling.

Just HOLY SHIT!

"Monkey!" I turn my head to Boobs-sensei, "Just leave him alone, he had a bad day after all."

I turn around to see Cherryboy had gone in.

"You know, that behavior of yours can really get you into a lot of trouble. Just look at just now."

"Yeah but you kid is some sort of a loser or something. I mean, just how come he can go toe to toe with Princess but not treat it like a deal?"

Boobs-sensei just shook her head and frowned, "Come with me inside, there's something I've been meaning to tell the three of you, it might be about time."

When we came inside Beachball and Pimples were still eating their meals, "Where's Cherryboy?"

"Oh?" Beachball said with a mouthful of mapo tofu, "I tried to talk to him but he just went slammed cupboard door and locked himself in."

Really?!

"Don't poke the bear Monkey."

Fuck! Can she read minds or something?!

"Are you two almost done?"

"Mm-hhmp, just there."

Boobs-sensei sat down with her hands folded together with a stern face, "You three are at a threshold with your Nen, it would be good to know why so few people know how to use it."

The two making curious faces put their bowls down and come over.

"Well come on! Spit it out bitch! What is it about my behavior?!"

"It would lead to your death…"

…

What?

"Haha…aha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" I scream in her face, "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHEN I DIE! I'M THE KAGURA! YOU JUST CAN'T SEE IT!"

"And that's what will kill you!"

"Okay, are you trying to scare us or something?"

Boobs-sensei looked up at us, "Let me tell you what my master told me and what I also told Chāhan. Nen isn't a gift from the kami to us. In fact, one can view it as more of a curse of our nature as mortals than anything. As you three get stronger, you'll come to understand that."

"Curse? What the fuck do you mean curse?! You get supercool powers and shit!"

"Well, being using nen isn't about having 'get supercool powers and shit' or to get revenge or to win or to show-off or to woo others. It's about taking responsibility to develop and improve your health in mind and body for the ability to live life courageously, uniquely, and energetically as you wish. However, not everyone is willing recognize this responsibility, this is why not everyone should know how to use their nen. Being irresponsible and abusing your powers can only lead to tragedy. And if you see anyone who is abusing their powers to be a clear and present danger because of that irresponsibility, you must act to defeat them at all costs!"

"Okay, I wasn't paying attention! And I don't think Pimples did either, what's this tl;dl here?!"

"TL; DL?! DON'T BE ASSHOLES BECAUSE OF YOUR POWERS! And if you see someone doing that, don't stand there, ACT! And if you wish to make you don't end up assholes, be responsible with yourselves!" she turns her head to the cupboard, "Ain't that right Chāhan?"

Only a small whimper came out of there.

30 minutes later just outside the bōsha

"So, are we gonna learn something new or will we watch Pimples fight a fat lady puppet?"

"Haha, not funny. Today we will actually be moving to the 3rd phase of training for your defense."

Pimples raises her hand, "But Hibari not knock puppet down."

"Not to worry, I won't consider it cheating it you try applying what you learn from here, and considering how behind you are it might be needed to learn this."

"What exactly are we learning?" Beachball asked.

Boobs-sensei just smiled-VMM!

She powered her Ren up and clenched her fist-SHEEEN!

All of her aura then seemed to move to her fist and then she held it out to us, "This is the application that applies Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Gyō; 硬/Kō (Temper). As you can surmise it focuses and compresses all your aura into one part of your body, or even a weapon that you're wielding, making it far more destructive. Although this isn't this the limit of how much I can focus my aura for example," all of her aura suddenly went to her middle finger with she drew in, "I suppose I could any one of you a serious concussion if not outright kill you if I were to do a dekopin."

"Okay, what's this deal about Kō?!"

"It is the basis for Nen'i, if you truly wish to at least be equal to my son and Squid consider this a first step, now if could get a volun…"

I stand up and punch my palm, "FUCK YEEAAH! BRING IT ON BITCH!"

"Okay then, come on up to me."

I do so while sticking my tongue out to the other two, "So, what are we doing?"

Her aura then reverts to her fist, "I will attack and you will block and defend, no dodging."

Blocking?! I'M FUCKING BLOCKING AN ATTACK FROM ANVIL FINGERS?!

"I can understand your nervousness, after all a body enveloped in aura has heightened defenses but an attack using Kō is even more power. Even if you attempt to block normally, you will get seriously injured!"

YIKES! I'm just glad Princess didn't try it one me, or at least I think she didn't.

"Now taking what I have said what do you do?"

Beachball raises her hand, "We use kō too, right?"

Dr. Boobs just sighs, "Well…that's half right. With Kō sparring unless the disparity in power is too great, a well-executed block will protect you. But if you get hit somewhere else, you'll end up dead."

Bloomers then raises her hand, "Then use kō for whole body? Is it possible?"

"Actually yes; it's called 堅/Ken (Fortify). You envelop your body with a greater amount of aura than normal. It's not as defensive as kō, but it more practical for battle. Practice it enough and you'll be able to produce more and more aura along with performing Shinobi Tenshin more efficiently."

She then gets into a stance with her kō fist in front, "Katsuragi, do ren…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!? And get killed!"

"You don't need to worry too much, I am aware of the great disparity in power between me and all of you, and also remember that I'm a professional, but I cannot promise your safety; even if I hold back you will still feel it so try to guard against my attacks."

-GOKKUN!

"Now, do ren!"

"OKAY!"

I close my eyes and breath for a bit, when I feel a tingle along my spine I let it out, by pissing myself off!

-VOOM!

"Good, now pay attention. Ken is maintaining this state! Stay that way and block my punch."

I let my arms up ready to block Boobs-sensei's punch

Although…

Fwshhhhh—

…

…

?

What…the…fuck?

Why so slow…?

DON!

Suddenly I was thrown back and went airborne. And oh shit did it hurt! I thought my wind was knocked out, my nose was bleeding, my whole face didn't stop hurting, and my heart just didn't stop racing.

DOTAN!

I hit the ground on my side and skidded to a halt picking up dirt.

I tried to sit myself up. I see all these scratches and bruises on my arm. I think I'm about 50 m away from where I was punched.

OH MAN! I've taken plenty of beatings before, but ONE FUCKING PUNCH CAN DO ALL THIS!

"KATSU-NĒ!" Beachball runs over, "Katsu-nē, are you alright!"

"I WARNED YOU!" I look up to see Boobs-sensei calling out, "Just because I keep my punches slow doesn't mean you should let your guard down! If you had lost your ken, I would've smashed your face in! Now get back here!"

I do so, "Are you gonna fucking punch me again."

"No, this time, try to main try to maintain your Ren as long as possible."

Okay, I do all of the rigmarole of using my Ren only I keep myself pissed as long as I can, only I noticed that I was starting to tire out until I couldn't hold it anymore.

-Hahu

-Hahu

-Hahu

I never knew it was so hard to maintain ren before!

"That was 2 and a half minutes. Not bad for a novice, but if you truly wish to apply Ken for combat, holding it at least 45 minutes is more practical."

"WHAT!"

"There is no telling how long a battle would go on, it would be optimal to end it as soon as possible but it is a good idea to prepare for that possibility. Take your opponent down before you wear yourself down!"

I guess those are some words to live by, I mean Cherryboy sure didn't waste any time chaining me up. The next week went by rather quickly; probably because we were doing the same things over and over again of seeing how long we can hold our Ren and getting punched by Dr. Boobs, along with farming, house chores, and now swimming!

Although, at least Pimples passed her puppet test; at least I was right that it was a "fat lady" puppet.

You though, I've noticed that Dr. Boobs has been giving her a lot of attention, possibly because out of all of us she has the most trouble harnessing her ken, although when Pimples did knock that puppet down, she gave her a bearhug and a kiss! WHAT THE FUCK?! Is she suddenly your kid now!?

Although for some good news at the end of the week, "Okay, that was 45 minutes! I'm surprised at how you got tougher so quickly, normally it would take months to get to at least 30 minutes."

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna let my spotlight be suddenly taken from me. Especially not from our kid."

"Well, within that spotlight Asuka-chan is not too far behind, and Bloomers is just a quarter of your time."

"Five!"

"Although your reactions sure are getting better. I'd say in good time you might be at the same level as Cha-Cha."

Well that's good to hear, maybe by then I can be able to pound him in!

"You seem rather eager to fight Cha-Cha, am I right?"

WHAT THE…!

SHE READ MY MIND!

"Would you like to fight him right now?"

"You're shitting!"

She then turned toward the bōsha and called out, "Cha-Cha! Remember our deal?!"

Deal?

Cherryboy then walked out of there right to her side.

"Hey what did you offer him to get the dweeb to want to spar?"

Dr. Boobs giggled, "It's a surprise."

Seriously?!

"Well, why did you match me up with the twerp?!"

"Speed,"

"16"

"Correct, even though your reactions are improving your body lacks the proper movement. Luckily Cha-Cha here makes up for any for any lack of strength he has with his swiftness, at Mach 6 mind you, and the amount of aura he can use and skill over it."

You know, she is right. We I tried to fight Cherryboy and Princess they always seemed faster that me, so if I can get faster myself then perhaps, I can show them up!

"As for you, you're still learning to control your aura but you are physically very strong so you make up for that in performing heavy attacks. Not that is a bad thing but you're not really thinking when you attack, remember what I said last week?"

Hmm…

"That if someone attacks you with kō where you're unprotected, they can kill you?"

"Glad that you remembered. Although there is some truth behind the phrase 'The best defense is a good offense', it can be for naught if your opponent evades and counters…"

"18!"

"Correct, now to understand how sparring works, consider ken as an even split between offense and defense whilst kō is all or nothing. Just for a refresher think of kō as focusing 100% of your aura in one place while leaving the rest of your body with zero. Normally you would have 10% enveloping your body. So in theory if both parties fight with ken they won't be able to affect one another. So, to compensate, they use gyō, Cha-Cha, mind helping to demonstrate?"

In that Moment Cherryboy took a breath and then suddenly his entire body started to crackle and sparkle with electricity as he held his fist up.

"From an even state of 50," suddenly the intensity of electricity increased to his fist but decreased everywhere else, "Here's left hand 70%, and body 30%. Using gyō changes the ratio of offense and defense to suit your situation. These are the basics of proper Nen based combat you'll have to learn."

"Wait, I HAVE TO DO MATH!"

"Don't tell be you can't add or subtract?"

"Well I can, just what exactly feels like."

"Don't lie to me, although you already know how gyō, kō, and ken feel like, right? Try combining them together."

Alright…

I guess I can start with Ten, I close my eyes and breath in and out and then a warm tingly feeling from my spine comes out and flows through my body and then out as I feel a warm viscous fluid enveloping my body.

I guess I should start with my fist.

Okay Katsuragi, try to get most of your aura over there while still keeping some around you.

Wait how do I do that?! I guess first I should move my aura to my fist, but how do I still keep some around my body? I guess I'll try imagining a ball of yarn in my hand and the strands going around your body and back there.

…

…

…

Okay, now to use ken too, I guess I don't need to have a tantrum, normally it just feels like the fluid is rushing around me. So, if I can get that feeling…

"Not bad I suppose."

"Wait, did I do it?"

"Yes but it took you some time to figure it out, didn't it?"

What!?

"Haha, do I need to be here?"

"Maybe get a book or your DS, this might take some time."

Cherryboy then starts running back to the bōsha.

"Okay, what to fuck did you mean?"

"Well if you really want to spar, you need not only to perform this efficiently but also on different parts of the body."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"You have your nen in that state right now, right? Try moving to where I where I tell you."

"Alright!"

I close my eyes trying to keep up the feeling of the ball in my hand.

"Move to left hand!"

Okay, I roll the ball with my mind to right there.

"Now to your left thigh."

30 minutes later

Haa! Haa! Haa!

"Are we done yet?"

Meanwhile Cherryboy was sitting under the tree playing whatever the fuck he's playing.

"We can try out some sparring now, but know that tomorrow we will do this again but with getting the percentages right."

"Fuu~uuu~uuuck…"

"Cha-Cha!"

He immediately ran over.

"So, what exactly will we do to spar?"

"Rurubu"

"Ru-ru-what now?"

"It's a traditional sparring exercise in which the participants purposely start at low speed but gradually pick up the pace in order to push your opponent. A low-level student can't adequately parry a master's move no matter how slowly they go, so it's only effective if the two parties are of comparable power. And this is why I've brought Cha-Cha out."

Okay…

"Now follow my instruction," she holds her fist up and did what Cha-Cha was doing before, "That exercise from before was to familiarize you to moving your aura around for this exercise," her ken levels off a little, "An even state of ken is considered the neutral position. And at the Moment of attack," most of her aura goes to her fist again, "right fist 70, body 30! This is 流/Ryū (Flow)," she prepares to punch, "Now before you do any Rurubu, try doing this…!"

-FFT!

She suddenly punched the air-CRACK!

I COULDN'T SEE THAT AT ALL!

"As fast as you can. Try to perform it slowly at first, but do it smoothly and precisely."

Alright then bitch.

Now then, I brought myself to ten then ken. Go slow she said, right? I prepared my punch, the bead from before. I start from my shoulder and move it to my fist as I punch.

I repeat this attack four more times.

"That might be good enough for now. We can get to Rurubu now!"

"GREAT! I get to punch his head in now?"

Dr. Boobs made a dismayed face, "Very funny, just get into a fighting stance with Chāhan, you don't need to worry to much about his safety, my Baby know very well what he is doing."

"Yeah, like I even want to worry about his safety."

We both get into fighting position, we put our left feet next to each other and keep the other foot a step pack.

"Now, take turns attack wherever you like! But please pay attention to where the attack is going and block, but try to gradually pick the pace up! The winner is the one who get in an unblocked strike! Now ready…!"

Dr. Boobs brings her hand up, I get my ken up.

"HAJIME!"

I aim my right fist for his face and slowly punch while moving my aura bead to attack, then he takes his left arm to the side and gets his bead of aura to his forearm and brings it in to block.

-THOOM!

-BACHIN!

"OW! What the fuck?!"

"Oh another reason why I chose Cha-Cha is since he has converted his aura into electricity, he's a better option than a sabōten sandbag! And don't stand there, he's about to attack back!"

He has responded by pivoting his left leg and bringing in his right leg in and getting his bead to his right foot and kicks. I gather my own bead to my elbow and block in return.

-THOOM!

-BACHIN!

I'm not letting his electric aura bother me.

We continued going back and forth getting faster and faster.

Next day

I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING TO AKIHABARA!

Haha has given us ¥20000 to use on whatever we want!

I've have gone to Akihabara multiple times before, normally for my Tanjōbi/Birthday, so I hope I can really show Asuka-san my gaming skills!

Oh, you want to know how the sparring match went?

I kinda lost…

I am still faster than Katsu but her attacks are heavy! And I'm not exactly the image of strength, I'm more comfortable wielding a blade or my chain.

And Haha kind of get concerned since Katsu did get more aggressive. Although I'm surprised at how much she's improving!

Although, we're here for fun today, I'm hoping we can go to some of my favorite places which are the Taito Hey, SEGA, and Super Potato; Katsu though has also been there and says there are other great places. I'm… not so sure I can trust those words.

Anyway, we split the money between the four… Actually, three of us because Hibari's isn't in the know about how money works. When we when there Hibari wore her usual red t-shirt and overalls, I wore my Metroid parka, Asuka-san wore a green t-shirt with cats on it and cargo shorts like mine, and Katsu wore a black tube top with paint stains, really near the but shorts and a leather jacket.

Akihabara station, 10:00:

"Now, you stick together, okay?"

"Hai, Haha!"

"And if you separate don't go too far, stay in the same building."

"I know Haha, we won't…"

"Oh, I know you won't, but," she tilts her head towards Katsu.

"Hey!"

"I'm sure she'll behaaaa…"

Haha gave me a bearhug, "Oh, I can't believe that I'm leaving you to have fun by yourself, you just may soon leave the coop! I'll miss you when that happens!"

"Haha, I'm not leaving the leaving the coop!"

"I know," she let's go and holds my shoulders, "just stay together and keep out of trouble, okay?'

I then feel her wet lips press against my cheek-CHUUUUU!

PUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU! I hear.

Haha just gets on the subway and starts waving, "I'll meet you guys right here at 18:00, okay?! Just stay together!"

I wave back, "Jamate!"

The subway leaves.

The four of us get on the escalator with Asuka-san at front, Katsu second, me behind her, and Hibari behind me, "So, I haven't exact been the Akihabara before, where do you guys want to go first?"

I give my answer, "SEGA AKIHABARA YON-GOU KAN!"

Although Katsu said something else at the same time.

"Okay, I was able to understand you wanted to go to a SEGA building, but what did you say Katsu-nē?"

"Eshishishishishishishi! I said the Shinbashi Heisei Joga…"

"ĪEEE!"

My face felt hot, I thought my heartbeat increased, and my innards sunk, that was a strip theater, Haha explicitly wanted me to never to go to those places!

"Shinbashi Hei-what?"

"It's a Girly Club?"

"Are there other girls there?"

"Yeah, and they take their clothes off in front of other people there!"

"Are they taking baths?"

"Please don't ask Hibari! And Katsu whyyyyyy?! Haha wanted us to behave!"

"Oh, but that bitch gave us 20000 mon to waste on! And I'm not playing PG12 here! And don't think you're innocent either. I looked in your cupboard room! You hoard figurines of some big boobed blonde bitch in swimsuits!"

"Her name is Samus! And that's her Zero Suit!"

"Whatever, it looks like a swimsuit to me! And is that really her name? On your DS there is this game on there called Super Metroid and when I tried playing it the title had the words Justin Bailey on them! And she was in a fucking swimsuit!"

"I also have figurines of her in armor!"

"Yeah, well don't tell me you jack off to…!"

"GUYS! Can we not argue right now…!"

Katsu and I only look at Asuka with blank faces.

"How about we decide through jan ken? We go whatever the winner wants for two hours, and then we do the same for loser after!"

Alright, seems good enough.

Katsu and I readied our throws, "Jan ken!"

…

"Gu!" it was a tie.

"Okay round two!"

"Jan ken! Choki!" "Pa!"

"SEGA it is then!"

"It better be worth it!"

Oh, but it is, the SEGA Building I wanted to go is my favorite since it's practically next to the station, has a lot of my favorite games, and sometimes has all sorts of goodies from the UFO catchers.

"Hey, what's that?" she points to my left hand.

"Oh this?" I put my hand up, "Squiddy gave it to me when I got suspended, she says that if I'm ever in danger it will bring her to me."

"Is this some sort of summoning jutsu bullshit?"

"I'm not exactly sure how it works either, I guess at least she wants to ensure that nothing happens when I'm not under her supervision."

"Whatever…!"

No one can miss it, it's a tall red building with the title of "SEGA" on it. It consists of 5 floors, the first two floors are for UFO catchers, the basement is for Gundam, the third and fourth floors have games like BlazBlue, Melty Blood, etc. The top floor is a café so we don't have to leave in order to go eat. Plus, the food is pretty good, not exactly like from a restaurant but still good.

When we went in, the first thing I did was check the UFO catchers if they had any Ridley, Samus, Zero, Ragna, or Gunvolt figures. Asuka stuck with Hibari who was doing something similar. Unfortunately, there wasn't exactly anything that interested me, a lot of the figurines were of series I didn't know or I had already.

I think I'll see what the other guys were up to.

"HIBARI WANT THAT! THAT FLUFFY!"

Hibari?

I run over to see Hibari pointing to a certain plushie in the UFO catcher.

"Mr. Bloomers, what exactly is that meigurumi."

"You never played Digimon? That one is a Terriermon."

"Digimon? I didn't exact see any games under that title in your room."

"I kinda outgrew it. Although I guess I can try to get the plushie out for you guy…"

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMEEE!"

We turn around to see an annoyed Katsu, "These UFO catchers don't have any dildos!"

"Katsu-nē, this isn't an Adult Supplies Shop! And besides there's plenty of other games above to play."

"Well that's the thing, I tried out a couple of the games but I kept getting my ass whooped on each of them, I just here to get Cherryboy!"

Uh-oh!

"Wait! I…!"

She just grabbed me by the collar and started the drag me to the stairs, "You wanted us to go here, now at least show me I shouldn't instead bring you to a back alley to feel good!"

"But I was…!"

"Don't worry Cha-Cha, I'll try getting the plushie instead! It can't be that hard!"

Oh Asuka-san, if only the UFO catchers had a stronger grip.

I'm sure the word cherryboy has appeared a couple of times already, it's basically street slang for male virgin, but it could also be used in the context of calling a guy a loser, dweeb, or simple pushover. Although I think she calls me that because my hair is kinda reddish like a cherry.

I really don't care though that she calls me that, Haha tells me it's mean to yell at girls, and she may leave me alone if I don't bug her about it.

Anyway, we sat be down in two of the booths at the end for BlazBlue and I was trying to teach her how to use the controls, but "FUCKDAMMIT! Why can't I do anything with this kitty?!"

"Her name is Tao! And I keep saying for normal attacks that the A, B, and C buttons are basic attacks, pulling the joystick down and inputting those buttons gives low attacks, and pressing the joystick in the direction of your character and using those buttons gives forwards attacks. You're supposed to from there experiment by moving the joystick during attacks and try to combo your attacks!"

"Yeah, well I can't seem to get it!"

"I'll show you."

Controlling Ragna I crouch and input A "Hell's!" and the move the joystick to the right and pressed D "Fang!"

"Whoa, I can do that too?!"

"Not exactly, your character is different but do some do fun stuff. Try to press down, then up and C."

"Okay, down, up, C. NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED!"

"You're supposed to do up and C at the same time!"

"Well yeah Mr. Cherryboy, you didn't say so!"

"But I did!"

« Aurais de mal ? »

Who said that?

I look up to see a tall Franse girl leaning over the end of the machines who had her dark blonde hair curled at the ends and had jade green eyes, she wore cat-eye glasses, a pink sweater that hung on her shoulders and had sleeves that almost covered her hands, a tight purple miniskirt held by a glittery black belt, dark sheer leggings, a large pink bow tied on her head, a necklace with a bejeweled heart hanging on it, and emerald flower earrings. Not someone you'd expect in a game center.

She was, really pretty!

And she has LARGE BOOBS!

Probably bigger than Haha's. Was she some sort of high-end fashionista or model?

« J'attrapé ton attention. »

Wow, I don't care if I understood that or not, she's got a really nice voice! It had an apparent Fransu accent, and it sounded more mature and feminine compared to the other guys (accept maybe Squiddy), it's like Haha's but deeper but at the same time it had a sort of playfulness to it.

I don't know the much French but I can try some Eigo, "E-hum! Do you speak Japanese?"

"Hai! I just think it's fun to mix it up, there's nothing wrong with multilinguisme after all. It just seems like though we're all being force to only speak anglaise."

"Can you speak other languages?"

"Hai!" she start counting them on her fingers, "Including Deustch, Español, Latin, English, Svenska, Português, Nederlands, and a whole other fun ones. What about you?"

"Oh me, I'm exact that great with Western languages even though I know some Latengo, but I'm more familiar with Kankoku-go, Kanton-go, Betonamu-go, Mōko-go, Uchina aguchi, and some Bengaru-go."

"Well isn't that nice."

Katsu then spoke up, "What's a bitch like you doing here?"

"What would you expect, some of my favorite games are here, it's just that I don't have someone to play with."

"Could I play with you?!"

"Oh oui! Oui! You do seem frustrated with trying to teach your friend how to play."

"Hey! I'm trying to learn! It's just hard for me to understand!"

"Ça m'est égal. Just maybe let me have your seat though."

Katsu at first seemed bewildered by the statement, and who wouldn't be, she brought me up here to know how to play these games, and then I hear a growling and grumbling and then she suddenly stands up, "FINE!" she grabs her jacket from the back of the seat, "It's not like I really wanted to play these games," she then walks to the wall and leans on there.

"D'accords alors!" she then practically bounced over to the seat, or it at least appeared that her body bounced with her movements, it was weird too, she also held her arms up with her upper arms kept high and pressed against the her sides and lower arms not swinging freely, and her hands were held upright with the fingers delicately clasped.

She plopped down onto the seat, "So, shall you restart the game?"

I don't see why not; it would mean spending 75 more En but I still have around 5500 En left.

"So, who will you play as?"

She made a catsmile and I saw her move the cursor over to, Hazama?

What?

I thought she'd maybe choose Litchi, or Tsubaki, or Rachel, but Hazama? The almighty troll of BlazBlue? Not to mention he's hard to control. Well at least if I play as Ragna "Nightmare Fiction" will play, that BGM's fun to listen to.

I press start, the screen soon comes to the characters saying their dialog before fighting, and then the announcer saying, "The Wheel of Fate is turning! Rebel 1!" Not sure how good of a player she is, I'll try going easy and build up from there, "ACTION!"

I lost that round! I had to go on the defense just 5 seconds in and ended up in a bad combo.

"FINISH! HAZAMA WIN!"

"Oh, I thought you wanted to play with me."

Scowl a little.

"Rebel 2! ACTION!"

No holding back! I immediately use my drive attacks along with as many Inferno Dividers and Crush Triggers any other heavy attacks as I manage, and it kinda work although I should've paid attention to the heat gauge and my own health bar more. I know that Ragna has low HP, but a good offense should compensate for that. She soon pulled the rug from under me by performing an Astral Finish.

"ASTRAL FINISH! HAZAMA WIN!"

"Bonté divine, I was almost tempted to let you win."

Wait, so in this round, she wasn't even playing serious?! Who is she?

Is she one of those pro-gamers who does part modeling? Haha has subscribed me to Famitsu and Dengeki Nintendo but I never seen her. Haha gets some foreign magazines every once in a while, maybe I can check those.

« Alors, partant pour faire un troisième tour ? »

"What's your name?"

She seemed confused at my question

« Pardon ? »

"Your name, I'm just curious…"

The paused for a moment.

« Iris »

Huh?

"EE-RIIS?"

"It's a type of flower, although it's related to the Shaga."

Okay then…

"Wow!"

I look up to notice Katsu just behind me leaning over me and the seat, "This bitch is good!"

Iris-san just giggled, « Je sais »

"You think you can get her in the third round?"

"Don't know…"

"Eshishishishishi, I'll help you…"

Uh-oh!

"What're you going to…"

-SMACK!

"JUST FUCKING PLAY ALREADY!"

Alright! Alright!

I just press continue, and Iris-san does the same.

"Rebel 3! ACTION!"

I try somewhat of the same strategy as for round 2 but this time I tried avoiding her direct attacks, don't want to end up in a combo. And I was able to get her into this combo:

2C (Fatal Counter) + 2D + Not Over Yet (22C) + Rapid Cancel + 6C + 5D + Not Over Yet (22C) (Whiff) + 66 + 5A + 5B + 5D + Not Over Yet (22C) (Whiff) + 5A + 5B + 5D + Not Over Yet (22C) (Whiff) + Inferno Divider (623D) + Uppercut (236C) + Straight Punch (236C) + 66 + 5D + No Action + Not Over Yet (22C) (Whiff) + 5B + Inferno Divider (623C) + Uppercut (236C) + Axe Kick (214D) + Not Over Yet (22C)

And it was awesome! Complicated, but awesome! Although because of Hazama's higher HP I could only get it down to a quarter.

"Ara ara, you've used one of the more difficult combos!"

What?

Is she, complimenting me?

"I really do commend you for pulling off such a complicated combo, but ne crois pas que ceci être fini ."

Wait what?

It was too late, she made Terumi go overdrive and then…

OH CRAP!

She doing a Jasetsu!

"TAKE THIS BITCH!"

-MOMI!

"ARGH!"

Katsu had come up from behind and started to roughly squeeze Iris-san's boobs!

"DON'T SIT THERE, FINISH IT!"

Oh right!

My heat bar is at 100%, what a better opportunity than to use my own Astral Finish!

I quickly swipe my joystick to the left, then to the right, and press C. This makes Ragna strike Hazama with a small uppercut reverse-grip slash, then he turns his sword into a scythe and slashes Hazama repeatedly, draining his soul almost entirely before disintegrating him in a blaze of glory.

It was elating! Although when I turn to Iris-san.

"Hõ Hõ Hõ Hõ Hõ Hõ Hõ Hõ Hõ!"

"My, my aren't you a fatty!"

Katsu was tickling her almost everywhere, and making her squirm hysterically, she was laughing raucously but yet it sounded gorgeous! If I could record it, I'd listen to it and I would be cheerful for the rest of the day!

Iris-san had squirmed so much that her sweater had ridden up to her band line revealing her…

MMMMmmmn!

Yummy tummy!

It looked so soft and had a slight bulge to it, it jiggled with her squirms, probably as much as her boobs!

And her navel!

OOoooooooohhh!

So nice and big! And it had a blue beaded bar-bell at the top! I wonder how deep it goes?! What exactly will happen if I stuck my finger in there?! Katsu didn't go there now, did she?!

"Hey! Two's better than one! You get her from below and I get her from above!"

"WHAT! NO! Why the hell are you saying that?!"

"You're drooling," Crap! I didn't notice! "you wanna eat out her beauty hole, don't'cha! You wanna rip her leggings off and kiss and lick her thighs up, don't'cha! You wanna stick your hand down there and feel how fuzzy her pubes are, don't'cha! You wanna…"

All of her talk became background noise as those naughty actions just swirled through my head; I have at least seen Haha naked when I used to bathe with her but I only ever thought to comment how weird her body looked compared to mine. But now, I feel hot in my face, there's a stiffness in my shorts, my chest didn't stop thumping, and my body didn't stop jittering.

And hearing Iris' feminine mewls and drunken giggles and seeing the faces she's making only made it worse.

"How about I make this easier for you," Katsu went down to around Iris' belly and started kneading it making her squirm and squeal, "It's nice and soft and fat, I'm sure you'll enjoy it! And besides," she then spreads Iris' navel out, "This bitch has been kicking your ass at your favorite game here, can't you get some revenge. C'mon, lick it…!"

I focus my attention on her navel again, it really looked yummy, so soft and smooth looking, and deep, it had a nice porcelain white complexion to it compared to my inferior now pasty complexion for not being outside a lot lately. And with Katsu spreading it, it seems like her navel is inviting me to stick my tongue in it.

My body convulsed me to come down near it, I give her belly a gentle poke, it really did feel soft to the touch. I wonder how deep her navel went? I moved my index finger over there and gently stuck it in, it took up about half of the length. I really want to stick my tongue in there now!

"Hey, are you gonna do it or not?"

Wait…

Haha doesn't want you to do this!

BAD CHĀHAN!

-BACHIN!

Katsu who had let go of her belly just looked at be dazed and confused, and then looked at me with frustration, "What the fuck…WAS THAT?! I thought you wanted to do this?!"

"But Haha doesn't?!"

"Well fuck that bitch! Can't you have some more fun than you're already having?!"

"JUST NO!"

"Ara ara!" Iris had stood up, "Aren't you two quite the couple…"

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

« Noter être en train de dire cette… »

What?

"I let you have some fun with my body, but that was without my permission," she giggled, "that cannot go impuni."

"Impuni?"

"I'll at least let you off Mr. Bloodedge, after all you did refuse to molest me. However for you," she turns to Katsu looking deviously, "you'll have to play for him for the rest of the round!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT! I have to… I have to… I HAVE TO PLAY THE TORTURE GAME!"

"And you can't get help from your friend."

She simply looked on shocked with a blank stare, I kinda feel sorry.

I get a folded piece of paper out of my pocket and give it to Katsu, "Here, this is a cheat sheet for Ragna's move set, not sure if it will help."

I guess I can go downstairs and see how Asuka-san is doing.

When I get down there.

"DAMN IT!"

I run over to see Asuka-san growling and holding her head, "THAT'S 2200 En down the drain!"

"Hibari not get meigurumi?"

"Can I try?"

Asuka-san turned her head to me, "OH YOU'RE BACK!"

I come over and insert a 1 En coin.

"Mind if I can ask, how many times out of ten do you get the prize."

"10/10 actually."

"WHAT?! How do you do it?!"

"Just watch!"

I focus my attention on the UFO catcher, the Terriermon is in the middle right infront of me, I carefully position the catcher there, then I let it become part of me, I get a feel of the circuitry within the machine. Looks like the problem is that there isn't enough current for the claw to make it grip hard enough, better make up for it. I press the drop button and when the claw it about to get it, I channel some of the current in my body over to the claw and make it not drop the terriermon until it reached the prize hole.

I get it out, "Here you go."

"YAAAAAAYYYY!" Hibari grabs it and starts snuggling it.

However, Asuka-san looked at me weird, "You cheated, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used your shū to get it out!"

"Well, it's not like anyone noticed! And I just used a little current."

Asuka-san just simply continued to look at me funny.

"Hey, could we maybe check on Katsu."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her. Did you help her on how to play?"

I scratch the back of my back, "Well, yes and no. We kinda got into some trouble…"

"SHIMATA!"

Asuka-san then bolted upstairs.

"WAIT UP!" I grabbed Hibari by the arm to come with me.

When we got up there.

« A FAIT ! A FAIT ! A FAIT ! »

Iris was bouncing around while Katsu was banging her head against the wall, creating a pretty noticeable dent.

"Katsu-nē, what happened?"

"FUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUUUuuuuuuuk! This bitch whooped me, and THANKS FOR THE CHEATSHEET YOU DIPSHIT! I couldn't understand the fucking instructions at all! And when I did try to follow it the bitch kept attacking and I pressing random buttons!"

The Franse girl only pulled her eyelid down and stick her tongue out at Katsu who only flipped the bird in response. Then she turned to the three of us.

« Oh là là ! Vous n'es pas trois adorable ! »

She reaches in to give the three of us a giant bearhug! I would've enjoyed it more, IF I DIDN'T HAVE TWO MORE BODIES CRUSHING AGAINST ME!

"HIBARI CAN'T BREATHE! HIBARI CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Oh, sorry! I guess I'm too strong for moi."

She then looked to the plushie Hibari was holding, "Did you get that out of UFO catchers? I love those! They're so cute!"

"Um, actually I did for her."

"Actually, he kind a che-"

I cover Asuka-san's mouth and smiled awkwardly.

"You cheated?" she shakes her head « Oh, Ça pas fera l'affaire. » she starts dragging me back to the catchers, "I'll show you how it's really done."

"Wait up!"

So I was brought to a different UFO catcher, one with plush tanūki in it, Iris then inserted the coin, "Now can you show us how you do it first.

I don't see why not, she's probably just a gamer who models, it's not like she can see how I can do it. I focus my attention on the UFO catcher, I carefully position the catcher to where one of tanūki are, then I let it become part of me, I get a feel of the circuitry within the machi…

« MÉCHANT ! »

WHAT?! DID SHE JUST ME?!

"This is how you do it."

She moves me aside and takes my place.

Okay, WHAT THE HELL?! As far as I know only a Nen user can see another Nen user's nen! And normally I don't generate that much electricity of these games, and I use Zetsu in conjunction.

Unless…

Is she's one too?

I see that she's about to have the catcher come down to get the tanūki, if I use my gyō and see that she's using Nen too, I can maybe at least call her out for being a hypocrite and try to get her to spill about her occupation.

I then close my eyes I concentrate my aura to them, however when I opened them, I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!

The catcher just came down and grabbed the tanūki, I just expected it to just not be a grip it enough to get the plushie but it somehow did!

If she isn't a Nen user then, COULD SHE BE AN ONI?!

She gets the tanūki and shows it to me, "There, you see?"

"Actually, I just realized I need to use the bathroom, do you mind?"

She just looked at me blankly for a moment, "OK."

I then bolt my way up the top floor for a napkin, I read this scroll once from my Haha's library, it primarily focuses on Spirits and Kami and how to deal with them. I contained instructions on how to make multiple types of ofuda, although for this time I will simply need a make shift ofuda to reveal what kind of oni she is. From what I remember oni possess a different aura than us, we possess genki, oni though possess yōki, although their aura is often times weaker than ours so exorcisms based on our aura work most of the time, but at the same time it's harder to see even for nen users.

Okay, so to make the ofuda you first fold the napkin into the right shape, and then compress it with your aura into a more compact sheet. Then write down the command for the ofuda to perform, in this case it was '馬脚を現す', and then the godai symbol at the bottom. Repeat again but trace the writings with your aura, and then perform the purification. Normally for that you need to be either a specialist, conjurer, or transmuter-which I am-and have a good understanding on how it works. I understand this sounds all intricate and all but you we're trying not to give you a headache.

I do wonder what kind of oni she is, I think she'll be a kitsune.

When I finished, I hurried back down only to see something I couldn't believe with my own eyes!

"This is her 23rd round and she's still winning?!"

The guys were surrounding Iris by a nearby catcher cheering her on, I see that Hibari is holding quite a tall pile of various plushies from possibly several catchers.

I COULD'VE DONE THAT!

Anyway, it's ofuda time!

I better psych myself to assassin mode to get this on.

First, suppress yourself, control your breathing to a minimum, make sure to have absolute zero on aura output and presence.

Second, check if your target has their guard down, predict their movements and what they'll do next; it looks like she's distracted and won't move from where she is.

I carefully get up to a meter away from her back.

And third, eliminate the target before they can potentially eliminate you!

-BATAN!

I slam the ofuda smiling to see what sort of oni would come out, but instead…

-FU!

She turned into confetti!

WAIT WHAT!

Was she not real all along!

« Par ici ! »

I turn around to see her just waving to us by the entrance.

"I hope you had fun! I'm sure we may bump into each other again someday or another! Au revoir!"

She then bounced out of the building. The four of us were bewildered as to what just happened. But then Asuka-san picked up the ofuda.

"Cha-Cha, where did you get this?"

"I thought she would be a yōkai!"

"I don't remember there being any confetti yōkai. And you made her run away!"

"Well who runs away by exploding into confetti anyway?"

"She might just be one of those magicians."

"But Beachball, she was kicking his ass on Blazblue, how many magicians can play Blazblue?!"

"You know Asuka-san, I initially though she might just be one of those gaming magazine models but when I was playing the UFO catcher with her she called out what you called 'my cheating' but when I saw her do it I didn't see her using Nen at all really. I don't get it!"

"It's probably because she is a normal girl! And also one that doesn't one cheating to get things out of the catchers."

I just didn't answer but looked on with my dubious expression.

Asuka-san just sighed in exasperation, "you know what, can we eat? This is only going to get weirder."


End file.
